First of the Month
by iambeagle
Summary: Edward leases out his late aunt's house for extra cash. 'Property Management for Dummies' should've prepared him for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The carpet was off-white. The front door was apple red. The living room was...teal.

The house Renee and I had moved into was cookie cutter; predictable; part of a master plan. In other words, this was not the norm for Renee.

In fact, Renee never usually rented houses in the first place. I was used to apartments and duplexes, but never a house. Especially not a house in a neighborhood with a HOA and a pool.

"This doesn't make sense," I said for the fifth time today. And Renee blew me off for the umpteenth time. "We don't need a house this size when it's just the two of us."

And yeah, I could never say 'just the two of us' without thinking about Bill Withers. Or Will Smith, for that matter. It was a curse.

"We deserve to indulge a little, baby."

_No. No. No._

"The rent alone is going to kill us," I murmured, more to myself since Renee didn't care about stuff like that. She knew I'd always take care of it. That was my mistake; I always followed through on saving her ass. "Why didn't you talk to me first? And how did you find this place, anyway?"

Renee attempted to pick up a large box as she said, "Newspaper. The guy was practically begging me to lease it. I'm doing him a favor, really."

"I understand that you think we can afford this, but we can't," I said adamantly. "We just can't."

"I signed the lease," she said, giving up on the box.

"Well..." I didn't really know what to say to that. I figured _un-sign it_ wasn't a valid rebuttal. "Just because Gramps left us a little money, doesn't mean we should go blow it all!"

A little money meant thirty thousand. It was a lot, yeah. Especially for us since before that we had...well, not a whole lot. But Renee was acting like...like we were _rich_; like we had struck gold. And earlier today, she even bought name brand laundry detergent which was_ totally_ unnecessary.

"Isabella! I'm still hurting over the death of my father. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about this right now." She stared at me with sad eyes.

Right. Because when he was alive she spent _so _much time with him. _I_ was the one who signed her name on the cards we sent him for his birthday and Father's Day. _I_ was the one who arranged the funeral two months ago.

If I was being honest, Renee only received the money because Gramps probably forgot to change his will.

But fine. We didn't have to talk about this now. I was hungry, anyway. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Here. Help me with this."

"What is it..." I trailed off as I peeked inside the box, groaning at the sight of hemp netting. "Oh, no. Not the hammocks."

Her eyes lit up as she walked into the living room, extra bounce in her step. "Can you picture it? I figured we can use the hammocks instead of a couch! What do you think?"

Pushing the box into the living room instead of trying to carry it, I pretended to mentally take measurements. I could only pretend for so long.

"I think you're being completely ridiculous."

"No, I'm not. Why shouldn't we use the hammocks in place of a couch?"

"Because! There's absolutely no reason why we should. That's why." I resisted the urge to stomp my foot.

"We have ten hammocks, Bella. Ten. That is reason enough right there," Renee argued as we stood in the empty living room.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm not going to invite people over and force them to lie in a hammock."

Renee pouted, looking so very childish as she said, "You never invite any friends over anyway, so what's the problem?"

I wanted to point out it was because she embarrassed me. I wanted to yell that it was hard to make and keep friends in a matter of six months. I wanted to pull the stupid braided feathers out of her hair, just in case they were somehow keeping her from making rational decisions.

Instead, I stood there and did nothing. Said nothing. Because she was all I had and, let's face it, I was all she was ever going to keep for longer than one-hundred and eighty days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think the landlord is going to stop by soon. You should probably try to look presentable, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<br>**

Whatever thought I was having about Renee's mental state was interrupted by a hard knock on the front door.

I made a non-crazy mental note to locate a hardware store to purchase paint. Something less conspicuous than red for the front door. Something plain.

Renee slightly groaned and said, "Can you get that while I put this back in the garage since you clearly aren't going to compromise?"

"Whatever." I sighed as I ran towards the door, hoping to God it wasn't a group of annoyingly friendly neighbors waiting to welcome us to the neighborhood.

The last thing I needed was to pretend to be friendly towards a group of strangers. And pie. The last thing my ass needed was pie.

A guy, _man_, in a white button down and black slacks stood in front of me with confusion. I wasn't exactly sure why he looked so confused since_ he_ was the one who came knocking on our door. It also baffled me when people called the wrong phone number and questioned if you were sure they had they wrong number.

"Can I help you?" I asked as nicely as possible, checking him out to make sure he wasn't hiding a pie behind his back.

"Is Renee here?"

"Is there something _I_ can help you with?" I questioned without answering him, wondering if I was supposed to pretend my mom wasn't home. Sadly, I was used to lying for Renee, especially when it was time to pay rent or some other bill_.  
><em>

The man peered over my shoulder into the living room, which was easy since he was fucking tall, and searched for Renee. "She's expecting me."

"Okay," I said flatly. "Uh..."

"Sorry. I'm Edward Cullen," he said friendly enough, holding out his hand. "The landlord."

I eyed him and said, "Bella Swan. The daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do we like Landlordward? Maybe he should've brought pie.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The landlord smirked as he ran the hand that just held mine through his mess of what he considered hair. "Ah, Renee didn't mention she had a daughter."

Of course she didn't. Why should she mention she has a daughter? It's not like she spent eighteen hours giving birth to me.

"Well. She does," I said a little too defensively.

"I believe you." He chuckled, still glancing over my shoulder. "If she's not here, can I just drop this off with you?"

Eying the folder in his hands, I nodded. "That works."

"It's just a copy of the lease. Oh, and here's the key to the neighborhood pool." Handing me a plastic card from his pocket, he said, "It's actually pretty nice. There's a hot tub, too."

"Awesome. I love hot...tubbin'," I replied awkwardly, giving him an_ I have no idea what the fuck I just said_ face. Cause really? Hot tubbin'?

To my surprise, he ignored my last comment_ and_ my odd facial expression. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Or maybe he was partially deaf. And blind. That would be a little upsetting. But he didn't have a hearing aid, and he wasn't wearing those shades blind people sometimes wear, so-

Cutting off my rude inner monologue, Edward asked, "Where did you two move from? I don't think Renee ever mentioned it."

I knew he was just trying to be polite, because that's what people do. They become curious when you're the shiny, new toy. They ask questions; they annoyingly prod.

But this was the part I hated the most; the lying. It was best to not divulge too much information, to not get too invested. Since he claimed Renee hadn't mentioned anything, I knew it was safe to lie. Talk us up a bit. Make us appear normal.

"We just moved from...Portland," I said quietly, wondering why I didn't just lie to him. That'd be much easier.

When he didn't respond, I scolded myself for speaking so softly since he may or may not be partially deaf. So, I said it again, but ten times louder. "Portland!"

"Whoa. I heard you the first time." He laughed. "Portland, huh?" His eyebrows raised in understanding. As if it made sense for anyone to move from Portland to Forks. "What brought you two to Forks?"

_Well, you see...Renee decided to stop paying rent, so we left before we were kicked out of our apartment. You'd think her job braiding hemp hammocks would be enough to pay for rent, but nope. You'd be wrong.  
><em>

"My dad lives in Port Angeles. Renee claimed she wanted to live closer to him, for my sake," I said easily. It wasn't actually the truth, but it wasn't a lie, either.

Charlie did actually live in Port Angeles, and I had always wanted to live closer to him. Not that it mattered to Renee if I saw my father or not. Relationships weren't a big deal to her. Neither was marriage. Or me, apparently, since she failed to mention my existence to the man standing in front of me.

"Really? Renee should have said something. I have a friend who's a realtor; she has a few houses on the market in Port A."

"They're divorced," I admitted for no reason whatsoever. "I think the further away, the better."

Edward winced for a split second. "I'm sorry. That must be tough."

I shrugged. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. They got divorced when I was three. I've had more than a little time to adjust."

His phone beeped once, then twice. "I'm sorry, I..." He glanced down at the annoying device. "I'm actually late for work. Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Uh, yeah. Probably, like, the first of each month?"

"Right, right." He shook his head as he smiled. "I just meant since you're new to town, maybe I could show you around or something."

"What's to show?" I scoffed. Then realized I was probably being incredibly rude. "But, yeah. Maybe." Which, of course, meant _absolutely not_._  
><em>

_No._

"You're twenty-one, right? There's a place in town that has amazing margaritas."

"Twenty-two, actually. And I find it hard to believe that a restaurant in the state of_ Washington_ has amazing margaritas."

Edward pulled his keys out of his pocket and said, "I wouldn't lie about something like that. I'm actually going to a happy hour tomorrow with some friends. You're welcome to join us."

I shook my head. "That's...nice of you. But, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You're not a fan of margaritas? Tequila makes your clothes fall off?"

"No."

"Not a fan of meeting new people?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just-"

"You think I'm coming on to you? I'm not, I swear. I have a girlfriend." He raised his hands and took a small step back.

"Uh..." I frowned.

"Oh, wait." He visibly relaxed as he said, "You're a lesbian, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"It's okay. My friends and I are very open minded. You can still come out with us."

I tapped my foot. "You realize you're very ridiculous, right?"

Edward smiled slowly and said, "Yes. I also realize that I am now _very _late for work. I'll be dropping by tomorrow around three to meet with the alarm company. You have until then to make up your mind."

As if it would take me that long to make up my mind about Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He's not deaf. Or blind. And she's not a lesbian. Even if she were, I'm pretty sure after meeting him she'd change her mind, don't you think? Maybe?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>**

"The landlord came by."

"Oh?"

I frowned at her tone. Then mocked it. "Oh."

"And?"

"He wanted me to give this to you." I handed her the folder despite the fact that I'd be the one to file it away for later use.

Renee never kept important documents. She had always been an 'arm sweeper cleaner'. Once, she accidentally threw away my birth certificate which had been in a pile of untouched paperwork.

Hiding a smirk, she said, "He's really nice, right? And cute. And single. And-"

"He's the landlord." I cut her off. "And what? He's not single."

Renee laughed and walked away.

He has a girlfriend. He said he had a girlfriend. Not that I cared, anyway.

"So, what's the verdict?" was the first thing Edward asked as I opened the door the next day.

"I should really stay in. I have to be up early tomorrow to go job hunting." Lord knows it would take Renee over a month to find something to hold her attention in this town.

"That's the point of happy hour. You're drunk by seven so you can go home, sleep, and be up for work the next day. Besides, I can hook you up with a job. Problem solved."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, the receptionist at my mom's realty office just got fired last week. As long as you know how to answer a phone and won't show up to work drunk, you'll probably be hired."

"That's...that would be really nice of you."

"I'm a nice guy." He shrugged. "I'll let Esme know you're bringing your resume by tomorrow and she'll meet with you."

I had known this guy for less than twenty-four hours and he was already doing me favors. He was either just plain ole nice or I looked like a charity case. Either way, I might have a job so I couldn't complain.

"That'd be great. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. You don't have the job yet. So...happy hour?"

"Yeah, I don't think so. Maybe another time."

"You're a difficult one aren't you, Swan?"

I frowned at him using my last name, as if we were old friends. "I've been unpacking all day; I'm pretty tired."

Edward ignored me and asked, "Did the alarm company call you yet? These guys are always late. My Mom suggested I use them, but..." He shook his head.

"They didn't call. Not that I know of," I said, noticing a storm beginning to roll in. "Do you want to wait inside?"

Edward laughed as he walked in behind me. "What's with the hammocks?"

According to Renee, I had lost the hammock fight. I just knew I had to pick my battles.

"Oh. I don't know. Renee thinks it's hip or something. We really need to get some couches or something."

"Esme has a storage unit full of furniture shes uses for model homes. Feel free to take a look and choose whatever you need," Edward replied without glancing up from his phone.

"What's your deal?" I snapped.

"What deal?" he asked, looking genuinely shocked.

"Why are you being so nice? You don't even know me."

"Exactly. I have no reason to not be nice, so...is this one of those girl moments where you freak out over nothing?"

Yeah, it probably was.

"I just don't get you, that's all. First, you're inviting me to hang out with you and your friends, then you're offering me a job, and now you're offering me furniture?"

Edward's mouth opened slightly before he laughed. "It's furniture. It's sitting there, not being used. Just thought it'd make sense if you needed something to sit on, other than a hammock."

My cheeks began to burn as he walked over to one of the hammocks and laid in it.

"Although, this is pretty damn comfortable," he gave me a sly smile. I had to look away.

"Yeah, they uh..." I stuttered. "They're okay."

"Well, shit," Edward said as his phone rang. He tried reaching in his pocket, still lying in the hammock. "Cullen here. Yeah. Okay. Of course. Thanks." He hung up and turned his attention back to me, struggling to get out of the hammock. I forced myself not to laugh. "They rescheduled for the alarm installation, so..."

"That's not necessary," I said. "We don't even need an alarm."

"It's absolutely necessary." Edward frowned. "I'm heading to Black's. If you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

I nodded and followed him to the front door. "Thanks. Really."

Edward licked his lips and shook his head, probably replaying my little freak out from a few minutes ago. "Yep. See you around."

Quietly shutting the door, I shook my head and wished I wouldn't have let him in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm. Thoughts? Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**

After organizing my room and mopping the kitchen floor twice, Renee came home with two paper sacks full of...beads.

"What's this for?" I questioned, trying my hardest not to knock the bags to the squeaky clean floor.

"I'm not sure yet. Some lady was selling them outside a craft store. How was your day, baby?"

"So...you weren't out buying groceries or anything for the house, but...beads? That's what you decided to spend money on."

I was flabbergasted. I was confused. I was about to lose my shit.

"Bella, why are you getting so upset? This is an investment! There are so many things one can do with beads," she said easily; smiling; never worrying.

"I'm listening. Indulge me."

"Don't give me that tone. I am your mother." Her tone was hardly one of authority. I laughed.

_Then start acting like it_, I wanted to say.

"This is just so fucking stupid," I muttered as I watched her not care. It was the one thing she was good at.

Renee happily ignored me. "Did the alarm company come by?"

"No," I said, pushing past her; the feather in her hair attempting to fly away with me.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I had to get out. I had to get away from Renee; from the fucking hemp hammocks; from the colorful fucking beads in the ugly, brown sacks.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked as I grabbed her car keys. I knew exactly where I was going, but there was no fucking way I'd tell her.

_I_ didn't need any of this._ She_ was the one who needed me.

Without so much as a wave, I confidently walked out the front door and jumped in the Jetta. Sitting in the car for exactly three minutes, my leg bounced as I talked myself down.

_Don't waste your time. He won't be in your life in six months. You can't trust anyone._

I started the ignition; my way of telling myself to fuck off.

Finding Black's was easy; parking was easier; walking up to Edward was like _breathing_. It was so silly.

"Hi." I smiled at his shock of seeing me standing next to him.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." He nodded with smiling eyes that crinkled.

His shirt was wrinkled and his sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and I smiled; practically beamed. Then reined that in, because I didn't want him to think I was a creep.

I shrugged instead and said, "I was bored and you're my only friend in town."

"Ah, so we're friends now?" he playfully asked, shifting on the bar stool he was occupying.

"You offered me a job with your Mom. We're friends."

Edward bumped my shoulder with his and said, "Don't forget about the furniture. That offer still stands."

"Right."

A brawny guy walked over and put his arm around me, grinning wide. "So, you must be the new lesbian girl?"

"Back off," Edward said with a smirk, pushing him away. I knew next to nothing about him, but I could tell he was almost drunk. His lazy smile and restraint to keep his eyes off my lips gave him away.

Goosebumps covered my arms as I replayed his words: _back off. _It was like he was claiming me and I couldn't bring myself to mind.

_Why would I mind?_

Girlfriend.

And that little nagging fact entered my mind without permission. And knowing me, I couldn't _not_ bring it up.

The stubble on his chin tickled my neck as he leaned close and whispered into my ear, asking if I'd like a drink. '_Anything you want..._'.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I questioned a little too late, because my chest had already constricted at the tone of his voice.

_Anything you want._

He had a girlfriend. I didn't care. I wanted him, that much was certain.

Brawny laughed. "Yeah, E. Where's your girlfriend? Also, what's her name and what does she do for a living?"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett." Edward hissed, looked down at me and said, "No girlfriend."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "What? But you said-"

Edward shook his head, keeping his face serious. "No girlfriend."

All I could do was nod and pretend that his words didn't affect me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No girlfriend. I repeat- no girlfriend. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>**

_His words didn't affect me._

_His words did _not_ affect me._

There was no way. I didn't know this man, and it was silly for me to even think**...  
><strong>

"Hey, Cullen. You asshole. You can't keep doing that!" A blonde screamed from the other side of the bar, holding a tray above her head.

Edward stood behind the bar, grin on his face as he grabbed an empty glass.

"Sorry, Rose. Maybe if you were on top of things, my friend here wouldn't have to wait for a drink."

"Watch it," she warned. "Fair warning: this guy," she pointed at Edward, who rolled his eyes, "is bad news."

"Don't be a bitch to my brother," Brawny snapped at the blonde before winking at me.

"You guys are brothers?" I asked. They laughed.

"Only by blood." Brawny smiled. "I'm Emmett. Who are you?"

"Bella from Portland," I said as Edward set a lime green beverage in front of me.

"Why the fuck did you get her a margarita? Those things are awful."

"That's what _you_ think." Edward walked out from behind the bar and stood next to me. "Let the girl decide for herself."

"Isn't this place known for their amazing margaritas?" I questioned, receiving a laugh from everyone within a 15 foot radius.

The blonde, Rose, laughed as she walked past us. "No, honey. I think Edward is the only one in this town who actually likes them."

"It's only because everyone else hates them," Emmett explained. "Edward's a compassionate mother fucker, even for shitty tequila."

Compassionate was an understatement. He was already befriending me - trying to help me out - and I barely knew him.

"Just take a sip." Edward pushed. "I promise you'll love it."

So, I sipped the margarita, letting the cool burn of the tequila settle in my stomach before answering.

"Well, Portland? What's it gonna be?" Emmett questioned.

"That might be the best margarita I've ever had," I admitted. It wasn't a lie.

"I knew you were gonna love it." Edward smirked, receiving an eye roll from Emmett.

"Apparently, E can read minds _and_ predict the future," he said with a chuckle. "You knew she was going to love a shitty margarita? That's creepy as fuck."

"Yeah, Edward. That was a bit over the top, even for you," Rose agreed and stared me down. Not like she was sizing me up; or maybe she was, but it wasn't unfriendly. I didn't feel threatened.

"Butt out, Rose. You're just upset because Bella isn't a lesbian," Edward sneered.

Rose flipped us off and walked to the other end of the bar, leaving Emmett in hysterics.

"You can see the future, huh? Must be nice." I jokingly sighed as I wiped the condensation off the glass. "Tell me, what do you see in my future?"

"I don't know you, but I feel like I do." Edward's arm draped around the back of my bar stool. "I see good things."

"Cryptic."

"No." He raised an eyebrow. "You're good people," he said decidedly. "That much I can tell."

My cheeks burned and I had to look away from his eyes. He was so honest and...good. He was just too good.

"You're right. You don't know me," I mumbled.

"But I'm good at reading people," he said softly while twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

It was stupid and silly and utterly ridiculous, but Edward was right about the margaritas; they were good.

I could only hope he was right about me.

Edward narrowed his eyes and set a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes. It's something people do when they need to sober up before they drive home." He tugged on my hand, helping me off the stool.

We stepped outside as dusk began filling the sky. It was my favorite time of day; when the sky is dim and the sun is no longer in sight.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, staring at me with concern.

"I love this time of day. Dusk. It's...I don't know. I just love it."

"What else do you love?" Edward whispered, then laughed. "That was weird, sorry. I'm not sure why I want to know everything about you."

I shook my head, confused at what I could say to that. Because I felt the same.

"What does Edward Cullen do when he's not trying to sober up while walking around town with his tenants?" I teased.

"This probably looks bad to you; I realize that."

"No. It's okay. It's funny."

"I don't have any other tenants. My aunt passed away recently and left me her house; I'm not even sure why. All she left Emmett was her collection of bowling balls." Edward shoved his hands in his pockets, laughing at something. "Maybe she thought I was the more responsible nephew since I graduated college and am now manager at Newton's Olympic Outfitters."

"I'm sorry about your aunt."

"Thanks, but it was expected. She had been sick for a while."

"Doesn't make it any easier," I said.

Edward gave me a tiny smile. "Hey. I like you."

"You're nice, too."

_Too nice._

_Too good._

_Too intense._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the ladies at The Lemonade Stand for rec'ing this. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**

Edward and I strolled the streets until the sun had completely set. A cool breeze crept through the streets, following us; eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Bella, Bella."

Only smiling with my eyes, I wondered if he'd noticed I blushed each time he murmured my name. "Yes?"

"To be honest," he started in a playful tone, "I don't know anyone else named Bella."

"If I'm being honest as well, I don't know anyone else named Edward."

"That's a shame. Edward is a great name," he teased.

With each step we took, Edward revealed something new about himself while interrogating me, but never getting too deep. For that, I was grateful.

"I hate olives, but I refuse to order a martini without them." He spoke animatedly, but I was certain he was no longer buzzed. This was just who he was- carefree; happy.

Nodding appreciatively, I revealed that I preferred green olives to black.

"What are your thoughts on Ferris wheels?"

I admitted that I was terrified of them.

"You have a fear of heights?" Edward questioned, wrinkles forming on his forehead and between his eyebrows. He looked all too concerned with my confession.

"It's a legitimate fear." I stared at family walking towards us, smiling politely. "What are you scared of, Edward Cullen?"

Rubbing a hand over his chin, he groaned. "I'm scared of the way you keep using my full name."

"That's not something to be scared of. Are you not going to give me a real answer?"

Edward mused for a second before humming. "Not yet."

"Then your fear must be extremely embarrassing," I remarked sarcastically

"More embarrassing than being terrified of a Ferris wheel?" Edward inquired. "I think not."

Laughing out loud, I shook my head and informed him that he was wrong. "Don't cheapen my fear of heights."

"Don't assume my fear is embarrassing."

"Is it?"

Edward cleared his throat. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

I wouldn't push him for an answer. If he wanted to tell me, he would. Someday.

"That's where you work?" I nodded towards Newton's Olympic Outfitters. "It's...huge."

"The only sporting goods store in town. There's also a location Port Angeles and, more recently, Seattle."

Our pace slowed as I asked why he didn't want to work in Seattle.

Edward yawned and walked closer next to me, but not ever really touching me. "I went to school for four years in Seattle. I have nothing against the place. I did my time."

"Then why Forks?"

He thought for a moment. "Family."

"You care about them," I said decidedly. It was silly; of course he cared about his family.

Opening his mouth to speak, he paused before saying, "Yes, Bella. I do."

Maybe we weren't so different after all. He was only here because of his family; I was only here because I had to take care of Renee.

"Can we go somewhere?" he asked, pointing towards Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

I nodded. I had time to waste. I'd waste it with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd venture to guess that E's fear is of clowns. The ones who hang out in drains and, you know, kill people. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>**

"Can you tell me what we are about to do?" I questioned as Edward escorted me through the empty parking lot of Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

"I can. Yes."

A light laugh escaped my lips as I clarified, "But you aren't going to tell me."

He raised his eyebrows, slowing his pace to walk next to me. "Does it honestly matter?"

Honestly? No. It didn't matter.

Honestly? I had a bad feeling I'd go just about anywhere with him.

Honestly? I should have responded or something because Edward was staring at me like I was an imbecile.

"Do you have plans?" His tone was somewhat dark, only the amused glint in his eyes giving him away.

"No." I shook my head. "No where else to be." Not really, anyway. Renee could look after herself for a little while longer.

"Good."

"Are we going inside? Isn't this place closed?"

Edward pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and walked us around the back of the building. "For all they know, I left something important in my office."

We meandered through the dimly lit store in silence. He picked up a few Clif Bars and two bottles of water.

"Hungry?"

"Not really," he admitted as we walked in the direction of the Camping and Outdoors section of the store. "But you should never be unprepared."

Biting my lip, we stood in front of the tents and I...was kind of confused.

Edward unzipped one of the larger tents and waved his hand, motioning for me to crawl inside. "After you."

Crawling in the dark tent - I will admit - I was a bit suspicious. Maybe Edward did this all the time. Maybe he lured naive women into dark tents to seduce them. With Clif Bars. And overpriced purified water.

I thought back to our previous conversation as we walked through town, but nothing led me to believe he was anything but kind.

"Do you do this often?" I hoped my tone didn't sound accusatory.

"No. Never."

I believed him. "I believe you."

We settled in the tent, lying side by side.

Then he spoke, and any suspicion I had vanished with his easy chuckle. "Emmett once thought he was being attacked by a bear."

Our laughter filled the tent as he explained a past camping experience which involved a rented bear suit, lots of alcohol, and some mushrooms.

"I used to be wild," he snorted. "Now I think it's wild if I leave the cap off the toothpaste."

"Oh, but that _is_ wild," I teased.

"Tell me something crazy you've done," Edward said conversationally.

"This is up there." I sighed, almost content. Until the simple word _crazy_ floated around in my head, taunting me.

"Oh yeah?"

"_Oh yeah_. Breaking and entering, lying in department store tents, eating unpaid Clif Bars..."

"There was no breaking to accompany the entering; I used my keys," he pointed out. "And you've shown no interest in the Clif Bars I lifted for you."

"Sorry. I've never had anyone steal an energy bar for me before, so I'm not sure how to react."

I could practically hear Edward smiling in the dark as he noted, "They're organic; it was the least I could do."

We laid on our backs, staring at the polyester ceiling.

"Great view, huh?" I joked.

"The best. Very romantic."

Refraining from rolling my eyes, I pondered for a moment before speaking. "Does your family go camping often?"

"Not really. Does yours?"

"Renee and I have been a handful of times, mostly when I was younger." Before she was unhappy. "It's not really my thing."

Edward turned on his side to stare at me. His fingers ghosting along my arm as he asked, "What is your thing, Bella?"

"Wha-" I stuttered, focusing on trying to slow my heartbeat. "My thing?"

"I've spent most of the night talking about myself and other irrelevant things. What is _your_ thing?"

I wasn't sure; not really.

My thing - for the past fours years - had been taking care of Renee. Looking after her and making sure she didn't leave the oven on. Reminding her to drink water and Emergen-C the morning after consuming Vicodin and vodka. And the nights she did consume the deadly pair, to keep all sharp objects hidden.

But how do you tell someone that's your 'thing'? Looking after your mother. Keeping her alive; pacifying her, each day.

How do you tell someone you came home for spring break during your first year of college, only to find your mother had been drinking, cutting, and consuming more than the recommended amount of pain pills?

How do you tell someone your mother begged, cried, and pleaded for you to stay with her, claiming it would make her better? Normal.

How do you tell someone you're scared and lonely and most days you aren't sure about...anything.

You don't. You_ can't_.

I didn't lie to Edward. I couldn't let myself believe omission was lying.

"My thing is..." I paused, searching for an answer or time. Maybe both.

"Biting your lower lip?" Edward asked, laughing quietly. "What is making you so nervous?"

"You are," I hummed.

"Why?"

Looking away, I kept myself from trembling. "You're too good."

Edward's fingers stilled on my arm, burning my skin from contact. "_You're_ good."

Rolling on my side, we laid face to face. And I believed him.

"I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story will focus on E & B's relationship, and the only drama will come in the form of Renee. I promise this won't get too heavy, but I understand if this isn't some people's cup of tea. To those who stick around- thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>**

"Hi," I breathed, taking in his worn jeans, cheeky smirk, and unkempt hair that his fingers ran through.

My thoughts flashed back to his hand that rested on my hip as he slept peacefully in the tent.

I, on the other hand, wasn't able to sleep _at all_. Naturally.

Edward's smile was friendly, but his eyes were...distant. "Hi. Is...your mom here?"

Well, I couldn't exactly tell him she was still passed out, so I said she was busy. Because she _was_ busy- sleeping.

"She's always busy whenever I come by. I'm starting to think Renee doesn't exist," Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "That was...ridiculous. Of course she exists; I've met her..."

"No, it wasn't ridiculous. It was...funny," I lied. "Good joke."

He brought his hand up, almost as if he wanted to reach out for me. Instead, he rubbed the back of his neck and...laughed.

The disappointment was clear on my face, I'm sure.

"So, I woke up this morning. Alone. In a tent, at my place of employment." Edward explained, looking deadly serious.

Crossing my arms and tilting my head, I feigned confusion. "Huh. That's pretty odd."

"Yeah. The janitor who found me this morning also thought it was odd."

Keeping a straight face, save for my voice that wavered, I said, "At least he didn't find you in a compromising position. Like...naked or anything."

Edward focused on me for a moment, until it was clear I was uncomfortable under his stare.

I squirmed under his scrutiny, but that more due to the fact that I was thinking about him being naked.

It was the natural progression of the conversation, okay? Even though...I was the one who brought it up.

"I'm assuming you didn't come by to speak to my mother." I called him out on whatever supposed business he came here for.

My call-out caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle. It was quickly becoming my favorite thing. Not that I'd tell him that.

Edward let out a fake sigh. "You caught me."

"I had a feeling."

"Well, you did a disappearing act on me this morning. I had to come by to make sure you hadn't been kidnapped."

"Because that's a probable conclusion to come to when one wakes up alone?" I questioned, shaking with laughter.

"Exactly." His grin was devilish. "People break-in at Newton's all the time. And steal Clif Bars- or so I've heard."

"Uh huh."

"So, it wasn't too far-fetched to think you had been taken away from me."

"Right. Well, aren't you just an every day Sherlock Holmes."

Edward laughed - no, practically _giggled_ - and nodded in agreement. "What have I been doing wasting my time working at Newton's? I should try my hand at being a private investigator."

"Please, don't."

"Well. I'm glad you're safe and sound," he whispered softly. "I was thinking...you wanna go to the storage unit with me before I have to work?"

As if I'd say no to that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, I don't think I'd be able to turn down an offer into a porta potty with that guy. Clearly I have no limits. Or self-respect. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**

Leaving behind a note - just in case Renee were to wake and assume I had been kidnapped - I walked out the front door, locked up, and smiled at Edward holding the passenger door open.

"Emmett let me borrow it for the day," he commented on the truck.

"That was nice of him."

Edward snickered. "I'm using the term 'let' very loosely. He forced me into giving him a seventy-five percent discount on a pair of hiking boots."

"Oh..."

"It's fine. That boy loves my manager's discount. He takes advantage of me all the time."

And there I go again, imagining a naked Edward.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, until he began going on about the town of Forks and how it hasn't changed much. His little speech gave me time to stare; to watch him silently - and flawlessly - change gears while driving. I wasn't really sure how he did it; I had never been able to drive a manual. It was just so...so...

Impressive.

Edward glanced over keeping his hand on the stick shift. "What is?"

"What?"

"You just said something..." His brows furrowed. "Impressive?"

"Right. The uh..." I closed my eyes for a second, trying to think. But all I could think about was a naked Edward driving stick. "The town. Staying the same; never changing. You know, not getting caught up in all of the...luxuries of...being a city?"

It was quiet for a moment as I trailed off. And mentally kicked the shit out of myself, because _what?_ I had no idea.

Edward stared at the road ahead, not reacting to my comment about...well, about nothing, really. Which brought me back to my thought of him maybe being partially deaf. Which was turning out to not be such a bad thing.

Clearing my throat, I stared out the window and tried to keep my thoughts in order, in case I were to speak out loud again.

If he did hear me, surely he would deem me some weird girl who spoke nonsense. Surely he would second guess being my friend. Surely he wouldn't...be...laughing?

"What's was so funny?"

Edward's eyes crinkled, while mine narrowed. "You."

I sighed. So, he wasn't deaf. And I was apparently funny. "Glad you find me amusing."

"Well, what was all of that about?_ 'Luxuries of being a city_'?"

"Forget it."

"No. I want to hear more about how Forks-"

"Look. If you must know, I was caught off guard by how..._well_ you can drive stick, okay?"

Edward blinked. "Do you want me to teach you how to...drive stick?"

Glaring, because I was sure he was making fun of me, I crossed my arms and said, "That's okay. I wouldn't want you to have to borrow Emmett's truck again. No need to abuse your poor manager's discount again."

"Are you sure? I think it might be fun watching you get flustered while attempting to drive stick."

"Doesn't sound fun to me."

"Then I guess I'll just keep saying 'driving stick' if I want to watch you get flustered."

I had to bite my tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more update (storage unit) later this evening. Thanks to the ladies at TLS for rec'ing this, & also for being highly entertaining. And thank YOU for reading.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>**

Not many words were exchanged after Edward's teasing about teaching me how to drive stick. Part of me wanted to call him out on his innuendo, and part of me just wanted to watch him pump the clutch and switch gears.

I'm one of those people who are easily distracted, sure, but I found everything Edward did to be fascinating. Like the way he unlocked the storage unit. And the way he leaned over with his broad shoulders and lifted the roll-up steel door all while smirking. Always smirking.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Edward's lips curled into a sly smile, again, as he pointed inside the storage unit. Which, to my shock, was completely full.

"See this armoire?" Edward questioned. "And see this credenza?"

"I'm sorry, are you speaking English?" Because_ cruh-what?_

Edward snorted. "What part didn't you understand?"

"Cruh-"

"Credenza? Yeah. It's this big ole thing." He slapped the wood, twice.

I mentally repeated his words '_big ole thing'_ and my added thought of_ slapped the wood_ before practically choking on my own spit. Luckily for me, he apparently didn't know the Heimlich Manuever because those people are the worst. You know, since they like to whip out their skills when someone merely coughs.

I recovered from my coughing attack, and wiped the corners of my eyes as he stared at me, unsure of what to do. "I just- yeah. I'm good. I'm good."

He gave me a few hard back slaps and turned his attention back to the stupid, big ole piece of wood. "The couch we need is on the other side of these two pieces of furniture."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "So...let's start moving this stuff out of the way, so-"

Edward's hand flew out to stop me from making a move. As if I'd be able to move the furniture_ by myself_.

"Don't you want to see the couch first?"

"Um. Sure. But we have to move this stuff out of the way," I pointed out.

"Just hop over the credenza, step past that bakers rack and check out the couch."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? Then you'll know for sure if you even like it. Otherwise it'd be a waste of time and energy to move this large of an armoire."

Eying him, then eying the semi-lit storage unit, I sighed and confessed, "Edward. It's a free couch. I bet I'm going to love it like I've never loved a couch before."

"Just hop on over, Bella. Don't be so difficult."

Staring in disbelief, he brought both hands to my shoulders and gave me a tiny shove. "Wha- I'm not being difficult!"

"Then jump over the credenza. Test out the couch," he said playfully this time.

Well, I- okay. I glared, but I did what he said.

"To the left of the bakers rack, there should be a little room to walk."

"You sure do know a lot about furniture," I accused before sliding off the credenza and side-stepping the bakers rack.

"My mom's in real estate and my sister decorates the model homes for her. I have to listen to them complain all the time."

I ignored any claustrophobic fear that was welling up inside me, and stepped over a storage container to be rewarded with sight of the couch.

"It's more of a loveseat, I suppose." Edward realized as he found his way into the tiny area behind me.

"Yep. It's a loveseat, all right. A very...brown...loveseat."

Slightly tilting his head, he stared ahead and asked, "Is it...to your liking?"

"It's free, so yes. It's most definitely to my liking."

"Brown..." he mused quietly.

"And suede," I finished for him. "But I do like it. It beats having to lie in a hammock," I said cheerfully as I sat on the loveseat to "test it out".

"Hammocks aren't all that bad. I bet it'll catch on like wildfire."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

Edward sat next to me, our thighs touching, and I...lost my train of thought.

"So," I hummed.

"So?"

My voice cracked as I asked, "What's all of this stuff in here for, anyway?"

"Extra furniture and what not from Esme's model homes. My sister deals with all of this though; she's obviously not very organized."

"Ah, okay. Are you sure she doesn't mind letting Renee and me borrow this loveseat? I feel kind of awkward."

Edward leaned back against the cushions and spread his arm out along the back of the loveseat. "I already told them about you." My eyebrows raised and he said, "What I mean is I told them you're new to town and you didn't bring all of your furniture over from Portland. Esme is happy to help out."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "That's nice of her. And you. And your sister..."

"Alice. I also mentioned you were looking for a job, as I told you yesterday. Esme said you're welcome to stop by her office tomorrow."

"When did you arrange all of this?" I questioned.

"Earlier this morning. You know, in between waking up alone and searching for your Houdini ass. There was also coffee in there somewhere."

"Hm. You're sweet."

I could feel something shift between us, so I suggested we get to work. Edward barely nodded and I stepped back over the storage container, slid past the bakers rack and was jerked backward.

"Hey!" I squealed, thinking it was Edward. Unfortunately, it was the bastard of a bakers rack. "Shit. Uh...I think I'm stuck," I lamely admitted. "I think my shirt is caught on something."

I felt Edward behind me as he inspected what was keeping me in place. "Yeah. You're stuck all right."

"Can you..."

"Let me see..." he mused, using his fingers to inspect where the lower part of my shirt was caught. "I don't think this is going to be an easy fix."

"What?"

"Are you able to remove your shirt?" He asked seriously.

"Uh. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because." I felt him tugging at the fabric. "Unless you want me to rip your shirt, I'm going to need you to move out of the way for me to unhook this." My breathing picked up. "I won't look. You don't have to worry about that," Edward whispered into my hair.

"Okay, yeah. Let me just unbutton this." I hesitated before finally just doing it. No one else was around and I really didn't want him to rip my shirt. Because I loved this old ratty shirt I purchased on sale from Old Navy about five years ago. It...meant a lot to me.

Unbuttoning my shirt with shaky fingers, I shifted and let the shirt fall off my left shoulder. Once I was free, I stood still, listening to Edward's heavy breathing.

"How's it going back there? Chop-chop" I joked, because I was fucking shirtless in a storage unit with Edward and if he didn't move fast...

"You're going to have to move so I can bend down to unhook it, Bella."

Right. He did mention that before. Ha.

"There. I got it," Edward said in a low, gravelly voice.

Without thinking, or maybe I was thinking but everything was kind of hazy, I turned around to face him to retrieve my shirt.

"Here you go."

"Thank...you," I half whispered, half moaned.

His eyes never left mine, as promised, which was kind of gentlemanly of him. I mean, here I was, shirtless in only my bra, standing before him and he...wasn't even looking. Not even tempted.

Huh.

That was probably a bad thing, right? Why didn't he want to look at me? Was he gay? He did know an awful lot about all of the furniture and-

Edward unexpectedly grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into him. His lips moved frantically against mine as I grabbed a fistful of his shirt so he'd be closer to me, as if that were possible.

"Definitely not gay," I murmured against his lips before he let go of my neck.

I blinked, and would've assumed I was dreaming, but the tingling on my chin from his scruff let me know I was, in fact, awake.

"I'm sorry," he breathed before pulling away. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. I shouldn't have done that."

Edward ran a hand over his mouth, apparently still in shock over what he had done. And I stood there, dazed, and still shirtless.

Looking back up, I met his eyes and he looked torn. And so fucking good.

He tasted good, too. With his warm lips and...and I may have leaned closer, just to get another taste, only for him to point down at my shirt and suggest we get a move on.

I nodded in agreement as I buttoned my shirt while Edward adjusted himself.

_Definitely not gay._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm guessing this is one of those times when it pays to be clumsy. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**

Edward kissed me**.  
><strong>

But more importantly, he saved my shirt. Okay, that obviously wasn't more important**. **And just to let you know- I couldn't care less about the stinkin' shirt. I'm sure you figured that out; you aren't a fool.**  
><strong>

But I apparently was a fool because after the kiss, the buttoning of the shirt, and the adjustment of his...area, I had a hard time looking at him. Which kind of sucked because I enjoyed looking at him.

We didn't speak while moving the furniture. We just sort of worked together, in silence.

Moving the armoire out of the way was a task, because of the odd shape, but luckily no one was hurt. The credenza was a little easier since it wasn't as tall as the armoire; regardless, it was still a big ole piece of wood. And yes, that still made my inner perv laugh.

The bakers rack was halfway out of the storage unit when Edward set his side down and rubbed his eye.

I expressed my confusion with a_ what the hell are you doing_ glare because I was still holding my side of the bakers rack.

"I need to ask you something," Edward said clearly.

I let go of the furniture and muttered, "Go for it."

Maybe he was going to claim he regretted kissing me. Maybe he was going to suggest we no longer be friends. Maybe he-

"You thought I was gay."

My first reaction wasn't to laugh, I swear. But that didn't stop it from happening. "That's...not a question."

"Why did you think I was gay?"

"You thought I was lesbian the first time we met," I pointed out.

"That was a joke. I was joking with you."

"Alright." I shrugged and lifted my side of the bakers rack. "Are we going to finish moving this, or...what?"

"You didn't answer me."

I laughed, because I didn't _actually_ think he was gay. The thought never entered my head before he somehow kept his eyes away from my shirtless body. Oh, and the credenza talk. Definitely the knowledge of what a credenza was had me suspicious.

"If you must know, I don't think you are gay."

Edward thought for a moment. "Well, obviously not anymore."

"Eddie!" A tiny brunette girl ran over, grabbing hold of Edward's leg. "My Eddie!"

Holy fuck, the dude had a kid.

"Uncle Eddie!" she giggled, staring up at him, and I visibly relaxed.

Edward, or rather _Uncle Eddie_, reached down and picked the little girl up into his arms. "Emmy, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Emma! Never run away from me again, do you hear me?" A petite brunette ran over as she struggled to carry a giant silk plant. Catching her breath she said, "My goodness, this child is going to kill me."

"No I'm not, momma!"

"To what do I owe this pleasure, ladies?" Edward asked politely enough.

"Well, I was coming by to drop off this hideous silk ficus Mom just _insisted_ we use in the newest model. But no. God, just...no," the woman said as she set down the ficus.

The little girl whispered to Edward, "Momma doesn't like the fake tree."

Edward brought his face close to the little girl and muttered, "I can see why."

And I died. I motherfucking died because it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen in my entire existence.

"Oh, Bella." He smiled, ignoring the little girl pulling on his ear and said, "This is my sister Alice."

Alice reached out her hand, some sort of recognition appearing across her face. "Bella. Nice to meet you. I'm Alice. I keep this guy out of trouble."

"Who are you, Bella?" Emma suddenly asked.

Before I could respond, Edward intercepted and said, "Bella is my new friend. And this here is Emma, the most troublesome little thing ever to walk the planet. It's a good thing she's cute."

I tried to avoid Alice's stare as I said, "You_ are_ very cute, Emma. How old are you?"

"I'm..." she held up four, then three, then four fingers. "I'm four!"

"Good job!" Alice applauded. "Little Miss Emma just had a birthday last month. And what does Uncle Eddie do?" Alice looked on with a smirk, while Edward groaned. "He decides it'd be fun to rent one of those Bounce Houses, right?" I nodded, perplexed, and she just...kept talking. "Can you imagine three and four year olds going crazy in one of those things? And then of course, after all the children went home, the_ real_ children - Edward and our brother Emmett - decide to have a wrestling match, nearly deflating the thing!"

"Alice. I'm sure Bella doesn't want to her about this..." And I swore Edward was blushing as he said that.

"Uncle Emmett always beats Uncle Eddie," Emma revealed, causing Alice to burst out in laughter.

"Emmy!" Edward scolded. "You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"And what happens when you forget, huh?" Edward formed a devilish grin before tickling the poor child, torturous giggles escaping her mouth.

"Momma! Make him stop!"

"Edward. Give me back my child," Alice frowned and reached out to grab Emma. "Well, not trying to interrupt you two or anything. I should get her home. It's past her n-a-p time, and we both know how she gets without one."

"Yeah, we were just finishing up," Edward said quickly. "Going to move this couch into the truck then head back to Bella's.

"Good luck with that. Bella, it was very nice meeting you. Enjoy the couch," she winked before walking off.

"Bye pretty Bella!" Emma waved goodbye.

"She thinks you're pretty," Edward laughed, poking my side.

_So are you_, I wanted to say. So are you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uncle Eddie? Oh yeah, I just went _there_. Thaaaanks for reading.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>**

When Edward and I pulled up in front of my house, he didn't mention the Jetta-less driveway. Then again, why would he find it odd? Edward didn't know about Renee's problem; nor would he ever.

To him, the simple fact that my mom's car wasn't in the driveway merely meant she was out running errands or something equally as normal.

I knew otherwise. I knew better.

Honestly, I was secretly pleased Renee wasn't home when Edward and I were moving the hammocks and the couch. There was no telling what mood she would be in and that always left me feeling anxious, on edge.

Before he left, Edward asked if I was okay. And when I lied to him, he easily believed me.

We were standing in the driveway, saying our goodbyes when he stepped closer, towering over me.

"Thank you for everything," I murmured almost too softly, afraid of his close proximity and how it was affecting me.

So I took half a step back, because there was no need to get arrested for public indecency. No need to scar the children riding past us on their bikes.

Edward cleared his throat and stared at his shoe scuffing the pavement. "About earlier-"

"Hey. It's cool." I cut him off with a slight chuckle. "No need to explain yourself. It happens."

"Really? Landlords usually corner you in storage units and sexually assault you?" He was teasing, of course. But he was nervous for some reason.

"You kissed me and I kissed you back. I would hardly call that sexual assault."_  
><em>

Edward's soft gaze lingered in my mind as I drifted to sleep on the new-to-me couch.

"What's this? Charity?" Renee's spiteful tone sent a jolt of shock through me, forcing me to wake sooner than expected.

"Looks more like a couch than charity," I joked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Renee shook her head and asked, "Where are the hammocks?"

Because that was the more logical question. Not_ where'd you get the couch from_? or_ how did you move this in here all by yourself_?, but _'where are the hammocks?_'.

"In the garage. Two are in the backyard just..._hanging_ out."

Renee didn't even crack a smile. I personally thought it was one of my funnier jokes.

I followed her into the kitchen and watched her set a bottle of vodka in the freezer. "I think I might have a job."

"That was fast," she said as she washed her hands. "Where are the paper towels?"

I handed her the roll. "Yeah, well. Bills."

Renee stopped drying her hands to narrow her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"Do you think you're better than me because you already found a job?"

"No. Mom, I was just...telling you. I wasn't trying to upset you. I'm...sorry." Because giving in was easier than fighting.

Her shoulders slumped as her attitude disappeared. "No, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Shaking my head, I said nothing.

"I was looking for a job today, too. You're just better at all of that than I am."

"Better at being responsible?"

"Bella. I'm working on it, okay? Don't give me such a hard time." She patted my shoulder, opening the cabinet to retrieve a glass. "It's fine. Things are going to be fine."

I was also a better liar than she was.

As far back as I could remember, I had not a single memory of my parents being together. Sure, they were together to celebrate my birthday, some Christmases, and Easter when my Gramps would force us to attend church and eat brisket. But I don't remember Renee and Charlie ever being _together_; being in love.

Charlie didn't know about Renee's incident four years ago. He also didn't know of her second attempt half a year later when I tried to go back to school.

What Charlie did know was that Renee had been struggling with depression since before I was born. That was all he needed to know.

He claimed I was worse than he was. He said I enabled her, though I'm sure he didn't know the meaning of the word. Charlie refused to help Renee. He never took care of her. The one thing he was good at was leaving when things got tough.

It was close to midnight, and I knew the Grey Goose had lulled Renee into a coma, so it was safe to make the phone call.

Besides, he was used to receiving my calls after midnight. It was more normal than not.

"Swan speaking."

Taking a deep breath, I willed myself to sound strong; to sound mature and capable of dealing.

"Dad?" Five seconds into the conversation and my voice had already cracked.

"Bells? Why are you calling from a Washington area code?"

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "Residents of Forks, Washington as of...three days ago?"

The line was silent.

"Bella..."

"Dad, stop. I don't need to hear your spiel okay? I was just calling to let you know where we're at."

"This isn't normal. This isn't a good living environment for you." _Blah, blah, blah._ As if he'd never wasted his breath on this before.

"It's fine. Things are fine," I repeated Renee's words from earlier. They felt wrong slipping off my tongue.

"Things shouldn't be just _fine_, Bells. Come to Port Angeles. Maybe start school in Seattle. You can stay with me for a while until we figure things out," Charlie pleaded.

He always begged and I always denied. It was the one game we'd play over and over again, knowing exactly who would win.

"I can't leave." Even if I knew I should, I couldn't leave now. Not now.

"What does Forks have to offer you?"

Edward's face entered my mind and I closed my eyes, willing him away. I didn't want him present for this, even if he were only in my subconscious.

"This will be the last time we move," I lied, and lied, and lied. "She's doing...better," I lied again as the vodka in the freezer taunted me. "Look, I really think things are changing and at least we're closer to you now, right?"

"If I had the authority, I'd drive myself over there and bring you home to live with me."

"I know you would," I whispered softly, wishing things were different between us. "But you can't."

"Will you come visit me soon? I at least want to see you," Charlie asked, already letting himself sound defeated.

Because this was a fight - the game - I'd always win. Charlie stood no chance.

"Yeah. I'd like that. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Please take care of yourself. Don't put her first."

I hung up the phone before saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Charlie and his mustache seem to be a little upset when it comes to Bella enabling Renee, huh? Thanks for reading. Next update will be tomorrow.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>**

_Take care of yourself. Don't put her first.  
><em>

"You're up early." I spoke through a yawn as I found Renee sitting on the back porch.

She smiled over her coffee cup before handing it to me. "Early bird catches the worm and all that."

Since when the hell was that her motto?

"What are you doing today?" I sipped the coffee while silently thanking whomever discovered caffeine.

"I met this nice man Phil yesterday," Renee said casually. Or, she tried to sound casual and completely failed. "He owns a garden center called It's About Thyme."

"That's...cool." I eyed her.

"Thyme. Like the herb."

"Ooh. That makes more sense. Now it's funny," I admitted. "It's About Thyme," I repeated and chuckled to myself.

"Anyway, I noticed noticed a sign hanging in the window about needing help."

Handing her the coffee cup, I told her that sounded like a good plan. It was certainly up her alley. And, really, she sounded better today. Hopeful, even. But that may have been due to the caffeine.

After showering and trying to find something presentable, I dropped Renee off at the garden center and drove around town, not exactly sure what I was looking for.

Unfortunately, I didn't have Edward's phone number. I had been lucky to have him randomly show up the past few days.

Since he didn't give me directions to his mom's office, I spent ten minutes driving around town looking for some sort of realty office. Cause really, how many realty offices could there be in Forks?

A tiny office off the 101 caught my eye, so I pulled into the small lot and walked in.

There was an empty desk sitting in the middle of the room, and a tiny office off to the right.

"I'll be with you in one moment," a soft voice called out.

I sat in one of the chairs against the wall, wishing I hadn't worn my fucking Vans.

"Hi. May I help you?" A woman with chestnut hair and kind eyes asked as she exited her office.

"Yes. I'm here to meet with Esme," I explained, pushing the hair out of my face. She was immaculately dresses and I suddenly felt very...plain. "Edward-"

"Oh! You must be Bella!" Esme lunged towards me, keeping a smile plastered on her face. "Edward told me you'd be coming by sometime today."

"Yes. I'm Bella." I smiled shyly, because it wasn't lost on me that I was meeting Edward's mother.

Before I realized what she was doing, she pulled me into a suffocating hug. She was a dainty woman, but her hug was warm and welcoming. "It's so nice to meet you," she practically mumbled into my hair.

"It's nice-"

Esme pulled back, still smiling. "You're just darling. Really."

What was I supposed to say to that?

"Th...anks! Um, so-"

"Did you happen to bring a resume with you?" Esme asked, walking back to her desk. I followed her into the office.

"Actually...no. It completely slipped my mind."

Esme waved her hand and winked at me. "Not a problem. You come highly recommended."

Before I could say anything, I heard someone enter the realty office.

_Edward,_ I thought to myself. Imagine my disappointment when it was an older blonde man. Well, not too disappointed because he was handsome. And I had never used that word before to describe anyone.

The man walked past me into Esme's office, seemingly startled by my presence.

"Oh. Hello. I didn't know you were busy, honey. I have less than an hour. Did you still want to do lunch?" The man asked, smiling at me before kissing Esme hello.

"This is Bella," Esme explained, giving the man a pointed look.

I tried hard to keep a straight face. Perfect. Wonderful. Not awkward at all.

"Bella! Hey, Bella. I'm Carlisle, Edward's father." He reached a hand out and overzealously shook my hand, causing my arm and pretty much entire body to shake.

Whiplash. That's all I gotta say.

"It's nice to meet you both," I replied politely. "I can...come back later, if you'd like. Edward didn't mention a certain time for me to stop by, so..."

"Nonsense! We were just going to lunch. Would you like to join us?" Carlisle nodded enthusiastically in his sweater vest.

"Uh..."

"Please do," Esme pushed. "We can talk about the job and maybe get to know you a little."

I stood there in my jeans and dirty Vans, staring at Edward's parents who were...normal. Their eyes held the same crinkle and easiness that Edward's did.

In other words, I wanted to say no to spare myself a heart attack. But I couldn't.

"Okay. That would be great."

"Perfect," Esme beamed.

And they were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so...you can thank Kitty Vuitton for this extra update. She bribed me with wine. I would've settled for some Rob porn. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<br>**

Despite my protests, Carlisle suggested I ride with him and his wife to Pacific Pizza. I practically bit off all my nails on the ride over to the restaurant. Esme asked me at least five times if I was sure I liked pizza._ Who doesn't,_ I asked rhetorically, creating laughter in the vehicle. I was too nervous to laugh along with them.

When we walked into Pacific Pizza, Carlisle asked to be seated at a table for four. That's when I knew Edward would be meeting us for lunch, and I was able to somewhat relax.

After we were seated in a booth, Esme tapped her manicured nails on the table and began telling us about the funniest thing she heard the other day.

Something, or rather _someone_, caught my attention in my peripheral. It was Edward, of course, and he'd walked into the restaurant, waving at a woman standing near the register.

My eyes stayed locked on him. I had no choice but to stare.

An elderly man who was leaving the restaurant stopped Edward and started up a conversation. Edward nodded and smiled and talked with his hands. He must have said something funny because the elderly man laughed so hard his dentures almost slipped out of his mouth.

I couldn't help but smile. Edward had a way with people, that was for sure.

Then his eyes suddenly snapped in my direction and he eye-crinkle smiled at me. He spoke to the elderly man but kept his gaze on me._ 'Someone is waiting for me_'; I read his lips.

_I_ was the someone he spoke of. I may not have been Edward's someone, but I was someone worthy enough to be seen by him.

Edward shook his head as he strode over to the booth. "I told them not to do this." His smirk was playful as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh, you're no fun," Esme teased. Edward pecked her cheek before sitting entirely too close to me in the booth.

Not that _I_ minded, of course. I just wasn't sure how his parents would react to me...sexually assaulting their son in public.

"Have they been torturing you?" he asked with amusement in both his eyes and tone.

"No. Not at all," I admitted. But I honestly had no idea if his parents had even asked me a single question since we took our seats. Once Edward walked in, my focus was on him.

I cautiously glanced up at Esme, who was already smiling at me. So she must have noticed me eye fucking her son. I wasn't sure if that was something I should be embarrassed about.

"It's not like we planned this, Edward," Emse chided. "It was merely a coincidence Bella showed up before your father and I left for lunch."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you order yet?"

"Not yet," Carlisle said, scanning the menu.

Edward turned his head, leaned closer to me and whispered, "Hi."

His hand snaked out of sight and under the table, lightly touching the side of my thigh.

"Hi," I managed to choke out.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"So, Bella? Edward was telling us you moved here from Portland," Esme interrupted.

"Yes."

"Are you liking Forks so far?" Carlisle spoke next. "It's a little different from Portland."

"Yeah, there are...less people," I lamely commented.

_What?_ I'd like to see you come up with an eloquent response while Edward traces tiny circles on your thigh.

"And your mother, she's the one who found the house for lease? Are you in school? How old are you?"

"What are you-" Edward said in exasperation. "You could at least_ pretend_ to interview her."

"I'm only asking so I can get an idea of her schedule, Edward. I swear, sometimes you are exactly like your father."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this." Carlisle winked.

"It's fine," I lied as my palms began sweating and my leg bounced out of control. Edward moved his hand, letting it rest right above my knee. He gave my thigh a tiny squeeze and I was thankful for the simple gesture.

I was also thankful the waitress walked over to take our orders.

Once everyone ordered I explained that yes, my mother was the one who contacted Edward about the house. I also mentioned school, explaining that I wasn't currently attending. They didn't ask why, and I didn't tell them why not.

Esme looked thoughtful and said, "Well, since you aren't in school right now, I would love if you worked at least four days a week. If you don't mind."

"Aren't you even going to tell her what she'd be doing? Bella, I swear she isn't usually this...odd," Edward said seriously.

Right. Because his mother not explaining my job duties beforehand was_ odd._ If that were true, I'd hate to know what his thoughts were about Renee.

"Excuse Edward. He's not usually this much of a grouch." Esme ignored his snickering. "I would just need you to answer the phone and schedule appointments for me to meet with prospective buyers, renters, that sort of thing. Maybe even accompany my daughter, Alice, to make purchases for the model homes. I'm not sure she appreciates my style choices."

I laughed, remembering Alice ranting about the silk ficus. "It all sounds great. Thank you so much. I didn't expect to find a job this soon."

Esme shushed me. "Nonsense. I should be thanking you for helping me out."

I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I'd thank the Cullen family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Even elderly men with dentures are dazzled by Edward. Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>

**P.S. SoapyMayhem created an awesome banner for me! You can find link in my profile.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<br>**

Yesterday afternoon, Bella ate lunch with my parents. It wasn't as painful as it could've been. That was partly due to the fact I didn't have enough time to properly over-analyze since I found out about it ten minutes before I showed up.

Esme had sent me a text letting me know they were on their way to the restaurant, casually adding that Bella was in the backseat_. _I suppose I was more shocked that Esme even knew how to text rather than the fact Bella was joining us for lunch. Esme was very persuasive on her own, but add my sweater-vest-loving father to the equation and they were unstoppable.

Bella's top half was calm, she never flinched or faltered. Her leg bouncing under the table was the only indicator she was a bundle of nerves.

I grabbed her leg to calm her, which seemed to do the trick. It took everything I had not to go relieve myself in the bathroom of Pacific fucking Pizza.

Esme stared at her in awe, almost as if Bella held a secret. Carlisle didn't say much, but then again, he never does.

Alice had met her two days ago at the storage unit, claiming it was a coincidence. Nothing is_ ever_ a coincidence with Alice. She just...knows shit. And it's annoying.

She called me later that evening to tell me Bella was nice, but young. _  
><em>

_"But isn't she too young for you, Edward?_"

Too young for me to what? Hang out with her? Get to know her? Be her fucking friend?

Earlier that day same day, before Alice had interrupted us, I had casually mentioned to my mom and sister I was going to help out a friend and lend her a couch. And when they questioned if the aforementioned friend was attractive, I didn't deny it. I couldn't.

And because I apparently never blush, Alice accused me of having a crush. Yes. My twenty-nine year old sister used the word crush. So I told her to mind her own damn business because it was really getting old.

Two days ago, I made the mistake of kissing Bella, my tenant, because I couldn't help myself.

Three days ago, I made the mistake of getting snockered and convincing Bella, my tenant, to sleep with me in a tent.

Four days ago, nothing terrified me. Until I met Bella Swan, my tenant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little EPOV. He's nice & apparently it's not clowns that scare him.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter Seventeen  
><strong>

"But, dude," Emmett started. I was already having trouble taking him seriously. That was the third time he had called me 'dude' today. "She's your tenant."

"And the sky is blue. I'm not sure why you feel the need to state the obvious," I said flatly.

"Okay, okay. Did you fuck her yet?"

"No. You're kind of a dick, but no."

But fuck, just thinking about what touching her thigh did to me...and when I kissed her...I had to stop thinking about it. Because I was standing next to Emmett. And I was getting hard just thinking about her.

Emmett blinked twice. "Wow."

"What?"

"You just got hard from thinking about her?" Emmett pointed at my crotch and laughed, creating a scene in the middle of Newton's.

"You're a real riot," I scolded, adjusting myself.

"Portland did seem like a pretty nice chick. I say go for it."

Well, if _Emmett_ gave me the okay, that meant...well, it didn't mean anything good.

"She is nice," I agreed.

Emmett held up a second finger and said, "She liked your shitty tequila."

"It's not shitty."

"Oh, and she isn't a lesbian. So, that's good." Emmett nudged my shoulder for whatever reason before turning his attention back to the Sale rack.

"Yes," I agreed sarcastically. "It helps the wooing process when the object of your affection isn't attracted to the same sex."

Emmett thought about that one for a while, then blurted out, "Alice doesn't like her."

"What?"

"Yeah. She was all bitchy face last night, going on about how young she is."

"I'm only five years older than Bella! How is-" I stopped myself from going off. "And...it doesn't even matter," I lied. "Why the fuck does she care, anyway? Jasper is seven years older than she is."

"He is?" Emmett question, mentally calculating if I was correct. "Since when?"

"Since..." I trailed off, not really paying attention to Emmett any longer. "Alice can't still be upset over the Kate thing."

"Oh, like hell she can't," Emmett said with feigned attitude. "Kate is her best friend and you dumped the shit out of her."

"We broke up a year ago! And it was mutual."

"Mutual?" Emmett snorted, grabbing a parka off the rack and holding it up to his chest. "It was mutual after you convinced her you two should break up."

Yeah. It wasn't mutual. Not at first, anyway. But then Kate found her way into Peter's bed and they recently got engaged.

I was finding it hard to believe that Kate would be the reason why Alice didn't like Bella.

"I need to ask you a serious question," Emmett gulped, demanding my full attention. "What's the difference between a parka and a jacket?"

"Holy shit. Can you stay on topic for like one second?"

"Dude! Dude, okay. I know you've told me this before. But I can't choose between this blue parka and the grey jacket."

I snatched the parka from his hands and said, "Your only job is to find out why Alice doesn't like Bella, okay?"

"But that isn't my only-"

"It is for today. You'll get the parka once you figure out Alice's problem."

Emmett narrowed his eyes and asked, "What's in it for me?"

"This!" I screamed, throwing the parka at him. "Go over to their house and...I don't know. I have no idea what it is you do over there."

"I jump on the trampoline with Emma."

"That...probably isn't very safe. Have you seen the size difference between you two?"

"Nah, it's cool. That kid lives on the edge. I gave her cotton candy yesterday. You should've seen how fucking hyper she was."

"I can imagine it'd be the same way you react when given sugar." I laughed. So did Emmett. Although I'm sure he wouldn't be laughing if he realized I was making fun of him.

"Fine. I get the information, then you'll give me the parka? And...maybe cotton candy?"

I dropped my head. "Just...go"

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but with Alice's disapproval and Emmett's short attention span, the wooing process became that much harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this little story is up on the poll for TLS Fic of the Week! Edward might consider lowering the rent if you voted for me :) TONS of great stories & this week you can choose FIVE! - www . tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com  
><strong>

**Oh! Will update again later tonight. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<br>**

Sunday evenings were always a big deal in the Cullen house. They consisted of pork roast, mashed potatoes, and some sort of vegetable.

"Emmett? How is Rose doing? We haven't seen her in a while," Esme asked politely, passing him the bowl of mashed potatoes.

Emmett growled, digging into the bowl with more force than necessary. "She's fine. Still ignoring me, but she's fine."

"What did you do this time?" Carlisle laughed.

"I did nothing. She always does this. She loves the drama."

"That's what happens when you date a bartender who's named after a flower," Alice quipped, wiping Emma's mouth as she pulled away.

"Her name is Rosalie," Emmett sneered. "And I suggest ya keep your God da-"

Alice smiled sweetly, pointing at Emma. "Language."

"I don't give a fu...dgesicle about your thoughts on Rose, okay? She's my person. Your opinion doesn't matter to me," Emmett explained, grabbing the bottle of wine to refill his glass.

To hang around Alice, there was a two glass minimum requirement. Needless to say, the wine flowed freely during Sunday dinner.

The table was silent, save for silverware clinking against the china. I made a face at Emma who giggled in response.

Alice's dig about Rose really...well, it pissed me off. Normally I kept my mouth shut because Emmett could handle it. He was always good about sticking up for Rose.

But tonight? I was on edge. Maybe it had to do with not having seen Bella in a few days. Or maybe it had to do with my snob of a sister.

I'm sure it was the latter.

"What? Now you don't approve of Rose? Is there not anyone good enough to date your brothers?" I tried to keep the acid tone at a minimum.

Alice barely flinched. "When did I ever approve of Rose?"

And...she had a point. Alice had always been very vocal about her opinions. It also didn't please her too much that Rosalie was just as stubborn as she was and didn't put up with Alice's snide remarks. Which, of course, made me like Rose that much more.

"What is that supposed to mean, Edward?" Alice questioned defensively. "Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"No. Not really." I shrugged, grabbing my glass of wine. We could hash this out after dinner when Emma wasn't around.

"So, should I be expecting Emmett to come by again tomorrow? Or did you run out of things to bribe him with?"

"Uncle Emmett is gonna play me with again, momma?" Emma squealed, only to be shushed by Alice.

"Emmett?" I blatantly glared. "Do you not know how to keep anything to yourself?"

"Dude. It's Alice. She just...knows."

"And I baked cupcakes," she added.

"Yeah. And she baked cupcakes."

Shaking my head, Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile before stealing the wine from Emmett.

"I'm not sure why you have such a problem with Bella. You don't even know her," I said in exasperation.

"Neither do you!" Alice's shrill voice filled the dining room.

"Alice. That's enough," Carlisle scolded. "I don't think this is appropriate dinner conversation."

"Who is Bella?" Jasper asked me.

Emma clapped her hands together. "Bella is pretty!"

I pinched her little cheeks.

"I'm renting out Aunt Liz's house. It had been sitting there for a few months, so I figured why not?"

"So, Bella is renting out the house?" Jasper questioned, ignoring Alice's pouting.

"Well, she and her mom are. I actually didn't know Renee had a daughter until last week when I dropped off a copy of the lease."

"What exactly do you know about being a landlord, anyway?" Alice snipped.

"Edward is perfectly capable, and you know I've gone over a few things with him." Esme smiled warmly at me.

Emmett cocked his head and asked, "Wasn't there a copy of 'Property Management for Dummies' in your office today?"

"Yes. It never helps to be prepared," I muttered, staring down at my plate.

"Well, I thought Bella was just darling," Esme added.

"Tennis shoes are not darling. Wrinkled shirts are not darling." Alice laughed bitterly, standing from the table while grabbing Emma's hand.

Tightening my jaw, I tried to keep my voice calm. "Since when did you become such a snob, Alice?" I managed to say before she left the room.

Alice just glared at me before walking away.

"What crawled up her butt?" Emmett asked.

Jasper looked down at his hands and said, "She had a doctor's appointment Friday. Still nothing."

"Oh, Jasper..." Esme said softly, leaving the table to follow after Alice.

Emmett mumbled an apology before grabbing Alice's plate which had gone untouched.

"I'm sorry, man," I swallowed, feeling guilty for snapping at her.

Alice and Jasper had been trying to have another child since Emma was born. It had proven to be a tough four years, causing my sister to become bitter and...just bitter. But her struggles didn't give her the right to go around and treat people she didn't know like they were beneath her.

"It'll work out." Jasper smiled sadly and set his napkin on the table before leaving the room.

"Awkward dinner, huh?" Emmett asked before shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Hey, where you going?"

"To see Bella," I admitted, causing Carlisle to smirk.

Emmett pointed his fork at me. "Is she your person?"

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last update for the day. Thank to those who have already voted! :) www . tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com  
><strong>

**Also, check out From my Window by KitKat681. It's now complete!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Sunday evenings were complete crap. There was nothing good on TV, the butternut squash and apple casserole I tried to bake turned out like shit, and Renee was busy working her way through her second bottle of wine.

My stomach growled, and I cursed the casserole dish soaking in the sink.

"We don't have any milk," I commented out loud to anyone who would listen.

The casserole dish laughed at me.

"Then go to the store," Renee said brilliantly, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, I realized it was almost eight. The grocery store in town was either already closed or would be be closing soon, so I grabbed the keys and drove up the street. Pathetic how happy I was just to escape for a while.

The grocery store wasn't closed, but it was practically empty, so I meandered my way through each aisle despite the fact I was only there for one thing. I was in the middle of educating myself on razors when I heard a voice behind me.

"Chick razors suck. You'd be better off buying that Gillette razor."

I jumped. "Oh! I thought I was the only one in here," I spit out lamely. The guy laughed. And then I realized I was an idiot. "No, I didn't mean I thought I was the only one in the store. Obviously. I don't know what I meant. Never mind."

"It's cool. Did you need help finding anything?"

Setting the razors back on the shelf, I admitted I had only came to buy milk.

"You're in the wrong aisle." The clerk smiled.

"Yes." I looked around, somewhat uncomfortable at the one-on-one time this clerk was giving me. "Thank you."

"I'm Ben. I can check you out whenever you're ready."

"Okay. Thanks, Ben." He walked away, leaving me be to peruse the rest of the aisles in peace.

When I reached the baking aisle, I came to the conclusion that I would bake Edward some goodies for getting me a job. It was the very least I could do. The only problem was that I wasn't sure what he liked, so I figured I could bake him some homemade granola bars as an inside joke.

I gathered everything I needed and set it all on the conveyer belt. Ben, the clerk, swiped everything a little slower than necessary.

"Paper or plastic?"

"Neither," I said, staring off at nothing.

"Um..."

"Oh. Here." I thrust a linen bag at him. "Yeah. My mom is big into all that...stuff."

"That's pretty cool," he mentioned as he loaded the bag with my groceries.

I paid, said goodbye and ignored the gas light in the car because honestly, I was too lazy to fill up the car.

Pulling into the driveway, I noticed a familiar car parked next to the curb. And then I saw Edward form standing under the porch light talking to Renee. Fumbling to exit the car, I grabbed the linen bag of groceries and hesitantly walked towards Edward.

His eyes lit up when he saw me, and it hurt me to look at him without allowing mine to light up as well.

"Hi. Oh, here. Let me get that for you," he offered, reaching for the bag.

Renee looked between the two of us, and I was suddenly unsure of how to act around him. She didn't know I had hung out with him a few times, and she certainly didn't know we had kissed.

So, I guarded that sack of groceries as if my life depended on it because hell if I was going to let Edward be chivalrous and give Renee something to be suspicious about.

"That's okay. I got it," I said flatly, noticing the way his forehead creased with confusion. "What brings you here?"

"Right. Um." Edward robotically turned and gave Renee a small smile. "I was just coming by to see how you two were settling in. And it looks like y'all are doing just fine. So."

"That was very nice of you. Wasn't that nice of him, Bella?" Renee slurred. And then patted his arm. No. She practically _stroked_ it.

"Yes. That was very nice of you, Edward."

His eyes burned into mine, and I wanted to look away. I wanted to look away and not force him to be subjected to an awkward arm stroke.

"I guess I'll be going now." Edward started walking away from us, and made it halfway through the yard when he turned around. "Unless there is something you need help with? Since I'm already here. I can help you with whatever."

Edward wanted to stay. He was looking for some reason to stay. And I'd take the bait.

I'd always take the bait.

"Oh, that's okay. I think-"

"Actually!" I spoke up, loudly, interrupting Renee. "The hammocks."

Renee scratched her head. "The hammocks?"

"Yes. I don't think I did a good job at putting them together the other day. Maybe you could take a look?"

"Definitely!" Edward said a little too enthusiastically. I had to fight back the laughter. "Yeah. Since I'm already here," he repeated, sounding less enthused this time.

"I'll go put the groceries inside and meet you out back in a few."

"Okay. I guess that's a good idea." Renee shook her head, probably confused as to why her daughter and landlord were going to work on hammocks this time of night. "I'm going to shower and sleep. Lock up, will ya?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Edward cleared his throat and mouthed _sorry_ before walking around the side of the house.

As if he'd ever have to apologize to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Update later this evening and it will be worth the wait ;) Thanks thanks.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>**

"Sorry for randomly showing up," Edward whispered as I walked towards his shadowy figure.

"No. Don't even worry about it." I looked back at the house, making sure Renee's bedroom light was off. "I'm pretty sure you can stop by whenever you want, right?"

"Nah. I think I'm supposed to give you at least twenty-four hours notice before showing up."

"Isn't that only required if you enter?" Edward chuckled quietly. "The house. Only if you enter the house. Okay. I'm just going to...yeah."

Edward pinched my hip and focused on the two hammocks set up under the only tree in the backyard. "Well, since we're out here we should at least pretend to make sure these were put together correctly." He turned to me, poking my arm. "Right?"

"I guess so."

"Let's start with the hammock you assembled. I'm sure mine is fine."

"Why?" I questioned. "You don't trust my hammock building skills?"

"You were attacked by a bakers rack the other day," Edward deadpanned.

Nudging his shoulder, I said, "And that was _my_ fault?"

He shrugged.

"It was your idea to climb over the cruh..."

"Credenza," he finished.

"I know what it's called."

He shrugged again and I squinted in the dark to see him smiling.

"You're cute when you're mad."

"I'm not mad," I pouted. I was just a little annoyed. Not mad.

"Come on. Lay with me. It'll cheer you up." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the hammock he had assembled.

With some maneuvering, we were finally settled and lying against one another. It was good and he was warm and my stomach betrayed me and began to flutter.

"It's dark out here, huh?" He breathed warm air on my face, causing me to shiver.

I barely nodded in response.

He tucked my head under his chin. "Tell me everything you did today."

"I didn't do much," I admitted. "Most exciting thing I did all day was go to the grocery store, as you know. Is it always that dead in there?"

"When you go that late at night, yeah." Edward's fingers moved absently over my shoulder. It shouldn't have affected me the way it did. My body instantly moved closer to his.

"It was kind of funny. I was standing in the store and some clerk named Ben startled me and-" Edward stiffened for a moment. "What?"

"You probably shouldn't do that again."

"What?"

"Go to the store that late," he replied, causing me to laugh. "Bella. I'm serious. What was so important, huh?"

"Milk is important." Really, what did he think was going to happen? "Your turn. What'd you do today?"

Edward shifted, pulling my body closer, causing the hammock to sway back and forth.

"Sunday dinner with my family and then I came straight here."

"Why?" I swallowed, thankful he couldn't see my blush in the shadows.

His grip on my waist tightened. "You know why."

"Yeah?"

"You should." Edward lowered his head, lips lightly pecking my shoulder. "Do you think it'd be okay if..." he mumbled into my neck. "I kind of want to kiss you again."

"Kind of?"

I could feel him smile against my neck. "I'm asking you this time."

"You're asking if you can kiss me?" I swallowed hard.

"Yes."

"I don't see why not. You've already done it once. It wouldn't make sense if-"

Edward tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing and touching and smiling.

"I'm not sure what you're doing to me," he breathed, pulling away. His fingers crept between the skin on my hip and the waistband of my jeans. "Remember when we were in the tent?"

"As if I could forget."

"It took more restraint than I realized I had to not..take you. Right there." Edward swallowed. It sounded like he was in pain.

"You...want me?"

"Christ. Yes."

"I kind of want you to."

"Kind of?" he asked playfully. "Can I...touch you?"

I nodded, pretty sure what he meant. He was being way too nice and shy and just so _Edward _about the whole thing.

He brought his free hand between us, rubbing me through my jeans.

I practically came right there.

"You want this? I can feel how wet you are...even through your jeans," he growled and I closed my eyes.

"I do. I do want this."

"Unbutton your jeans," he instructed. "Unzip them." With frantic hands and a slightly swaying hammock, I did as he said. "Do you want me to touch you, Bella?"

"God, yes," I choked out.

"Where?"

I blinked. Then grabbed his hand and slipped it in my jeans.

"Shit. You're warm. So wet..." Edward slipped one finger inside me, and I bit my lip from crying out. "Good?"

"Good."

With my eyes closed, I reached down and unzipped his jeans, reaching inside his boxers to pull out his dick. He was so good and so hard and just...

"Shhhhhit. Bella."

He slipped another finger inside me as I gripped his dick harder. I rubbed my hand down, then up, and over his head of his dick and felt him slightly leak.

"Mmm," I hummed against his lips as he kissed me. "Edward, you-"

"Just...keep..."

"Uh huh," I panted, realizing the hammock was swaying as he bucked his hips harder, faster.

"Bella? You need to come," he said in a hard voice.

Demanding.

Pushing me over the edge.

And I came. Right before he did.

"Edward?" I asked, out of breath. He hummed against my neck in response. "Can I have your phone number?"

He pulled away, giving me a quick kiss and a throaty laugh. "You can have more than that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well *ahem* so...at least the hammock didn't fall apart.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<br>**

"What are you fearful of?" I asked softly.

"Rain..."

I laughed, shaking the hammock. "What? You're scared of rain? Well you picked the wrong place to live."

"No." He rubbed my arm, not minding my hair was in his face or in his mouth as he spoke. "It's raining. Don't you feel that?"

Holding my breath, I looked up at the tree above us and waited to feel the light sprinkles scatter along my arms and face.

Edward sighed.

And I stared at his strong profile.

"You aren't scared of anything, are you?" I said more to myself. Because I just knew. There was no way anything could keep him from doing what he wanted. I envied him for that. "You might as well just tell me."

"What would be the point?" He playfully scoffed and closed his eyes. "Then you'd know my weakness. You could destroy me."

"So?"

"So you think Superman went around revealing his weakness of kryptonite? No."

"He revealed his weakness to Lois Lane," I pointed out.

"She was a smart cookie. She figured it out on her own, didn't she?"

"No. Okay...say your weakness is kryptonite and I bake you cookies. Unbeknownst to you and your weakness, I add kryptonite to the recipe. Then you eat them and die."

"Whoa. That's a little morbid for hammock time. Why do I have to die?" Edward asked in bewilderment.

"Your death could be avoided if you just reveal to me your weakness, you know?"

He wasn't buying it.

But for some reason I couldn't let it go.

Edward looked down at me for a moment before covering my face with his hand. "You're very strange. And you seem to be getting way too into this."

"No." I laughed and pushed his hand away. "Fine. I give up. But just know it's only fair. I told you my fear."

"You told me your looks-good-on-paper fear. Ferris wheels?_ Please_."

"My fear is of _heights_, not Ferris wheels. We've been over this. And...looks-good-on-paper?"

"Yeah, like...okay. I have a fear of spiders; clowns; popsicles that taste like bananas. Those are all legitimate fears, but they aren't the ones that keep you up at night, you know?"

Eying him, I admitted the clown fear most definitely kept people up at night.

"You know what I mean." Edward brought one finger and lightly tapped the skin above my breast. "Those fears. The ones that make your heart hurt because you can't control them."

I swallowed, blinking back tears. He didn't know. He obviously didn't know. But the way his eyes burned into mine almost felt like he did; like he knew I was hiding something. Edward searched my eyes and frowned as the rain began to pick up.

"You." Edward said cryptically.

"Me what?"

"You kind of scare me, Bella," he admitted, finally giving in.

"But...what? _I_ scare _you_?"

His hand held my cheek in place and he kissed me.

"That doesn't make sense..." I trailed off in shock as he licked his lips.

"Your fear doesn't make sense either. Come on...Ferris wheels?" Edward teased.

And all too suddenly, Edward had given me the knowledge and power to destroy him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short but hopefully sweet. One more update later!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<br>**

The end of the week was quickly approaching, as was the first of the month. Rent was going to be due and I wasn't exactly sure how that would go down.

_Hey, Edward. Wanna go hang out in the hammock again? Also, here's a check for rent._

No. That's...stupid. Tempting, but stupid.

I had started work on Monday with Esme, which was turning out to not be awkward at all. She was very professional and hardly ever brought up Edward...meaning she mentioned him at least three time a day, trying to elicit some sort of reaction from me. Esme didn't realize I was the queen of poker faces. I had to be.

The week passed slowly and I had to admit, I was disappointed Edward hadn't made any unexpected drop-ins. He had called Tuesday evening to ask how everything had gone at work. The call only lasted four minutes due to Emma screaming in the background, but those four minutes were enough to hold me over until I saw him again.

_"Work's kind of crazy, but I'd like to see you soon."_

I'd like to see him, too. So, despite the voice in my head telling me not to get too invested, I baked him some treats as an excuse to stop by Newton's on Thursday.

Because nothing said thank you quite like gluten-free sesame bars.

"Hi. I'm looking for Edward Cullen," I said to the female standing behind the customer service counter.

"Who are you?" She didn't even have the decency to not look upset.

"Bella Swan. He actually didn't know I'd be stopping by...um...I just-"

"One sec," she said before walking away.

A few minutes later, Edward made his way to the front of the store, customer service girl trailing behind him.

"Fancy seeing you here." Edward grinned. "I thought you were working today?" He bobbed his head towards the sliding doors and we walked outside.

"I am. I get an hour for lunch," I said, ignoring the glare of the female employee as we walked away. Instead, I thrust the container of sesame bars I had baked last night into his hands. "Here."

"What's this?" Edward asked, opening the container.

"Homemade honey and sesame seed...bar...things." Worst description ever. "They're really good." Ah, that was better.

Edward rubbed his eyebrow, momentarily dazing me with the movement of his fingers.

You know, the fingers that had been inside me four long days ago.

"Is there a reason behind this kind gesture?"

"Just to say thanks for getting me the job." And for the hammock time. But that went without saying.

"I didn't get you the job," he replied as he broke off a piece of the sesame bar and shoved it in his mouth. "That was all you."

"No, no. I know you put in a good word."

Edward eyed me and, with his mouth full, asked, "Do you expect me to eat this after all of that kryptonite baked in cookies nonsense?"

"You've already eaten half the container." I laughed and pointed at the sesame seeds that were sticking to the corner of his mouth.

"I guess I did already admit kryptonite wasn't my weakness." He struggled with putting the lid back on. "Just cute brunettes who bake sesame bars."

"Yeah..." I trailed off, trying and failing not to let my cheeks burn. "It's a gluten-free recipe."

"Good, good. That pesky gluten." He feigned annoyance and sighed. "These are really good. Thanks for the lunch."

"That's not all I brought you," I spoke as I pulled out my wallet. "Rent is due tomorrow, right? Friday?"

His face fell. "Oh. About that...yeah. Don't worry. Just give it to me next month or...something."

"But tomorrow is the first."

"You haven't even lived there for a month. So, just don't worry about it." Edward's smile was easy, but something was...off.

If it were anyone else renting the house, he would accept, and _expect_, the rent money. Without a doubt. Was he refusing the money because...because of what happened Sunday night? Some sort of...trade-off?

"Stop being weird and just take the money."

"I'm not being weird, okay? Your mom asked if I'd consider waiting on collecting rent. I said yeah. So, don't worry about it."

Renee did_ what_?

And more importantly- why the hell was I so surprised?

I looked down at the pavement. "When did she talk to you?"

"The night you and I..." He stopped. "Sunday night, when I stopped by your house. It was while you were at the store."

Shaking my head, I pathetically asked, "How...how could you agree to that?"

"Bella. It's okay. I know you two just moved here and...she said she just started working at the garden center." And then he shrugged. "I don't mind helping out."

I couldn't let Renee take advantage of him. She'd done this before, asking for leniency; looking for hand-outs.

I felt sick.

"Edward?" My tone was soft.

"What?" He sounded slightly irritated. "I don't need the money. Just let me help out, okay?" Edward's eyes softened and he brought a hand to the back of my neck. "I need to get back to work. Thanks for the treats. It was sweet of you."

"Yeah."

"Bella? Seriously, don't worry about it okay? Really."

I didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gluten isn't as pesky as Renee. I know everyone will agree with me on that!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<br>**

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Bella?"

Renee flipped on the lights.

"Answer me."

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" She stared, waiting, assuming she had the right to be answered first.

My hands were shaking as I said calmly, "You asked him not to collect rent."

Her face relaxed. "Oh."

"We have money."

"But we both just started working this week." Renee slowly side-stepped me, as if I were going to lash out at her. "Edward is nice and I knew he wouldn't mind helping out."

"You mean you knew you could take advantage of him," I spat with disgust. "You mean you noticed the way he looked at me."

Renee barely moved, but I could see her eyes dancing.

Because she loved this. She lived for the times I was brave enough to call her out and she loved seeing my hands shake.

"You just can't let me have one thing, can you?" My voice was still calm, the only thing I seemed to be able to control.

"What are you_ talking_ about?"

"I'm_ talking_ about...everything. Are you jealous of me? Do you want to see me fail? Do you hate me so much that you'd-"

"I don't hate you, Bella. You're my daughter."

And then she smiled, no- _smirked_. It was her way of claiming ownership. Again and again.

"That means absolutely _nothing_. Do you realize that?"

"Oh, it doesn't?" Her tone was snippy and I stood so we were eye-level. "I could have aborted you, but I didn't. I'm sure that means something."

There was no hint of alcohol on her breath, nor dilution of her pupils.

This was just Renee.

Bitter and worn and depressed and pathetic.

And evil.

"You didn't abort me?" I laughed humorlessly. "The only thing that means is that you either didn't have enough money or own a wire hanger."

I heard her hand pierce through the air before I felt the sharp sting across my cheek.

"How dare you speak to me like that."

Again. It was always about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The category _does_ say drama. I know I've blinded you with some fluff, but it can't be all sesame bars and handjobs. Thanks for reading and thanks to those of you who voted for this at TLS.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<br>**

"My mom said you called in sick," Edward said hesitantly, holding up a paper bag. "Soup?"

I only let him in because Renee was not home. And because I did want soup. And to see his eye-crinkling smile.

After the slap, Renee left the house and hadn't been home since.

I couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or not.

And I couldn't let myself care.

That wasn't the first time Renee had slapped me, but it also wasn't a common occurrence. It had only happened a handful of times, when I was brave enough to stand up to her. Which was also not a common occurrence.

"Without sounding rude, you look pretty awful, Bella," Edward commented. "Go lie down. I'll get a bowl and some crackers."

My body curled into a ball under the down comforter on my bed. A few minutes later, I heard Edward's feet shuffling against the carpet, then the clink of the bowl being set on my dresser.

The room was silent for a moment too long and I rolled over to see what he was doing.

"You were cute," he said quietly, staring at a framed photo on my dresser. "Is that your dad? The one that lives in Port A?"

"Yes. That'd be the one."

Edward shot me a playful glare as he sat on the edge of the bed, pretending not to inspect the rest of my room.

I rubbed my eyes, wishing I would have slept. Could have slept.

Insomnia was a horrible curse.

So was caring about my mother.

"You look tired. Have you slept at all?"

"No. I can't sleep."

"Have you been throwing up? Fever?"

"No. No."

Edward looked down at his hands and smiled for a moment. "You just missed me. Is that it?"

"Edward," I said seriously. "I need to ask you for a favor."

I focused on his Adam's apple as he swallowed and said, "What do you need?"_  
><em>

"If Renee asks you not to collect the rent again? Don't listen to her."

Edward silently regarded me for a moment. Maybe staring at the light purple circles under my eyes, or maybe finally noticing the slight red swelling to my right cheek.

Without answering me, he laid on the bed, pulled my body closer to him, and lifted the blanket to pull it over our heads.

"I know it's not my place..." he whispered in the cave.

"You're right. It's not."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Are you okay?" he whispered against my cheek. My right cheek.

"I'm fine. Just please? No handouts. Please."

Edward murmured his assent and told me to close my eyes; to sleep; that he was there.

So I did.

And he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No one ever brings me soup when I'm sick. Now I'm over here feeling sorry for myself. Thanks for reading. This is the last update for the day...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<br>**

Shadows were cast on the bare, off-white walls as I blearily sat up against my headboard. I rubbed my eyes, and as my arms dropped, I felt a piece of paper brush against my hand.

_Unfortunately, I had to go back to work. I didn't want to wake you._ _Here's my address if you'd like to come by later. I get off at 8._

Smiling to myself, I ignored the slight tense of my right cheek and folded the piece of paper to hide in my underwear drawer.

After searching the house for any signs that Renee had been home, I poured myself a glass of her red wine and drew myself a bath. I sipped the wine and reveled in the silence, wishing it were always this quiet around here.

Edward's sweet face entered my mind and I didn't have the strength to will him away this time, no. He had brought me soup and held me while I slept. He had brushed the hair out of my face and rubbed circles into the small of my back. It was more than anyone had ever done for me before, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was too kind for his own good.

Quiet laughter seeped under the bathroom door and I froze under the bubbles and lukewarm water. Staring at the doorknob, I reached for my towel and wrapped it around my body, leaving the sudsy water in the tub.

The cool air hit my body and I cursed under my breath. I almost made it to my room before I heard Renee's voice behind me.

"This is my daughter, Bella."

Renee stood in the hallway with an unfamiliar man. And I stood there in my towel.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Phil," he said, looking about as awkward as I felt.

"I've heard about you, Phil," I admitted cryptically because I didn't feel like playing this game. "I need to get dressed." My voice was as sharp as the glare I shot Renee.

She had the nerve to look confused before laughing awkwardly.

"Phil, why don't you wait in the living room. I need to speak to my daughter."

_My daughter._

_This is my daughter, Bella._

I cringed as she entered my bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"That's Phil," she explained.

"Yes. I gathered that when he introduced himself."

"What is that?" Renee asked, pointing at the bowl of soup on my dresser.

"It's called soup." My words were deliberately slow and I inwardly laughed at her scowl. "It's what people eat when they aren't feeling well."

"Isabella. Must we act this way towards each other?"

Cocking my head to the side, I feigned confusion. "Act what way, mother?"

"Stop that! Stop with the attitude," she snapped. "About our disagreement last night..."

"Disagreement? Oh, you mean when I asked you about the rent and you slapped me?"

Renee's eyes hardened. "You were disrespecting me."

"You don't think I deserve a little respect as well?" I all but shrieked, trying to talk myself down. No need to give her a show. That's what she wanted, anyway. "It's tacky and unacceptable to ask the landlord to not collect rent."

Like a petulant child, Renee crossed her arms. "Fine."

Edward's face was there again, and it gave me a little more confidence as I said, "And the next time you put your hands on me, don't expect me to hold back. That is also unacceptable."

Anger flared in her eyes as she calmly said, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

I noted she didn't actually apologized, but only apologized that I felt a certain way. She was good at keeping her apologies to herself.

"Get out of my room and go entertain your guest."

With a huff, Renee walked out of my room and I locked the door behind her. Phil was being fooled by Renee's act, but I was glad he was keeping her occupied.

Digging through my drawers, I grabbed Edward's note along with my checkbook.

I already owed him a lot, but I'd start with the rent money.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more update later tonight! :)  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<br>**

It was less than a five minute drive to Edward's apartment. Although, I assumed that was the case for most places in this town.

I parked, grabbed the purse I hardly ever used, and held my breath as I walked towards his door. He opened before I had a chance to knock.

"So, I'm not sure what the law is against tenants visiting their landlord's apartment. Shall I give you twenty-four hours notice? Or..."

Edward grinned before reining it in. "Hm. I'm not exactly sure. Why don't we just pretend to be Edward and Bella right now. Then we won't have to worry about all of that mess."

I sighed. Of course. How easily I gave in.

"I suppose that could work."

Edward opened the door wider and I walked into his tiny apartment.

"Took you long enough," he muttered as I walked past him.

Glancing at my nonexistent watch, I laughed. "It's barely past eight."

"Did you eat?"

"No."

"Would you like a drink?" He asked. Such a gracious host. "I think I might have wine. Or...tequila?" He winked and yeah. I swooned.

"Wine works," I said with a tiny nod. "Oh! Before I forget. Here." I opened my wallet and handed him a check.

"Um..."

"No. Don't 'um' me. Take it. Please."

Edward hesitantly grabbed the check and folded it into his back pocket. "Are you feeling better? You look better."

I grabbed the glass of wine he poured for me and I nodded. "Yeah. I think I just needed to sleep."

"Yeah. You looked exhausted..." he trailed off, watching my lips as I sipped the wine.

Blush covered my cheeks. "How was work?"

Edward cleared his throat. "It was fine. I was late because I dozed off with you."

"Oh..." I laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Okay." I swallowed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why didn't you just move into your aunt's house? This place is obviously smaller..."

Edward chuckled, opening his bottle of Blue Moon. "I don't know. It seemed like a hassle to move."

"Oh," I murmured, watching him take a swig of his beer.

"And..." He sighed. "I don't need a big place. I don't need many things. This works for me."

"I see."

He stared into his bottle of beer. "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to ask...are you okay?" Edward's tone was serious and his stare was one of concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He knew I was lying, and his expression conveyed just that.

And I hated myself.

"I should probably go after this..." I admitted.

Edward was silent for a beat too long. "Would it be weird if I asked you to stay? I have a spare bedroom."

I sighed. Of course. How easily I gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kitty Vuitton & KitKat Cullen are very persuasive. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<br>**

"I thought you had a spare bedroom?" I asked conversationally as Edward gave me a tour of his place.

It was neat and clean. Intriguing. Sparse. Uncomplicated.

Just like him.

His lips turned up into a half smile as he admitted, "I said I have a spare bedroom, yes. Just not a spare bed."

I pretended I was not affected by this little bit of information since I'd already nodded in agreement to stay the night. Who was I to go back on my nod?

"Well. That was tricky," I said softly as my pulse quickened.

Edward focused on me, something hooding his eyes. Something I couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't lust, no. I'd seen that before, and this could not be lust.

I had a feeling lust was not something Edward was acquainted with.

Renee suddenly took all of my focus and I quickly wondered if she would be at home tonight. If Phil would be there to distract her. If she would be worried if I didn't return home.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked, stealing my attention yet again. "Movie?"

I shook my head despite the fact his back was now facing me. "No."

Following him to the last door at the end of the hallway, he paused. "And this is my room." His hand froze on the door knob.

"I'm standing here in suspense. Get on with it," I joked, sipping my wine.

"It's nothing crazy," he said with a sigh. "Just a bed, bureau, and books."

"Did your sister decorate your place?"

"Alice?"

I laughed. "That's the one."

Edward brought the long neck of his beer to his lips, draining its contents.

I watched. I waited.

"No," he finally said. "She offered. I refused."

He walked closer to his bed, leaning against the edge.

"I like your place," I admitted, walking to where he was standing.

"Yeah? I like you."

My blush caused him to chuckle. "You've said that before."

"Have I?" He feigned ignorance. It was cute on him. "Maybe it was some other guy you've been chatting it up with."

His words caught me off guard and I frowned into my glass.

"That would be difficult seeing as how I've hardly talked to anyone else since moving here."

"Only me?"

"Only you."

Edward set his empty bottle on the wood floor before lying on the bed, letting his arms prop up his head.

"I'm glad you came by. I was worried about you," he whispered so quietly as if this were a secret between the two of us.

Setting my glass on the floor beside the bottle, I hopped onto the bed to lie next to him.

Not touching.

"Worried?" I asked, arms by my side.

"Yes."

Edward rolled on his side, but I kept my back against the mattress; my focus on the unmoving ceiling fan.

His gaze burned into me and it took everything I had not to look at him.

"If I said you could tell me anything, would you believe me?"

My eyes betrayed me and I looked at him with a certain fondness.

"Yes."

He focused on my expression and breathed warm air onto my face. "Would you like to go with me to Black's tomorrow night? It's Emmett's birthday."

"I suppose I could clear my schedule."

Edward rolled his eyes before grinning. "Just for me?"

I hummed in response. _  
><em>

_Anything for you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I want to say this is the last update for the night, but I'd probably be lying.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight<br>**

Edward sat in the middle of his bed looking rumply and comfortable and just good.

He swigged his fifth beer and I was grateful for the second glass of Shiraz. Not that I needed it to feel comfortable around him. Our conversation usually flowed easily without any help of intoxicants.

The alcohol just increased the electricity that flowed between us. We were buzzing. I felt giddy.

"Your mom is nice," I said decidedly. "Well. Your entire family is nice."

Edward snorted. "Has Alice been around the office lately?"

I eyed him. "No. I haven't seen her since the day at the storage unit."

He nodded once with no other words to accompany his grimace. I situated myself to lie on my stomach.

"That was impressive. I thought you'd spill more wine than that." Edward teased and wiped a finger over his lips. "Tell me. You told my parents you weren't currently attending school."

I pursed my lips. "And what are you wanting me to tell you?"

"You're sassy when you drink. I like it."

"You like a lot of things about me," I hummed and watched his eyes linger on my mouth.

His focus returned. "School wasn't for you?"

"It was okay." I sat up, crossing my legs, our knees touching.

"Where did you attend?"

"Colorado State," I blurted out before I could let myself come up with anything else.

Lying was easy.

The truth, it turns out, was easier.

Edward thought for a moment, rubbing his fingers across the wine I spilled on his white cotton sheets. "Fort Collins?" I nodded, gauging his facial expression. "Colorado is nice," he mumbled. "Portland?"

"Renee likes to...travel. Quite a bit," I said lamely.

Hoping he wouldn't pry.

Hoping he wouldn't care about anything regarding my life.

"What do you want to do?"

With your life. He left that part out.

I could fill in the blanks.

"Anything," I admitted.

Anything sounded better than what I was currently doing. Which was nothing.

_Nothing._

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Your mom is different."

I snorted at his choice of words. "Now you're just being kind."

"You're different, too," he said softer this time. His fingers lightly trailed over my knees. "Let me get you something to sleep in." Edward left the bed, disappearing in his closet before returning with a pair of striped boxers and a plain white shirt. "I hope this is okay?"

"It's more than okay."

"I'll let you change."

Edward closed the door behind him as I quickly changed. My clothes stayed in a pile on the wood floor. He returned a few minutes later wearing boxers and the same shirt he was already wearing.

"Are you tired?"

I shrugged. "I could sleep."

Edward turned the lights off, removed his shirt and crawled under the blanket with me.

"I don't want to sleep yet..." Edward's words lingered in the darkness. "Talk to me."

I sighed, trying to ignore the warmth of his body. "About?"

His voice dropped. "Is this weird to you?"

"What?"

"Us."

My smile could not be contained. "No."

He shifted closer to me and I could hear him smiling as well. "Can I admit something?"

"Sure."

"This doesn't make sense, but I was kind of jealous when you mentioned Ben last week."

"You know him?" I watched his jaw tighten and release as he explained to me that everyone knew everyone in this town. "I don't."

Edward's knee touched mine. "Have you ever had a serious boyfriend before?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I've dated but nothing serious. Nothing intoxicating or all consuming."

He seemed to understand what I failed to verbalize.

_Not like this._

"I had one serious girlfriend," he started, keeping one hand on my hip; always connected. "She was nice; on the outside, anyway. She had a wandering eye. Never acted upon it, but I knew."

"How could she have a wondering eye while being with you?" I was almost angry. It didn't make sense to me how anyone could not be satisfied with just him.

Edward's laugh was deep and genuine. "I work in the morning."

"I don't," I yawned.

"I know." He squeezed my hip. "Bella?"

"Edward?"

"I'm glad you're staying."

His words shook me to my core as I thought of Renee's restlessness and her need for change when she became bored.

"I'm glad, too." There was fear in my words.

Edward pulled me closer, letting my head rest against his chest and I felt my apprehension disappear, even if only for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for tonight, folks.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine<br>**

The night was spent falling in and out of slumber with Edward always touching me, somehow needing it more than I did.

His feet, legs were tangled with mine.

His hard, toned body pressed against my back.

I assumed he was sleeping when he mumbled _stay_ against my neck, using his stubble to create goosebumps across my skin. He assumed I was asleep as well.

When I finally awoke, the clock on his bureau read nine a.m. and he was no longer lying in bed next to me. My ears strained and focused on the splashing of water against porcelain and tile until I was lulled back into sleep.

A pair of lips on my temple and a hand in my hair forced me awake. It was too tempting to keep my eyes closed so I offered him a sleepy grin instead.

"I have to go to work soon." Edward's voice was low, torn, almost as if he were tempted to stay.

"Okay," I mumbled, wishing I had a toothbrush.

Why didn't I bring a toothbrush?

Because I wasn't planning on staying, that's why. And then I realized too late that was a lie. Of course I came here with the intention of staying, it was up to him whether or not it played out the way I wanted though.

"You can stay."

I cringed at the word he was so persistent on using.

"I should go. I'm sure Renee will need the car at some point today."

Edward's face was calm as he agreed.

"Coffee? I have twenty minutes until I need to leave."

Following him into the kitchen, I stared at the jeans hanging off his perky little ass and realized I was still wearing his clothes.

"I should...change."

Edward glanced back, shaking his head. "Don't."

The aroma of the brewing coffee relaxed me almost instantly. Edward handed me a Starbucks coffee mug before grabbing his own.

"Mickey Mouse?" My snorts turned into full on laughter.

"See? The mug works wonders. Never fails to make people laugh."

"May I ask why you have a Mickey Mouse coffee mug?"

"You may." I rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder. He smiled as he filled our mugs. "My parents are weird. Must I explain?"

"Yes."

We sat at the table and he told me how his parents give him, Alice and Emmett Disney character mugs each Christmas.

"There's no real reason why. It's just...I don't know. Now it's like a tradition."

"So...you have Mickey Mouse."

"Right. Alice has Daisy Duck, Jasper has Donald, and Emmett-"

"Goofy?"

"Exactly." Edward laughed, eye crinkle and all. "So."

"So..." I trailed off.

It wasn't awkward. Since the first day I had met him, I didn't feel uncomfortable once.

My leg bounced anyway.

"Emmett's party is tonight."

"Yes!" I said a little too loudly. "I mean, yes. That will be exciting."

Edward's face fell and he stared at me. At my eyes. In my eyes.

"You aren't going tonight?"

"No. I mean, yes. I am."

"Can't back out on me now that you've gotten my hopes up and everything."

"Oh, really?" I snorted. "You're kind of a dork. I hope you realize that."

"Me?" He narrowed his eyes. "I refuse to believe that."

"It's not a bad thing. It's probably a good thing."

"Probably?"

And then we were back.

"Okay. It's definitely a good thing. Does that make you happy?"

"How do I trust you?" he asked playfully, rubbing his fingers on my arm. But his words caught me off guard. "Maybe you're just telling me being a dork is a good thing but you're setting me up for failure."

"I wouldn't," I stuttered. "I wouldn't do that."

Edward noticed my hesitation before removing his fingers from my wrist. "Well. You somehow tricked me into telling you my weakness. I can't wait to see what else you have up your sleeve."

He winked. He was obviously joking.

But I pushed my chair back anyway and told him it was time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be one more update later. I would've added to this but...Renee doesn't deserve to be in the same chapter as Edward.  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty<br>**

Pulling into the driveway, I noticed the house appeared still; peaceful.

But I was knowledgeable enough to know that would not be the case once I opened the front door. I flipped the deadbolt behind me and cautiously, quietly, walked through the foyer.

Renee did not seem to be anywhere in sight, and the house was silent. Too silent.

I felt momentary relief as I convinced myself she probably stayed the night at Phil's place. Or that's what I would assume. She hadn't spoken much about her relationship with him, and I certainly did not want to pry.

My feet shuffled against the carpet, filling the silence, as I walked through the living room into the kitchen. Opening a cabinet, I pulled out one of our mismatched glasses and filled it with tap water.

I stood in front of the sink, peering into the backyard and sipped the water letting my thoughts level out. I was worked up for nothing, expecting a battle with Renee. Instead, I was greeted with an empty house and sweaty palms.

Each step I took towards the second floor was slower than necessary. I pulled out my phone to make sure I hadn't missed any calls or texts.

Nothing.

I hesitated at Renee's closed bedroom door, but ignored any odd feeling I had as I made my way into my own room.

Edward hadn't mentioned a time for Emmett's party. All I knew was the location. Knowing him, he would make a surprise drop-in, so I decided to shower early.

I grabbed a frayed towel from the linen closet and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open as I noticed one of the drawers had been left open. I nudged it shut with my hip and opened the mirrored medicine cabinet to grab my toothbrush.

As I shut the cabinet, Renee's smiling face appeared behind me in the mirror.

I shrieked, dropping my toothbrush in the sink.

"Hi, Baby."

"Holy shit!" I screamed, trying to calm myself down. "What the hell?"

"I didn't mean to scare you," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, you did! That was creepy," I murmured and grabbed my toothbrush from the sink. "I didn't think you were home."

"Where would I be? You had the car and were off doing whatever it is you do," Renee snickered and closed the lid on the toilet so she could sit. "Where were you?"

I pretended to focus intently on not adding too much toothpaste to my brush. "Hm. With friends," I said vaguely. "Hey. Phil was nice."

Distraction. She took the bait.

"You think?"

"Yes," I nodded quickly, shoving my toothbrush in my mouth so she wouldn't ask me anything else regarding my whereabouts.

Renee looked dazed. "He's a bit different."

I shrugged, still brushing, because I had no idea what the hell 'different' meant to her.

"So. Were you with Edward?" she suddenly asked, cocking an eyebrow. I pointed at the toothbrush and let out a muffled sound. "Is that wise?"

I spit into the sink and tried my hardest not to glare.

Was it wise?

No.

Did I care?

No.

"Was it wise renting out a house that will kill us in rent?" I countered before rinsing my mouth.

"Bella. You really need to get over that," she said with a huff. "I'm just not sure it's a good decision to be hanging around the landlord."

"But it's a good decision to ask him to not charge us rent? What makes you think you're entitled to ask him such a thing? There are lots of people struggling out there, why do _you_ get a handout?"

Renee crossed her arms, already clearly bored with the subject matter of this conversation. "I didn't think he'd run and tell you."

"He didn't! I tried to pay rent and he refused, saying you asked him not to collect. Imagine how I felt?"

"I didn't think about it."

You never do, I wanted to say.

I tapped my foot. "Look. I want to make friends here. I want to...take classes."

I wanted to be normal.

Renee narrowed her eyes. "What's stopping you?"

Well, that was a stupid question.

"I don't want to make any plans if..." I bit my lip. How to put this delicately as to not upset her. I figured _'I'm worried about your flake ass'_ wouldn't go over too well.

Renee stood and said, "I'm happy, Bella."

"What?"

"I'm...happy. Here. I already love the garden center and Phil is nice."

"So..."

"Don't worry," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Honestly, I wasn't sure what to say. So I stood there, barely blinking, and watched her walk out of the bathroom.

Because Renee never adapted this well, this soon, in a new place.

_Too good to be true._ I wanted to pinch myself for being so pessimistic.

Instead, I ignored the irritated feeling in the pit of my stomach and focused on getting ready for Emmett's birthday party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You think it'll be that easy? Hm. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-One<br>**

They're just people. They're just nice, normal people and there's no reason to have a meltdown.

Hell, I had already met most of Edward's family and spent four days with his mother in her office. I wasn't sure where this anxiety was stemming from, but I tried not to dwell on it.

_Don't dwell on it._

I repeated that to myself in the mirror after having blow dried my hair straight and adding a bit of mascara to my lashes. It didn't change much, but I couldn't let myself focus on the obvious. I was plain and that would never change.

In between the grueling task of messing with my hair and my silent meltdown, I did find time to bake a little something for Emmett's birthday. I certainly didn't know him well enough, but I figured it didn't hurt to wish him happy birthday in the form of brownies.

Besides, everyone loves chocolate, caramel, and pecans. And if they don't, well, they are not someone I want to associate myself with.

Edward had called around five to let me know, if it was all right with me, he would pick me up around eight. Of course I obliged and held back from asking him what I should wear. No doubt he would find something charming to say about it not mattering.

It mattered to me.

After the brownies completely cooled, I cut them into reasonable size squares and secured them safely into our nicest Tupperware.

For some reason, Renee had locked herself in her bedroom after our chat earlier. Part of me wanted to check on her, but the other part was frightened she'd find some way to get me to stay home. So I anxiously waited the arrival of Edward and hoped she would keep herself locked away until after I left.

Half past seven, there was a knock on the door and I was grateful Edward had opted against using the doorbell.

"Hey." Edward smiled, standing in front of me with button fly jeans and a black long sleeved v-neck shirt.

Really, the man was walking sex. There was no other way to put it.

I took a second to collect myself, giving my ovaries time to recover. The hand that ran through his hair was not helping. Neither was his smirk.

"Am I overdressed?" I questioned, glancing down at my graphite colored strapless dress.

"Not at all. You look great," Edward said softly. "Although, you might get chilly later."

"I'll be okay." I wouldn't dwell on it. "Let me grab something and I'll meet you in the car."

His eyes lingered on my exposed skin before giving me an easy smile and walking towards the street.

I grabbed what I needed and locked the door behind me. As I approached the car, Edward leaned over the console and opened my door from the inside.

"What is that?" He eyed the container in my lap before starting the car.

I buckled my seat belt. "Brownies."

"Hm."

"For Emmett," I finished, swatting his hand away.

"Come on. I'm starving. He won't even notice one or four missing."

"Four? Get your own brownies," I teased, my death grip clutching the container.

"I don't remember having the conversation where I said you were allowed to bake for other guys," Edward hummed to himself, focusing on the road.

His lips were trying hard not to twitch as I said, "Funny. I don't remember having the conversation stating that I couldn't."

"I'll stop teasing once you give me a brownie."

"Fine." I gave in, opened the container and handed him a brownie.

"Pecans, too? Shit, are you trying to kill me?"

"Why? Are you allergic to nuts?"

Edward groaned as he ate the brownie in one bite, gathering crumbs in his lap. "I think I might love you."

I ignored his words. Brownie-induced-love was not entirely unheard of.

Eight minutes later, we had parked in the back lot of Black's and were making our way inside. Alice was on the phone standing near the door when we walked in.

She hung up immediately and waved us over.

"Edward? I thought this was family only?" Alice asked as if I didn't have ears. As if I weren't standing four feet away from her.

I refused to look down and hoped my cheeks weren't burning.

"Since when have bar celebrations been family only?" Edward shot back and leaned closer to me.

Alice sighed and pulled him into a hug before focusing on me. "Nice to see you again."

"You too," I said confidently, trying to ignore that completely awkward moment.

"What do you have there?" Alice questioned, quirking an eyebrow as she motioned toward the Tupperware in my hands.

"Oh. Just some brownies for Emmett," I replied, looking over her shoulder.

"You baked brownies," Alice deadpanned. "And you brought them to the bar. How cute is that?"

I had a feeling Alice's definition of the word "cute" was different than my own.

"Uh. Did I hear the word brownies?" Emmett asked, popping his head over Alice's shoulder. "Portland! Glad you could make it!"

I gave him a smile as he practically pushed Alice out of the way to grab my shoulders for a hug.

"Don't break her, jeez." Edward shook his head. "I'm going to get us some drinks. Vodka?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded, less because I wanted vodka and more because he had me paralyzed with the proximity of his mouth.

He chuckled and walked away, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Look, Emmett. Bella made you brownies," Alice said from somewhere behind him.

"No shit!" Emmett beamed as I handed him the container. "None of that gluten and sugar free crap, right? Edward told me you baked him some stuff last week."

"All of the good things are still intact," I assured him with a laugh.

Edward slipped behind me, touching the small of my back to catch my attention. My nerves thanked him for the drink.

"Be careful with those," Edward said, pointing to the brownies Emmett was shoving in his mouth. In the middle of the bar. "I may or may not have confessed deep feelings for Bella after eating one."

"What!" Emmett's yell was muffled, bits of brownie flying out of his mouth. "Portland. You gave him one of my brownies?"

Alice walked off, apparently not finding any of this amusing. Edward bumped my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"Well. He's very persuasive," I nodded, sipping my drink.

Too persuasive for his own good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tend to fall in love with my food rather than the people who make it. I swear it's not as weird as it sounds. Thanks for reading! One more update later.  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Two<br>**

I was grateful for Emmett's social butterfly-ness because Alice was no longer in sight once the bar began to fill up. Then again, she and I were both extremely short so it may have just been I couldn't see her above those who weren't challenged in the height department.

With the social butterfly-ness came Emmett's ability to be outgoing, and that outgoing characteristic forced him to perform a striptease.

"You're all gonna love this," he assured as he removed his shirt and wore a polka dot birthday hat.

It turns out when it's your birthday you're allowed to consume three Irish Car Bombs in a row before you stand on the bar and remove your clothes to "It's My Party".

"Not your typical striptease song," I mused to Edward as we looked on in horror.

Edward snorted as we walked to a high top table near the back. "Yeah, but he's not your typical guy."

I nodded, somehow seeming to forget that little fact. "What are the chances of him getting kicked out?"

"Hate to disappoint you but, since Rose works here, we will be forced to endure the striptease all. night. long." A voice spoke from the other side of Edward.

"Hey. You finally made it," Edward said, doing some sort of hand shake with the man. "This is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted him happily enough, until he mentioned he was Alice's husband.

My facial expression must not have been kind because Jasper snorted and said, "I see you've met her."

"Alice likes to make things difficult," Edward answered for me, keeping his eyes on Jasper.

"Eddie! You gotta come up here with me! I can see down every girl's shirt!" Emmett hollered from the bar.

Jasper shook his head while laughing hysterically and asked if Emmett had any sugar. Edward pointed at me with his beer.

"Guilty," I said, covering my face. "In my defense, I didn't think he'd eat the entire container of brownies."

"Then you must not know Emmett." Jasper laughed and patted my back. "I'm going to go find Alice. I'll catch you two later."

We said goodbye and I was focusing on not peeing my pants as Emmett slapped his own ass when Edward pulled my arm. His back was against the wall and he spread his legs apart so I could stand between them.

"Hey." He searched my face for a moment.

"Hi."

One of the nice things about Edward was his mood stayed the same, regardless of whether or not he was eight beers in. Definitely wasn't the case for his brother.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," he said softly and all of the background noise seemed to disappear.

"What else would I have been doing?" I joked, ignoring the intensity of his stare.

"Well," he cleared his throat, breaking his trance, "I know I'd be bored and would have to brood by myself."

"It's always nice to brood with someone," I agreed as he poked my side.

"At least you agree."

"Of course." I sighed, thankful for our little moment in the dark, smoky bar.

Edward's focus was suddenly somewhere behind me as he muttered, "Oh, great."

"Party's over, Emmett!" A loud, authoritative voice called from the front of the bar.

We left our drinks on the table and Edward pulled my arm as he walked over to Emmett and his almost bare ass.

"But I didn't even get to take my briefs off yet!" Emmett boomed as he slid off the bar. "I'm sure everyone would agree that's the best part."

"I'm sure Officer Collin would agree that's indecent exposure," Edward said and I stifled a laugh at Emmett's confused expression.

"Let's go get some fresh air," Officer Collin instructed as he grabbed Emmett's arm.

"Hey! It's my birthday!" Emmett hollered. "Rose! Rosie! I love you! Don't wait for me!"

Edward told Emmett to shut up and that he wasn't going to prison as we walked outside, the sudden chill of the air causing me to gasp.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Officer Collin asked Emmett.

"No limit tonight. It's my birthday," Emmett said loudly as he pulled his shirt over his head. "And Bella made me special brownies."

"Who is Bella?" the officer asked and Emmett pointed at me.

"What?" I laughed. "He...he doesn't mean-"

"The brownies you made me," he explained as the officer narrowed his eyes at me. "She makes awesome brownies."

"Ma'am? Did you provide this man with marijuana brownies?"

"What? No!" I shrieked.

Officer Collin looked irritated. And scary. "What exactly did he mean by 'special'?"

"Like...special birthday brownies, I guess? I don't..." I looked at Edward.

"Officer." Edward put his hands up, trying not to shake with laughter. "My brother doesn't mean special, illegal brownies. He himself is_ special,_ if you haven't noticed."

Officer Collin was still trying to place me when he asked me if I had any identification on me.

"Of course." I fumbled and removed my license from my wallet.

There was absolutely no reason for me to be so nervous. I knew I didn't bake weed brownies. Did I?

Officer Collin stared at it for longer than necessary, probably just to be a jerk, before tossing it against my chest. "Take him home. I don't want any more disruptions this week, Emmett."

"Sir, yes sir!" Emmett saluted and then broke out into a dance.

"Did your brother just almost get me arrested by insinuating I gave him weed brownies?" I asked in shock and amusement.

"Emmett!" Edward slapped his chest, forcing his dancing to end. "That was-"

"Fucking funny, right? You should've seen your face!" Emmett howled with laughter as he pointed in my direction. "_Uh, no Officer! I don't...special...what_?"

"We'll see if I bake you any brownies ever again." I rolled my eyes and Emmett snatched my license from me.

"Quite a looker. And what do you know! She's of age." Emmett winked at me.

"Don't wink at her like that, you jackass!" Edward grunted as he jumped on Emmett's back, trying to pull him into some sort of headlock. "And how about you try to not get her arrested?"

Emmett shook furiously from side to side, knocking Edward off his back into the dirt.

"Damn! Why do you have to fight dirty?" Edward sighed, not moving from the ground.

"Looks like the only thing dirty is you!" Emmett laughed, tossing my license on Edward's stomach. "Gonna go tell Rose I made bail. I'll be back."

I stood there, silent, not sure if I should laugh or run. Instead, I sat on the ground next to Edward.

"You're going to get your dress dirty," he murmured and lifted my license to inspect it. "Ah. So you _are_ of age. Good to know."

"Real funny."

It was quiet, save for the crowd inside Black's cheering for, I assume, Emmett's second striptease.

Edward narrowed his eyes, still inspecting my license for some reason. He cleared his throat, stood and reached down to help me up.

"Ready?" Edward asked before handing me the license.

While he was dusting off his jeans, I took a moment to inspect the license myself. The city and state were listed as Austin, Texas.

I realized all too late the game Edward and I had been playing.

He would never ask and I would never tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's all fun and games until someones begins a striptease to "It's My Party". That's all I'm sayin'. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Three<br>**

Edward never mentioned the city and state listed on my license.

So I didn't offer an excuse.

It was easy.

But it was eating me alive.

He obviously read the word _Texas. _The man was literate; that much I was sure of. Who stares that intently at a license if you're not reading it? Unless he was memorizing my photo. But that clearly wasn't the case seeing as how it was was an awful photo, so I'm sure some sort of laughter would've escaped his lips.

What was wrong with me? What the_ hell_ was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just tell him the truth about Renee? What was holding me back from just spilling my truth and feelings? Surely the fact that he would stare at me like a crazy person had nothing to do with it.

Because that's exactly what he was doing as we sat in the parking lot at Black's waiting on Emmett's ass. Edward was staring at me with the oddest expression, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to run me over with his car or kiss my non-photogenic face.

And to make matters worse, his face was very photogenic.

I almost wanted to curse Emmett because he was the reason why I had to show Officer Collin my license in the first place. But that was a bit silly, wasn't it? Blaming Edward's brother when it wasn't actually his fault.

My fault.

It was always mine.

It was my fault for not updating my license with my current city and state. But that gets a little tiresome having to get a new license every six months. I don't need to go into great detail about how traumatizing and dreadful an experience at the DMV can be. I don't need to blather about the neglectful mother and her four year old child who spilled apple juice on my book before crying over said spilled apple juice for an hour. I've clearly let that go.

All of my ridiculous hatred for the DMV faded away when Edward's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he turned to look at me.

"What do you want to do?" he asked casually, despite the tightening of his jaw, flaring of his nostrils, and narrowing of his eyes.

But I was probably reading too much into his expression. Any other day I would find his expression to be thoughtful and even sexy. But right now all I could see was some sort of concern and mostly judgement.

"Um. Well. It's after midnight. What do people usually do after midnight?"

Subtle was obviously not my middle name and he knew that for a fact after seeing my license.

Edward's gaze burned into me and stayed locked in place, even as Emmett enthusiastically opened the back door and threw himself in the backseat. Rosalie wasn't far behind him.

"Who here agrees August second is the best damn day of the year?" Emmett hollered and raised his hand before letting out a _whoop, whoop!_

"It's August third," Rosalie added before smiling at me. I gave her a tiny smile in return and faced forward.

"I'm not talking about what day it _is_. I'm talking about what day is the best, babycakes."

Rosalie didn't laugh at his pet name. "At least you didn't get arrested this year."

"Yeah, he just tried getting poor Bella over here arrested," Edward added this time, glancing in the rear view mirror at the drunk that is his brother.

I heard a smack accompanied with an _ow, what the fuck?_.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it ain't a birthday until someone gets arrested or naked."

Everyone groaned in response.

"Well at least you didn't relive your birthday from three years ago when you decided to poop in a bucket outside the vet clinic," Rosalie pointed out nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, not because I was shocked but because I was trying to keep my mind off Edward.

"Oh, come on! Like you've never pooped in a bucket before." Emmett shook his head clearly no longer impressed by me and my need for indoor plumbing.

"No. I can honestly say I haven't." And that was the truth, as it would be for most people.

"No...shit?" Emmett asked seriously before his booming laughter shook the car. "No, no. I heard about this family who lived in a storage unit and the chick made her little bro poop in a bucket. It all worked out though cause the creeper that owned the place fell in love with her or something."

"I heard the kid who pooped in the bucket was named Emmett," Rosalie said as Edward laughed quietly beside me.

"No way. You made that up," Emmett insisted.

"Why would I make that up?"

"Because sometimes you're a bitch."

Another smack and an _ow_ filled the silence.

"Domestic abuse!" Emmett screamed. "Did y'all see that?"

"No," Edward and I said simultaneously.

"I kind of like it when you're rough, baby," Emmett drawled, eliciting another smack. "I'm hungry," he suddenly cried.

"Five thousand calories in brownies didn't do it for ya?" Edward snickered as he pulled in front of a small house about five minutes from Black's. "Sleep it off at Rose's and I'll see you tonight for Sunday dinner."

"Some brother you are," Emmett pouted and grabbed the back of my seat. "Hey, Portland? Thanks for the brownies."

"You're welcome."

"If Alice weren't such a hoity-toity bitch," Emmett started and Edward immediately groaned, "I'd totally invite you to eat Chicken Marsala tonight."

And with that, he shut the door and groped Rosalie all the way to the front door.

"'You'll have to forgive him," Edward whispered as I stared straight ahead. "He's..."

"Drunk."

"And you'll have to excuse Alice she's..."

I waited for him to fill in the blank this time.

He never did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kitcat681 owns the self storage and the poop buckets. It's really disturbing, but I love her anyway. Check out her story Self Storage. It's complete & totally cute. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Four<br>**

We drove in silence.

Edward focused intently on the dark road ahead of us, never once mentioning where we were heading.

As he pulled into the complex, I partially relaxed when I realized he wasn't taking me home. Edward wanted me to stay, his words from the night before lingered in my ear, in my mind.

He parked, pulled the keys out of the ignition and hesitated before exiting the car to open the passenger side door. Edward was all manners and hesitant smiles and hope. But he was holding back; I could tell.

We were both holding back.

As we walked into his pitch black apartment, I quietly shut the door and the abrupt sound of keys hitting a nearby table caused me to jump.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he brushed my arm.

I still had yet to utter a word.

Edward's figure disappeared and I squinted my eyes as I struggled to focus. He walked over to the couch, elbows to knees, and dropped his head. "Tell me what I'm supposed to do."

I flipped on the nearest switch and he sighed heavily.

I stayed standing by the door, focusing on a loose thread disobeying the hem of my dress.

I did not focus on the stinging in my eyes.

I did not focus on Edward's words.

I did nothing.

Edward looked up and said in a low voice, "Come with me." He stood from the couch and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bedroom.

The lights stayed off, the room being lit by the night sky and the orange glow of the parking lot. He allowed me to pull my sandals off before nudging me towards the bed.

He crawled to the middle of mattress and watched as I hesitantly followed his move.

"I didn't want to do this..." he whispered and I found it hard to look away. "I didn't want to pry, but you've given me no choice."

"Edward."

"No. Bella. I want to know you and you're making it so very hard."

"Well-"

"Are you going to make me ask, or are you going to tell me why your license has your city listed as Austin?" Both of his hands grabbed hold of my face. "What are you scared of?"

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Don't answer me if you're going to lie." I waited as my fingers twitched. "Fine. Does this have to do with your mother?"

His thumb lightly grazed my cheek.

My voice faltered. "You're making this hard."

"What? I'm making it hard for you to let me in?" Edward pulled back. "I don't think you're being fair to me, Bella."

"No, you're...being too understanding."

"You won't tell me anything. What is there to understand?" he asked calmly, never once raising his voice. "Bella."

"What?"

"What are you-?"

Interruption came in the form of his ringing phone.

"Should you get that?" I asked, thankful for the interruption.

"No. It's probably Emmett wanting me to bring him food," Edward explained once the phone stopped ringing.

"Oh."

"Tell me what you're running from..." he pried slowly, sweetly, moving his face closer to mine.

The phone began ringing again, causing Edward to curse, leave the bed and stalk into the living room.

Five seconds after his stern '_hello?'_, I realized he was back and standing in the doorway.

"It's your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger. She's just calling because she wants food. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five<br>**

_'It's your mother_' is not necessarily something you want to hear your...Edward say when the phone rings at one in the morning.

Before my mind could run wild with different scenarios as to why exactly my mother would be calling at this hour, Edward strode across the room and thrust the phone into my hands.

"Hello?"

I could hear her labored breathing as she asked, "_Bella?_ _Where are you?_"

"You called Edward's phone. I'm at Edward's."

"_Where is your phone_? _I've been calling it all night_," she said, which was actually a good question.

"I must have left it at home..." I trailed off, trying to remember the last time I had my phone on me. "What's wrong? What do you need?"

Edward stared with attentive concern and I suddenly wished for privacy.

This was too much.

Sitting in the dark with Edward on his bed, almost blurting out the madness that was my life was too much.

Renee drunkenly calling his house in the middle of the night was also too much.

My two worlds were fighting, hissing, attempting to collide and I suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

"_I need you to come home. Something isn't right,_" her voice shifted from calm to panicky in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" I asked before she hung up. "Hello? Mom?" I stared at the phone as the backlight dimmed, indicating the call had ended.

"What'd she say?" Edward finally asked.

"She...didn't really say anything," I admitted as I handed him the phone. "I think I need to go home. Will you take me?"

"Of course. Come on." Edward nodded and grabbed my elbow as we walked to his car.

Once we were on the road, he asked if she does this a lot. He was all about the questions tonight. I decided it was best to not answer him.

"Why aren't any lights on?" Edward whispered as we pulled in front of the house.

I looked out the window, the house somehow staring back with a false sense of security.

"What are you doing?" I asked all too loudly at the sight of Edward unbuckling his seat belt.

"You think I'm going to let you go in there alone?" Edward asked in annoyance. His eyes softened as I unbuckled my own seat belt. "Bella. I don't feel comfortable with you going in there. We don't even know what's wrong."

"Exactly. So...just let me go figure it out, okay? I'll call you."

His jaw tightened as he exhaled through his nostrils. "I don't see why you're being difficult."

"I'm not." I swallowed, realizing I was probably being very rude. "You're free to leave."

We had a stare down and I was so very close to caving before he finally sighed and said, "Fine. I'll wait in the car but I am not leaving until you come back out here and tell me everything is okay."

Part of me wanted to kiss him and hug him and thank him for caring so much. Instead, I nodded and exited the car.

Only glancing back at Edward once, I walked towards the front door and cursed as I fumbled to unlock the door. The door opened with a loud squeak that I didn't recall ever hearing before now.

"Mom?" I called into the darkness.

I began walking through the dark foyer, goosebumps rising on my arms until I realized it would be wise to flip on a light. Or all of them. I sat my bag on the couch and took note of any indication that something may be wrong.

The half empty Grey Goose bottle did nothing to raise my suspicions. It was the two empty glasses in the sink that caused me to narrow my eyes with uncertainty.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka and put it in its rightful spot in the freezer before noticing Renee's checkbook sitting on the counter. I casually flipped through it to make sure she hadn't gone and blown everything while spending the night in front of the television while watching QVC. Oh, it had happened once or five times before.

I realized Edward was still waiting outside so I ran up the stairs, checkbook in hand, and ignored the urge to knock as I opened Renee's bedroom door. She was lying on her bed, face first, humming a familiar tune.

I stood in the doorway for a moment, finding it odd that she hadn't heard me walk in.

"Mom? What's going on?" I hesitantly, confidently walked closer to the bed.

She looked up, mascara tracks accompanying her tear-stained cheeks. "Finally," she huffed and sat up.

Despite her lazy stare, she seemed otherwise alert. I still had to question if she had taken any pills.

"No. Did you?" She laughed, then narrowed her eyes at the checkbook in my hands.

"Did you buy something? Or...I mean, why was this out?"

"Always accusing me of buying shit," she muttered. "Don't worry. I didn't buy any more beads. I now know Bella doesn't approve of beads."

"Um." I winced. "Was Phil here tonight?"

"Yes. Is it okay if I have company over? You're off doing God knows what, with-"

"Edward. I was with Edward. You know we are friends." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "How did you get his number?"

This caught her off guard. "It was in my cell phone. I added it when I contacted him about the house."

"Okay."

"Okay," she mocked.

"So, you're fine? I mean, everything is okay? You sounded panicked on the phone..."

"Yes. I was just worried about you. You weren't answering your phone. That isn't safe, you know, Baby?"

Because being in a bar in Forks sans phone was apparently more dangerous than being at home with her. Regardless of how ridiculous it was, I nodded and pretended I agreed before telling her I was going to bed.

Before I walked out, she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. It was cold and off, causing me to cringe, but I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she pulled back. I almost believed her.

Dropping my arms, I shut her bedroom door behind me, feeling defeated and just worn out. I quietly walked downstairs and out the front door.

I stared at my hands as I walked towards Edward, hearing the car door open then slam shut before I reached him.

"So?" He took a step closer.

"Everything is fine," I said, biting my lip. "She was worried, but she's going to bed now." He wasn't buying it. "I must have forgotten my phone, and-"

Edward cut me off and said, "Come back with me."

"What? I don't think-"

"Bella." Edward tightened his jaw and glanced at the house. "You said she's going to bed. She won't even notice you're gone."

"But..."

"Please?" He looked so worried and tired and I just wanted to hug him.

So I did. And he wrapped both arms around me, enveloping me in his warmth and safety and just _him_ before walking me to his car.

That was the first night I put myself before Renee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Creepy Renee is creepy. Sweet Edward is sweet. Caffeinated Meg is...crazy. That's me, btw, not a new character or anything. Definitely not Renee's evil twin or anything. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Six<br>**

To my delight, Edward did not continue his interrogation from earlier.

He also did not keep his eyes off of me.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of his living room, unsure of what my next move should be. Edward stood a few feet away, hands on his hips, deep in thought. The clearing of his throat forced my eyes to meet his.

"Come on," he instructed in a sweet, careful tone.  
><strong><br>**I blindly followed him into the bedroom and he thoughtfully handed me a clean shirt and boxers. I stripped right there; I didn't care that he was still in the room. Of course his focus and main concern was turning down the bed.**  
><strong>

He turned off the lights and I crawled under the blanket and closed my eyes, squeezed them shut before I felt the mattress move beneath me.

He didn't ask.

I didn't tell.**  
><strong>

So we slept.

No dreams; no thoughts; no regret.

I awoke an hour later to find Edward nuzzled into my side.

He's too good, I thought to myself.

He deserves better, I wanted to scream.

And so I left the bed to spend my time getting acquainted with his porcelain toilet, dry heaving while he slept peacefully.

Sometime later, Edward peeked in the bathroom, shielding his eyes from the sudden light.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice gravelly and worn. "Are you okay?"

I was next to the toilet, sitting. Nothing and calm.

"I thought you had left," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I nodded and watched him sit on the edge of the bathtub.

We sat

in silence

until I couldn't take it any longer.

"My mom isn't normal," I blurted out. Edward stayed silent but he was now alert. "She's...she's never been normal."

He stared.

Not a crazy stare, but just...blank.

"Sometimes she's really,_ really_ happy. It's so easy to be around her then. She's infectious when she's happy, you know? It's weird..." I trailed off and pulled my knees to my chest. I could feel his gaze burning into me and it left me unsettled.

"And then she just gets...sad, I guess. She cries. She buys a lot of shit. Pointless stuff like beads and hammocks and...and she likes to collect newspaper. I haven't figured that one out yet."

Edward listened.

_"_Sometimes she's angry." I paused. "Those are the times I don't really know what to do to help. When she cries, I let her cry. When she's happy, I laugh with her. But when she's angry?"

He waited.

"My dad claims that I'm enabling her." I shook my head in disgust at myself because I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. "I know it's true. I know I enable her. I'd be afraid of what would happen to her if I didn't."

And then he spoke.

"Bella?" I stared up at him, not bothering to wipe my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

'_He thinks he's too good'_. I heard my mother's voice, coated with disgust.

'_He thinks he deserves better'_, she screamed as Charlie slammed the door.

That was the first night Edward held me as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Seven<br>**

I sobbed.

Edward shushed me.

I sobbed.

Edward allowed me to cling to his shirt.

And I sobbed.

But Edward never once said it'd be okay.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep because I woke to warm light shining on my face. My throat was dry and my eyes felt puffy but I felt...better, somehow.

I was breathing, at least.

"Hi," I croaked, staring at a wide awake Edward sitting against the headboard.

His eyes made no move because they had already been watching me. "Thirsty?" He handed me a bottle of water.

I sat up, accepted the water and thanked him.

"I'm...sorry," I started hesitantly, mildly embarrassed about the way things ended only a few hours ago.

Edward glared. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I just...I know that was probably weird for you."

"Stop." I kept myself from blinking. "You should eat."

After cleaning up in the bathroom, I sat at the table and watched Edward prepare two bowls of cereal and pour one glass of orange juice.

"Where are you going?" I questioned as I watched him delicately gather the dishes in his hands and walk towards the bedroom.

"Where else would you want to eat this, Bella?" he asked playfully.

We made our way back in his bed and he handed me the bowl of cereal. I pulled my legs under me as Edward let his lanky legs spread out in front of him.

"Thanks," I whispered. He and I both knew I wasn't just thanking him for the food. But he did make a mean bowl of cereal.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked before sipping the orange juice and handing me the glass. "You don't have to answer. But I'd like to know."

Hesitation was becoming something I was all too familiar with. "Yeah. Go ahead."

"How long have you know your mom was bipolar?"

I winced. "What?"

"Sorry. Was that rude?"

"No, I just...I don't know. I guess I never considered her being bipolar."

"Oh. Really?" Edward was quiet for a moment. "What medication is she taking?"

I had suddenly lost my appetite. "She's not on any medication, Edward."

"But, you said-"

"I know what I said and I never said she was taking anything."

Edward clearly had to take a moment to calm himself down. "Well then I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to do, Bella."

I set the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed. "I'm not sure I'm asking you to, Edward."

He exhaled loudly and grabbed my face in his warm hands. "This isn't good for you. You know that, right?"

"I know." It was the first time I had ever admitted that to myself or anyone else. It was the first time I had meant it.

I blamed the admittance on his gaze and light stubble. It did things to me.

"Do you think your mother needs help?"

"Yes."

His gaze softened. "What's stopping you?"

"She is," I replied and brought my hand to rest on his forearm. "Do you honestly believe she will cooperate? I know she won't, Edward."

"You should try." I shook my head. "I could always make you."

"No, you can't."

Edward gave me a sad smile and dropped his hands from my face. "I know. But, look. I kind of care about you. A lot. And you really scared me earlier." He swallowed and looked away. "Hearing about what you've had to deal with..."

My cheeks burned. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Stop. I'm glad you told me. But what's the point if you aren't going to let me help?"

I didn't have an answer. And I wasn't going to give him one, either.

"Has she hurt you?"

"Not really."

His jaw tightened as his eyes flickered to the my cheek. "Has she hurt herself?" I bit the inside of my cheek. "Don't answer me if you're going to lie."

I didn't have an answer. And I wasn't going to give him one, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One of these days I'm going to abide by what I claimed in the summary- "will update every other day". But for now, thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight<br>**

I didn't _want_ to have to save Bella. I didn't _want_ to have to become involved in something that I had no business getting into.

But I knew I _needed_ to.

I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing I did absolutely nothing to help someone so desperately in need.

Bella was strong. So much stronger than she let herself realize.

There was still so much she was keeping from me, but I knew in her own time she would come clean. In her own time she would figure out I wasn't the enemy and that it was okay to trust people.

Here I was thinking the hard part was getting her to open up to me.

Boy, was I wrong; _so _wrong.

The hard part would be convincing her to get her mother help; to leave her.

Because Renee needed help.

And Bella needed me.

She deserved to live her own life.

I was going to help her get it back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shortest chapter ever? Edward is being the strong silent type right now. I'm interested in seeing who would want a Renee POV. I'm shuddering just thinking about having to go *there*. One more update in an hour!  
><strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Nine<br>**

We napped.

For five hours.

I was exhausted, drained; more so emotionally.

"Bella?"

Hm.

"Bella? It's almost five. I need to go to my parents..."

Oh.

I sat up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. "I fell asleep, too."

Yeah. His hair could've told me that.

"Will you be able to drop me off at home on your way?"

"Would you be able to take a cab?" He asked seriously.

"Oh. Yeah," I said. "That's-"

Edward's laugh cut me off. So did his hand. On my thigh. "Give me a break. You don't honestly believe I would make you take a cab?"

I shrugged.

"I have a better idea," Edward started.

"A bicycle?"

He squeezed my thigh and shook his head. "How about you come to Sunday dinner with me at my parents?"

"I can't do that," I replied too fast.

"You most certainly can."

"Y'all are celebrating Emmett's birthday. 'Family only' and all that..." I trailed off as I recalled Alice's words at Black's. "Go. Enjoy the Chicken Marsala and I'll see you later this week."

Edward frowned. "Emmett invited you."

"No. He said he _would've_ if Alice weren't..." I stopped myself from repeating his words. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"It does matter." Edward's voice was hard, demanding. "Emmett doesn't willingly offer to share his Chicken Marsala with just anyone, Bella."

His smile grew wider and his face moved closer and I held my breath.

"Look. I understand if you don't want to go. My sister was rude."

My breath was still being held hostage.

"All I want is for you to be comfortable," he whispered softly.

"That's _all_ you want?"

"Well, no," he swallowed. "Not at all."

The room was suddenly stifling. I had never even used that word before in my life.

"You look like you're deep in thought..." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"No." I laughed. "I appreciate the offer of Sunday dinner. I think I should go home for a while though. You know, make sure everything is okay."

"I'm not kicking you out," Edward pointed out. "If you don't want to come with me to my parents, you don't have to. But you also don't have to leave."

It was an intriguing thought, me staying here with Edward.

But it was also too easy.

Simple.

Edward showered and I tried to tidy up his room a bit. We had been spending so much time in here and he was so gracious as to share his bed with me. It was the very least I could do.

"Ah. She cleans," Edward smiled, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Just a towel, people.

Take a second.

His wet hair fell into his eyes and he smirked at my ability to make a bed. Apparently, he hadn't shaved, unless he had some sort of follicle problem which caused his facial hair to grow back almost immediately.

"You didn't have to do that," he said flatly as he sat on the bed and pulled my arm to stand between his legs.

His bare legs which were only covered by terrycloth.

"What?" I blushed. "I didn't have to do what?"

He gave me an odd look. "Clean up."

Well, I sure as hell had to clean something else up now.

"I wanted to," I said quietly. "I don't mind."

"Hey." Edward held my chin in his hand. "I'll drop you off at your house, but if anything happens- you call me. Okay?"

I swallowed. "Okay."

"I'm serious, Bella."

I'm serious about you, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be longer (& posted sooner!) but some crazy showed up on my doorstep & I had to deal. No, it wasn't Renee! Thanks for reading. You all make me smile (I'm trying really hard to refrain from using "y'all" in this fic!).  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty<br>**

"Okay. Are you ready?" I heard Emmett's voice as I walked into my parents house. "Now. Shake, shake, shake_,_" he sang. "Shake, shake, shake..."

"Shake your booty!" Emma squealed as she attempted the dance Emmett was teaching her.

Jasper stood off to the side, laughing his ass off. "You're corrupting my child."

"Hey!" I fake yelled. "Get your filthy paws off my niece!"

"Uncle Eddie!" Emma squealed and ran to jump into my arms.

I held her in my arms and walked out of the room.

"She was just getting the hang of it!" Emmett yelled after me.

"No way in H-E-double hockey sticks am I going to stand by and allow you to corrupt my poor niece," I explained with a smirk, still holding Emma as she waved bye to Emmett and Jasper.

Emma smiled at me as we walked into the kitchen. "He was teaching me a dance!"

"Yeah. So I see." I grinned, her smile infectious. "Where is everyone?"

"Backyard."

My jaw tensed and I walked through the sliding glass doors.

After I put Emma down, she started shaking her booty and said, "Uncle Eddie saved me from Uncle Em!"

"Uncle Eddie has a complex, doesn't he?" Alice quipped, smiling innocently at Emma.

"Alice?" I glared. "Can I have a word with you?"

Esme looked between us and said, "Emma, why don't you come inside and help me set the table. You want to be my big girl helper?"

"Yes!"

Waiting until they were out of earshot, I started with the obvious.

"You were incredibly rude yesterday."

Alice crossed her arms. "Rude?"

"Don't act as if you are ignorant. You know what I'm talking about." I shook my head furiously. "Does this have to do with Kate?"

Alice laughed bitterly. "No."

"Then what is your problem with Bella?" I questioned.

"Look, Edward. What you do with your...time is your own business. I'm just thinking it would be wise for you to watch out for yourself."

I stared in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Alice dropped her arms and sighed loudly, looking all too bothered. "I know you're knew to this whole landlord thing, but you need to be careful of people taking advantage of you."

"Who is taking advantage of me? Stop being cryptic and just tell me why you're acting like a snob."

"Let's just say I checked up on your little Bella and her mother. Let's just say I found out from their past landlords that they have move quite frequently. Without thirty days notice. Without paying for any damage done to the property."

I swallowed, suddenly feeling as if the wind had been knocked from me.

I thought back to my first meeting with Renee. She claimed to have forgotten her wallet and offered to send me a check for the security deposit the following week. I never did receive the security deposit.

I thought back to Bella's license and the fact that her state was listed as Texas.

I thought back to Bella's admittance about her mother.

I thought back to all signs pointing to Renee being bipolar.

And I thought back to Bella's lips as I kissed her goodbye before dropping her off at home.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Alice," I said sternly. "Where did you get this information?"

"Oh, please," Alice hissed. "_I_ know how to get the information you should have received before allowing them to move in. You're just too nice, Edward."

"I highly suggest you mind your own business," I demanded. "You know _nothing_."

"Well the way you're acting is obviously telling." Alice tapped her foot and I stormed inside the house.

I kissed Esme's cheek and mussed Emma's hair. "I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow," I said as I left the kitchen.

"Hey! What the hell?" Emmett yelled before I made it to the front door. "Chicken Marsala night, bro!"

Chicken Marsala could wait.

I needed to talk to Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more update later tonight. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-One<br>**

The driveway was empty.

The sprinklers were on.

The porch light was off.

Edward didn't mention a word about the empty driveway, but he did look somewhat relieved.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"You don't have to do that. You're late enough as it is..."

"I know I don't_ have_ to. I want to." He gave me a look and we exited the car. "Besides, it's getting dark out here and the porch light is off. I'm sure you'd struggle to stick the key in the hole."

I snorted. "And you think you'd be better at sticking the key in the hole?"

This was all kinds of wrong.

Edward shook his head in amusement as I did, in fact, struggle with unlocking the door. It had less to do with the dimly lit porch and more to do with Edward's proximity.

He placed his hand over mine and unlocked the door for me. "You know, you can always change your mind and come with me."

"I should shower," I mumbled.

"Shower at my place."

"I need to eat."

"My cereal choices rival the grocery store."

"Edward..."

He handed me the keys and ran a hand over his chin. "Am I coming on too strong?"

My stomach fluttered at his words.

"No."

Edward laughed so quietly that I would have missed it if I wasn't staring, listening so intently. "Well. Call me later, okay?"

I briefly nodded, which seemed to convey I was disregarding him.

Edward stepped closer and palmed my cheek. His warm, minty breath intoxicating. He used his other hand to grab my waist and pull me into him.

I gave in.

Our lips met.

My hands were in his hair; on his chest; around his neck.

Then my back was suddenly against the front door and I was breathless.

Edward pulled back and I kept my eyes closed. "I'm serious," he murmured against my lips. "Call me. Even if it's just to say you're going to bed."

His lips and gaze and warmth made me agree.

Edward could ask to murder the dog that just ran by and I'm pretty sure I'd agree.

It was all kinds of wrong.

After Edward left, I cleaned up the house a bit and showered. It was a little after eight and Renee still hadn't home, nor did she answer her cell when I tried calling.

I grabbed my laptop, locked my bedroom door and threw myself on my bed before passing out.

Sometime later, my phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Edward's voice was frantic in my ear.

I looked around my room. "I guess I fell asleep. I'm at home. Why?"

"Come downstairs, please? I'm at the front door," Edward said quickly before hanging up.

Confused and half awake, I walked downstairs and opened the door to a frazzled Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Bella." Edward walked in and I stole a glance outside to make sure the driveway was still empty. "I'm trying not to pry. I'm really trying here," he said in a strained voice. "You're not giving me much to work with."

"Um. Okay. I'm not sure what-"

"The truth," he interrupted, cupping my face. "I want the truth. Even if it's going to confuse or terrify me. Nothing you say will make me think differently of you."

So much for omission.

"Okay," I replied, hands shaking.

"Okay?" He visibly relaxed.

"Yes. I'll tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No dogs were harmed while writing this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Two<br>**

"Not here. We can't talk here." I shook my head as Edward exhaled. "I don't want to risk my mom coming home," I explained, letting my voice drop an octave. "Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"My place," he offered.

I shook my head again. I didn't want to taint his place with more confessions about my mother; my life.

"Somewhere else."

"Have you eaten?" He asked and then muttered, "Of course you haven't. Get dressed and we can go to the diner."

"Okay," I mumbled. "You can wait in the car."

Edward refused. "I'll wait for you in here."

"But if my mom-"

"I don't care." His voice was as soft as his stare and I had to focus on something else. "I will wait for you down here."

I ran upstairs and threw on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair back and grabbed my cell and keys.

We drove in silence to the diner. It was a little past nine and the only people there were the waitress and an older man sitting at the counter reading a newspaper. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the back choosing the last booth.

We sat across from each other and stayed silent as the waitress set water in front of us. I was looking down at the menu when I felt his foot nudge mine.

"What are you going to order?" he asked as the waitress stared quietly.

"Um." I breathed. "Pancakes or...I don't know. I'm not that hungry," I admitted.

"Eat."

So, I ordered pancakes and he ordered an omelet.

"We can share if you want," he said as the waitress walked off.

And then he stared at me and reached for my hand across the table. I let him hold my hand as I took a deep breath.

"I told you I was in school. In Colorado. That was true," I mumbled but kept my eyes on his. "I never lied to you Edward. I kept things from you, but I never lied." His responding smile was small as he squeezed my hand.

"My mom lived in Arizona at the time, when I left for school. She was acting weird the summer before I left and I chalked that up to her being emotional about me leaving. But then..."

I dropped my eyes from his.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's okay."

I nodded. "I came home for spring break. All my friends were going to Florida, but I told my mom I'd go home to see her and she told me not to bother." My eyes began burning and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "I flew home and she didn't pick me up from the airport. I took a cab and figured she had just forgotten about me."

Edward listened intently and handed me a napkin.

"She was in the bathroom when I found her. There was a lot of blood, an empty bottle of pills and an almost empty bottle of alcohol sitting next to her. I don't remember the first thing I did," I admitted. "I think I threw up."

"Bella..."

"I tried calling 911 because I was scared. But she began throwing up, which I figured was a good thing if she did take any pills." I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice. "She yelled at me. Then she begged me not to leave," I recalled, fighting the urge to throw up. "She got blood all over my pants, I remember. She threatened to hurt herself again, and I didn't want her to do that."

"Bella. You can't be held accountable for what she does to herself."

"I know," I uttered, pulling my hand out of his to wipe my eyes.

"Do you?"

"No."

Edward exhaled and dropped his head in his hands.

"A week after that, we moved. I dropped out of school. I lied and said there was a death in my family and I needed to be closer to home," I explained and Edward lifted his head to look at me. "My friends. My roommate. They all assumed a close family member had passed away. Which wasn't really a lie. She was not my mother anymore." I shook my head and chuckled humorlessly. "She hasn't been for a while now."

Edward left his side of the booth and I scooted closer to the window as he sat next to me.

"What's with the moving to different states?" he asked and handed me a glass of water.

"We do move a lot and I'm not sure why. She doesn't really explain that to me, and I'm too scared to ask. I just know it's usually every six months when she gets restless and wants to start fresh. That's what she says- she wants so start fresh."

Edward growled. "What about your father?"

"What about him?"

"Does he know about how bad she's gotten?"

"No. He knows we move and he knows she's been depressed in the past. But he doesn't know about the...attempts."

"Attempts?" Edward asked as he blanched.

"Half a year later." I nodded. "I told her I was going back to school and she..."

"Can your father do something? Can he help?" Edward asked before waiting until the waitress walked away to speak again. "Maybe-"

"No. He left a long time ago," I murmured and the tears began streaming faster down my cheeks.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and said, "But he didn't leave _you_, Bella. He left Renee."

But still.

He had left.

My head fell against his shoulder and I whispered, "Actions speak louder than words, I suppose."

That didn't apply to Edward though. Both his actions and words spoke volumes. They were practically screaming at me. On a scale from one to ten, I assumed his actions had the ability to go to eleven.

He brought his lips to my temple. "Thank you for telling me, Bella."

I wiped my eyes. "Thanks for listening and not running away."

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

I knew he meant what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Spinal Tap_ reference for the day- check. Thanks for reading.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Three<br>**

It was clear what Alice's intentions were. She was looking for dirt on Bella - for whatever reason - and she found it. But it wasn't Bella's dirt; it was Renee's.

I knew without a doubt Alice wasn't exactly reliable, so I went straight to the source. Surprisingly, Alice's words were similarly true to the details Bella didn't hold back on.

Now what was I supposed to do? What the hell was I supposed to do for this girl?

This girl who was so clearly broken and terrified.

She sat confidently in the diner and spilled her heart out to me. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. But I couldn't because how the hell was I supposed to know if everything would be okay? She had been lied to enough in her life; she didn't need me to pacify her with promises that this would end well.

If what Bella said was true, that meant Renee would be looking to move in five or so months. I felt sick at the thought.

I knew Bella wouldn't ask for help, but that wouldn't stop me from offering. If Renee did not seek help before the time came for them to move, there was no way in hell I was letting Bella leave with her.

I wouldn't let her walk away.

_I_ couldn't walk way.

I was in this.

By choice.

I stared at Bella as she quietly ate her pancakes and tried stealing glances my way.

Right then and there, I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Now all I had to do was find a way to get in contact with her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Edward. You become chatty at the most inconvenient times. Thanks for reading._  
><em>**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Four<br>**

Exactly one month had passed.

Nothing had really changed with Renee but, if I was being honest, that was probably a good thing in her case. She kept herself busy the garden center and drinking. I knew the latter would never change.

Everything had changed with Edward. He was wonderful. He was attentive and sweet and didn't hog the blankets and he had a thing where he'd smile at me from behind his silly coffee mug.

We didn't talk much about the Renee situation after that day in the diner. He had mentioned a few things to me and stressed that I needed to talk to her about seeing someone, but since Renee had backed off somewhat, we never brought it up again. Edward had heard what he needed to hear and instead of him running away, it only brought us closer.

During the week, we'd spend our lunch breaks eating together.

Weeknights, I spent most of my time at his place.

On the weekends we'd go out to eat, sometimes even with Emmett and Rosalie. We would eat Chinese food in his bed and he'd he'd scratch my back while we watched bad television and laughed until we fell asleep.

Edward never pushed me to take things to the next level, but I knew. It was only a matter of time. The way he always found a way to secretly touch me in public and then nuzzle against my neck as I slept. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. His gentlemanly side was slowly killing me.

I think Esme knew something was going on, but she never mentioned it to me. She thought she was subtle with her _tell Edward hi for me_'s before I'd leave for lunch. All I could do was blush.

I opened a new, personal checking account at a bank in town. It was easier that way since the paychecks I received from work were not directly deposited. I didn't mention my bank account to Renee because...I just didn't. There was no reason for her to know. I still had a debit card to her account and a checkbook which was only used for groceries and rent.

I left work and went home to change before driving over to Edward's. I knocked twice and rolled my eyes. He always told me I didn't have to knock before walking in, but I did anyway.

"Oh. It's you," he said flatly. "Did we have a date or something?"

"No." I played along. "I'm just here to drop off rent. Today is the first of September."

"Then you may enter." Edward stepped aside and I walked in. He grabbed my waist before I walked past him. "You know," he murmured in my ear, "there are other ways you can pay me."

My cheeks burned and I shuddered at his stubble on my neck. "Yeah? Like...what?"

"Oatmeal raisin cookies," he replied and shut the front door.

"Oh."

A smile crept onto his face. "Oh? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Not anything regarding baked goods," I admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," he said and gave me a kiss.

I deepened the kiss that was meant to be chaste. Because his lips were too good.

And I fucking wanted him.

"Somebody miss me?" Edward pulled back and ran his hands down my back.

I nodded, peeking at him through hooded eyes.

"I made you dinner."

"You did?" I questioned because...he did?

Edward kissed my head and walked into the kitchen, pointing at a glass of wine he had poured me. "It was the last I could do. I knew you'd be coming by to drop off rent, so."

I laughed. "Edward. You don't have to make me dinner just because I pay you rent."

"I know. But I wanted to. Besides, I never said what I made was edible." He winked. "Don't think too highly of me just yet."

"What did you make?"

"Chicken spinach lasagna," he said as he pulled out two plates. "It was pretty easy but...I don't know. You'll just have to try it."

He filled my plate with entirely too much food and we sat on the floor his front of his coffee table.

Edward watched quietly as I took my first bite.

"Are you going to stare at me while I eat?" I asked before bringing the fork to my mouth.

"I'm just keeping a close eye in case anything happens."

"Like what?" I mumbled through a mouthful of lasagna. "Oh, God! Did you bake this with kryptonite?"

Edward rolled his eyes and focused on his own plate. "Yeah, yeah. Eat your food."

"Pushy. By the way, this is really, really good," I admitted, washing it down with wine.

"I was hoping it'd be so delicious you'd admit you love me." Edward gave me a small laugh but never let his eyes leave mine.

I stared back and felt the the heat in my cheeks because...

He knew. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two more updates today. Thank you for reading. _  
><em>**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Five<br>**

"That was delicious," I said, finally full and just happy.

"You sound surprised."

I moved from my spot on the floor and crawled to sit in his lap. "You_ look_ surprised."

Edward shrugged. "What do you suggest I make next month?" he asked, leaning his head against the couch.

I absentmindedly wove my fingers through his hair. "Hm. You don't have to make me something every time I pay you, Edward."

He playfully slapped the side of my thigh. "Let me feed you."

"So, is this just about me or would you cook dinner for whoever else was renting the house?"

"Hell no." He lifted his head and laughed. "This is just about you." His mouth was on my earlobe and he breathed, "Can you stay here tonight or are you going home?"

"I can, uh." I cleared my throat. "I can stay here. If you want me to."

"I always want you," Edward mumbled and rubbed his hands over my thighs.

"I'll help you clean the kitchen." I kissed his mouth and stood, leaving him sitting on the floor. He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes, obviously pouting. "Come on."

Edward and I moved around the kitchen, bumping into each other on purpose as we cleaned and washed the dishes.

I was busy loading the dishwasher when Edward said, "Hey, what do you think about this?"

I looked up to see what he was talking about and was immediately sprayed in the face with water.

"Wha-"

Edward crossed his arms and smiled. "You have to admit that was a really good shot."

"You're going to pay for this!" I yelled through laughter and closed the dishwasher.

"Pay for what?" Edward asked, spraying me for a good five seconds to keep me away. "It seemed like you were getting all worked up in the living room. I'm just trying to cool you down."

"Well, that was your fault!" I half laughed, half screamed.

He sprayed me again.

I was drenched.

I was breathless.

I still wanted him.

Somehow reading my mind, his amusement turned to smugness.

"Put the sprayer down. Just don't make any sudden movements..." I said slowly, backing away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Me and my wet self are going to dry off in your bed. Hope you enjoy sleeping on wet sheets tonight," I said quickly before making a dash to the bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't," Edward yelled, running after me. "You're staying here, anyway. If you do this, you'll be forced to sleep on wet sheets as well."

I jumped and rolled to his side of the bed. I sat up with my knees under me and laughed as he slowly crawled onto the bed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get you out of these wet clothes," Edward said with a smirk, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I don't plan anything. It just worked in my favor," he admitted smugly.

"Hm." I was quiet for a moment as we sat across from each other, catching our breath.

Edward leaned over and grabbed my face to kiss me. I deepened it, bringing my hands to his chest and neck and pulling him closer.

He pulled back and kept our foreheads together. "You're not really leaving, are you?"

I shook my head. "No." It came out more as a breath than anything.

Edward kissed me again, softer this time. Then he kissed my cheek.

The spot behind my ear.

My neck.

Further down.

"You want to take this off?" he asked quietly, tugging on my shirt. I pulled it over my head faster than he could blink. He laughed quietly and stared at my chest.

And then he brought his mouth to my collarbone, grabbing my breasts with both hands. I squirmed around to get situated, lying on my back to let him rest between my legs.

"Mm," he hummed. "You know I care about you so much," he whispered against my skin, never breaking eye contact.

I tried to nod.

"You know that I want you," he admitted.

"I want you, too."

Edward kissed his way down my stomach. "You have me."

He stopped when he reached my jeans, eying them

So I slowly unbuttoned them and he helped pull them off. He grabbed the back collar of hit shirt, easily pulling it off in one swift move. His body was hard and his shoulders were broad and I couldn't stop staring long enough to realize he couldn't stop staring at me. He whispered something so quiet before unbuttoning his jeans and tossing them to the floor.

"You look cute in your boxers," I said as he groaned.

"Cute? Really, Bella?" he asked flatly.

"What? It's true. With your hair all...and then you're just-"

"Cute?"

"Well, cute in a sexy way, you know?"

"Yeah," he stared me down. "I do know."

I laughed a little more before his hand rested on my stomach, tracing the beauty marks on my skin. His lips found mine and began working their way down my body again, but this time he didn't stop at my stomach.

"Can I take these off?" he asked in a strained voice and I nodded before he pulled my underwear down my shaking legs. "And then..." he started kissing every inch of my body.

His stubble made my body pebble as he focused on the inside of my thigh, the spot right by my hip, everywhere except the one spot where I was burning. My hips lifted on their own and he used his hand to push me back on the bed.

"You're ready," he hissed and I groaned.

Edward slipped two fingers inside me and I gasped at the contact.

"You don't know," he rasped, "how beautiful," and rubbed my clit, "you are."

I moaned.

Clawed at the sheets.

Then felt his breath on my inner thigh before he brought his mouth to my clit.

"Oh, shit," I breathed.

Edward laughed against my skin, humming and moaning, as he licked and flicked and pushed, pushed me over the edge.

I grabbed his hair as my vision started to go blurry.

"That's it. Let me make you feel good, Bella," he hummed again making me spiral out of control, never once stopping his tongue as I pushed my hips to meet his mouth.

I screamed his name and started to come down, closing my eyes and focusing on my breath.

Edward's warm breath was suddenly on my stomach and I peeked to look down at him.

"Hi." He grinned, kissing his way up to me.

"Oh, that was...that was..."

Edward shushed me and positioned himself between my legs, just laying there while I breathed. He nipped at my neck while I slowly traced patterns on his shoulders and back.

"I want...you," I admitted against his shoulder.

He pulled back and smiled slowly. "Yeah? Are you sure?"

"I care about you, too. And...it feels right. We're right."

Edward kissed me and pushed the hair out of my face.

"I'll be right back," he said, disappearing into the bathroom.

He returned and pulled off his boxers before sitting on the bed. I unhooked my bra and he eye-crinkle smiled. Edward rolled the condom on and I watch with wide eyes because...yeah.

Huge.

I bit my lip and he hovered over my body, keeping his weight on his forearms.

"I've wanted this for a long time," he said, letting the tip of his head rub up and down.

"Me too," I gasped, waiting.

Waiting.

And then he slipped, pushed inside me with a groan.

I cried out and he pulled back out before slowly entering again.

"Holy..." he rasped, dropping his forearms. "You feel so good."

"I know. I know," I repeated, not even knowing what the hell I was saying.

He dropped his head and brought my breast to his mouth, picking up his speed.

"I'm not gonna-" he stopped. "Here." Edward pulled out and laid on his back, motioning for me to get on top. "Come here."

Straddling him, I hovered and let my hair cover his face and chest. I slid down on him and almost cried out.

"Too good," he breathed. "Bella. Bella..."

He reached up and grabbed my neck as I slid up and down, wanting to cry.

"You're too good to me," I breathed as he sat up, keeping himself inside me.

"You deserve-" he closed his eyes and moved his hips as I rode him. "Everything."

I watched his face, his beautiful face as he frowned and groaned and moved closer to kiss my chest.

"I need you," I declared.

"You have me," he pushed, faster, harder.

His hand was between us, rubbing my clit and I felt my orgasm bubbling up. He moved closer and I bit down on his shoulder.

"You gotta stay with me," Edward suddenly blurted out.

"Wha-"

"Say you'll stay with me. You can't leave," he grunted and I felt him pulsing inside me.

"I'll stay," I said as my orgasm approached.

We sat there for a few minutes.

Not moving.

Just breathing.

And it hit me.

For the first time in my life, I was in love.

Not with a cheesecake or a really juicy hamburger.

But in love with a man who possibly loved me back and tried so hard to show that he cared and wanted to take care of me.

It was the calm before the storm.

I was too in love to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before anyone complains about them moving too fast, I'll link the recipe for the lasagna & then let you get back to me. Thank you for reading. _  
><em>**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Six<br>**

She looked more beautiful than I had ever seen before.

Her squirming and panting and moaning...

All of it.

I admitted I cared about her. I'm sure she already knew, but I had to tell her just to make sure. She was shaking and I wanted her to be calm; I wanted her to feel sure. I didn't want her to be hesitant about us.

Because I was not hesitant in the least.

I was in love with Bella.

It was so embarrassingly obvious, too. When Emmett merely mentioned her name last week, I spilled what I was pouring and he stared at me like I was an imbecile. I heard from someone at work that Ben Cheney was asking around about her and I practically had a coronary right there.

It would have been so easy to admit my feelings, but I had to stop myself. I didn't want to cheapen my declaration by telling her for the first time while I was inside her.

She deserved better than that.

Bella deserved everything.

I blurted out that I wanted her to stay; I didn't want her to leave me. The words were out of my mouth before I could even register what I was saying.

She didn't know what she was agreeing to, but she agreed anyway.

I didn't want her for just the night, no. If Renee tried to leave, I would have to convince Bella to stay with me.

It was that simple.

I was being selfish for the first time in my life, but I couldn't care.

I had tried contacting Charlie two weeks ago to no avail. I had Jasper help me track down his number, knowing he wouldn't mention it to Alice. Her father hadn't called me back, but I couldn't blame him. I was very vague just in case I had the wrong number.

From what Bella had said though, Renee had been doing a little better recently. Every time I seemed to bring up Renee, Bella would shut down. Not completely, but I could tell it wasn't something she really wanted to talk about. Which was understandable. She already told me what I needed to hear; anything else was beating a dead horse.

I pushed thoughts of her mother out of my head and slept peaceful, easy knowing Bella was safe beside me.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I felt her body stir behind me. She was pressed up against my back and I turned over to face her.

"Bella," I mumbled and opened my eyes.

But it wasn't Bella; it was Renee.

My first thought was to scream, demand to know the whereabouts of Bella. But all Renee did was laugh, not giving me a chance to speak.

I sat there in shock until I saw the knife in her hand. I tried to tell her to leave. I tried to leave the bed, but I couldn't move.

And then I sat up in a panic and could finally hear my voice as I blinked furiously and looked around the room.

"Shit!" I screamed, causing Bella to wake next to me.

She sat up and asked what was wrong. "You're sweating," she said and tried leaving the bed.

I grabbed her wrist. "No. Stay."

"I'm just going to get you a cold cloth, Edward," she explained slowly and I let go.

She returned with water and a cold cloth. "Nightmare?" she asked quietly as she dabbed the cloth on my forehead, neck, chest.

"Something like that."

"Want to talk about it?" she pulled the blankets off my legs.

I watched her for a second. "Come here," I whispered.

She scooted closer and I pulled her under my arm.

"Look at you, taking care of me," I teased.

"You'd do the same." She looked up and kissed me.

"You're right. I would," I said against her lips. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

I rubbed her arm a few times and said, "Look at me for a second."

Bella sat up and stared at me in confusion.

"I love you," I confessed.

She stared back, not reacting at all. I began rubbing her arm again and looked away.

"Oh. Also, I have to go out of town next week." I began rambling. "Just for three days, but there's this trade show in San Antonio I have to attend. It's going to be so boring. The group I went with last year wanted to check out the River Walk afterward and-"

"Edward. Shut up."

I looked up and saw her smiling. "Why?"

"Me too," she admitted.

"You're going to a trade show in San Antonio, too?" I teased, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of me.

"No." She pushed my arm. "I love you, too."

"You sure?" I asked before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm positive," she whispered, crawling on top of me.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I asked, feeling myself grow hard as she rolled her hips against mine.

"Mm."

I kissed her neck and frantically removed her underwear and my shirt she was wearing.

"Only you," I murmured as she pulled my boxers down.

"You love me." She laughed in disbelief as I rolled the condom on.

"I do," I said roughly and laid her on her back. "I do."

I reached between us, feeling how wet and ready she was for me.

"Please," she begged.

I kissed her and felt her scratch my back as I slowly pushed into her, making this right.

Making her mine.

Showing her just how much I do love her.

We didn't get much sleep.

At all.

The alarm on her phone sounded around eight in the morning, and I groaned.

"Don't go," I mumbled as I felt the bed move.

"I have to get ready," she yawned. "And don't tell me to get ready here because I don't think your mom would appreciate me showing up to work in your clothes."

I opened one eye and smiled. "You know me too well."

Bella kissed my neck and said, "I'll leave the check for you on the kitchen table, okay?"

"Shouldn't I be paying you?" I teased and received a slap against my chest. I sat up and squeezed her hand. "I was joking. You know I was joking."

"I know." She laughed lightly and stared at me sweetly. "You really have to go out of town next week?"

Running a hand through my hair, I smiled at her disappointment. "Only for three days. Maybe you could just come with me? I bet my mom would give you time off."

Bella shook her head. "I probably shouldn't. You know..."

Yeah. I knew.

Renee.

"It's fine. I don't really love you anymore, but yeah," I joked.

"You think you're so funny this morning, don't you?" Bella scolded with a smirk. "I really do have to go now."

"I really do love you."

Her gaze softened and she whispered quietly, "I know. It was kind of obvious."

"Oh, was it?" I pulled her closer, tickling her side.

"Okay, okay! Stop! This isn't fair," she shrieked through laughter, trying to pull out of my grip.

"Fine. Leave me," I pouted before giving her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you for lunch."

I couldn't wait.

I wanted her.

I'd have to seek out her father in person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just some fluff for your day. Thanks for reading!_  
><em>**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Seven<br>**

After Bella left, I showered and got ready for the day.

Luckily I didn't have to be at work until ten, so I took my time doing stuff around the apartment until I had to leave.

I smiled at the rent check she left on the table with a note that read _can't wait to see how you top this next month_.

I stopped by the bank to deposit the check and picked up my phone to dial Jasper's number.

"Hey, man. You know that phone number I had you look into two weeks ago?" I asked quietly despite the fact I was alone in my car.

I knew I wasn't doing anything shady, but it felt that way.

Only because I was keeping this from Bella.

_"Yeah, what about it? Was it the wrong one?"_

"I never got a hold of him, but that might just be because he doesn't know who I am. I'm going to need an address now. Is that possible?"

_"Oh, well I think I can handle that._" Jasper laughed. _"Am I allowed to ask what this is about yet?"_

"Nope."

_"But it has to do with Bella, obviously."_

"Maybe."

_"You've been spending a lot of time with her. Alice is super happy about this,_" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well that's Alice's problem."

_"I heard Ben Cheney was asking about Bella."_

I tightened my jaw and said, "Well make sure Ben Cheney knows Bella is off the market."

_"Seriously?"_

"Seriously. I'll call you in a few hours to get the address. Thanks."

_"Yeah. No problem."_

I hung up the phone only to have it ring almost immediately.

It was the bank.

Bounced check.

Insufficient funds.

I guess there would be two things I'd be keeping from Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more update later. Thanks for reading!_  
><em>**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Eight<br>**

Two hours into my work day, Jasper called back with Bella's father's address. After he read it off, I remembered Bella mentioning he lived in Port A.

Easy enough.

I explained to Eric, the assistant manager, that I had to go run a quick, important errand. I didn't feel the need to mention my 'quick' errand would last a few hours.

But that meant I'd have to cancel lunch with Bella. Instead of calling her to cancel, I decided to show up to the office.

As if I could resist seeing her.

"Look who it is," Bella said with an infectious grin. I walked over and kissed her, inhaling her scent. "Good thing you're here. My mom took the car this morning so you'll have to drive us to lunch."

"Your mom has the car?" I sat against the desk and realized I sounded a little too suspicious.

"Yeah."

"How did she seem today?"

"She was...okay. Why?"

"Just wondering," I replied and pretended I was interested in the business cards and pens sitting on her desk. "These pens are really expensive."

I was really bad at this whole lying and scheming thing.

"Are you okay? Are you getting awkward on me after last night?" Bella asked seriously and I watched her face fall.

My chest tightened at the sight.

"Hey," I whispered and dropped to my knees in front of her chair. "I don't regret last night. Do you?"

Bella discreetly shook her head and eyed my mom's closed office door.

So I grabbed her face and kissed her to ease her worry.

"I'm not trying to be awkward. I just have a lot on my mind," I admitted. "I have to run to Port Angeles for something important. Do you need me to pick you up from work later?"

Bella stared at me for a second before she said, "No lunch today, huh? You show a girl a good time and then bail on her. I see how you work, Edward Cullen."

"It's not like that, Bella..." I trailed off, realizing she was holding back laughter. "Oh. I see what you're doing."

Bella snorted and said, "What? You think you're the only one with jokes, huh?"

"Hilarious," I deadpanned. "I can still pick you up later if you need."

"That works. I'll be here until five. You'll be conducting your shady business in Port A until when?"

Rolling my eyes I said, "At least three. And it's not shady."

"Most definitely is."

"Maybe I'm going to buy a birthday present for you."

Bella's eyes lit up and I laughed. "What? You don't know when my birthday is."

"I most certainly do know when your birthday is, Miss I Live In Texas," I said sarcastically, hoping she'd know I was joking and trying to hint that I remember her date of birth on her license.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"September thirteenth," I said quickly.

"Year?"

"Ah. Never reveal a woman's age. My mother has taught me many wise things throughout the years. Speaking of..." I winked at Bella as Esme walked out of her office.

"You're distracting my employee with all your charm, Edward." Esme smiled and gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to let Bella know I have to skip out on lunch. Maybe you can take her out for me?" I raised my eyebrows and laughed at Bella's hesitance.

"Of course," Esme easily agreed, giving Bella a warm smile. "I bet Bella would enjoy some time away from you."

They both laughed together.

I didn't find it as amusing.

"Let me grab my purse and we can head out," Esme said.

And then I suddenly remembered the bounced check.

Insufficient funds.

"Here." I pulled out my wallet. "My treat."

My mom stared at the card in my hands and laughed at my gesture. "Put that away. Your money is no good here."

"No. Seriously. My treat for both of you. I was going to buy Bella lunch anyway, and since I can't..."

"Isn't my boy sweet?" Esme asked, causing Bella to nod and blush.

Yeah, we weren't too good at hiding this.

Not that we were trying.

I grabbed Bella's hand as my mom locked up the office.

Esme pretended not to notice or care, but I saw her discreet smile.

I kissed Bella's cheek before shutting the passenger door of my mom's car.

It didn't feel right lying to Bella, but this was something that had to be done without her knowledge. If I could get her father to see things my way and try to help out, maybe Bella would be more inclined to get her mother help.

And if he didn't see things my way, well..I'd find a way to make him understand.

He would understand.

So would Bella. She loved me therefore she would forgive me.

This was for her own good; her safety.

For our sanity.

For us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And...maybe...one small chapter later if Julie & Liv stop distracting me on gchat. Thanks for reading :)_  
><em>**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-Nine<br>**

The drive to Port Angeles took forty-five minutes flat.

I sat in my car outside the run-down house for close to an hour, growing more impatient by the second.

Maybe I'm insane; this really is shady, I thought to myself.

Yeah. I sometimes think with semicolons when I'm nervous. And holy shit was I nervous.

I thought seriously about driving back to Forks, but that would be a complete waste of time. And energy. No use in turning back now.

I thought about what I would say to her father. How does one start a conversation about the mother of the girl you're in love with who may or may not be ill? If Bella wasn't completely aware that her mother was seriously ill, was it possible her father was just as blind?

God, I hoped not.

My forehead made contact with the steering wheel a few times.

When I lifted my head, I noticed a truck pull into the driveway and I realized my time was up. I had wasted my time organizing the CD's in my console instead of coming up with something articulate to say.

This wasn't going to be good.

I exited the car and hastily walked forward before the man who may have been her father entered the house.

"Mr. Swan?" I called out and he turned to face me.

"Who wants to know?" he asked and I stared at his mustache.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I replied and politely held out my hand. "I called you two weeks ago." I dropped my hand when he refused to shake it.

"Cullen. Cullen," he repeated in what seemed was his way of trying to trigger some sort of recollection. "You're the nosy son of a bitch."

I had to laugh. "Yeah. I guess that'd be me."

"You were wanting to know about Bells and Renee?"

"Well," I swallowed. "I already know them. I was just-"

"You a stalker? How did you get my number? My address? Who the hell are you?" Mr. Swan stepped forward and I stayed in my place.

He wasn't going to scare me off.

Not being with Bella scared me more than he did.

"Look." I held up my hands in front of my chest. "It's nothing like that," I said furiously. "I'm trying to help Bella. That's all I'm here for."

"Bells?" His face fell and he eyed me for a moment. "What happened?"

"Renee," was all I said.

"We better talk inside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, at least Charlie invited him in. Since Edward's a vampire and he can't enter unless he's invited inside. Oh, you didn't know this was a vamp fic? Now you do._  
><em>**

**You also didn't know I had lame jokes? Sure you did. Thanks for reading._  
><em>**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty<br>**

I followed Mr. Swan inside the house and watched as he locked the door behind him.

His mustache was intimidating enough. He didn't have to lock the deadbolt to make a point.

"Did Bells send you?" he asked without making another move.

"Uh." I shifted my feet. "No. She doesn't know I'm here."

Mr. Swan cocked an eyebrow and laughed humorlessly. "I can assure you she won't find this too funny, boy."

"I'm not trying to make her laugh, sir. I'm trying to help."

"And how exactly are you trying to help her?" he questioned as he walked past me down the hall.

"Renee is sick," I blurted out and he stopped in his tracks.

With his back facing me he asked, "What the hell do you think you know about Renee, huh?"

"Bella's been telling me about Renee and I think she may be bipolar. All the signs point to it. I did some research and-"

"You _think_ she's bipolar?" His tone was harsh and I could sense he was on the verge of kicking me out.

His anger was something I could handle. It meant that he cared.

Or maybe it meant he was about to beat the crap out of me.

"I can't say I _know_ she's sick. She needs to be properly diagnosed. That's where you come in," I explained as he walked away.

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, unsure of what to do or where to go.

He turned the corner and produced two beers, motioning for me to follow him. I grabbed the beer and followed him outside to his concrete slab of a back porch. We opened the bottles and I sat on a pile of bricks posing as a makeshift chair. I watched him gulp his beer, waiting for him to speak.

"Listen, son," he said and I refrained from rolling my eyes at his patronizing tone. "I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to do here."

"I told you," I narrowed my eyes, "that I just want to help Bella. It's not right. Renee is unstable and I know for a fact you believe Bella is enabling her."

"Who the hell told you that?" Mr. Swan snapped.

"Bella did. She talks to me about everything."

"Really?" Mr. Swan snorted. "Why are you so interested in helping her?"

"Because I'm in love with her," I admitted easily. "She loves me, too, but she's not going to get Renee help on her own. She needs you."

Mr. Swan stared me down for a good minute. I was starting to get antsy under his gaze when he finally looked away.

"Bells doesn't need me."

"Yes, she does," I pushed. "If you suggest Renee get help-"

"I've already tried!" he screamed, causing me to flinch. "Now, I'm not trying to start trouble. Bella would come to me if she needed help."

That's when I really lost my shit.

"Really? Are we talking about the same Bella here?" Mr. Swan almost smiled, but stopped himself. "Bella doesn't ask anyone for help. She doesn't believe anyone owes her anything. It's one of the things I love about her. She's obviously selfless otherwise she wouldn't be putting up with this shit."

"Renee's always believed people owe her," Mr. Swan stated quietly, drinking his beer. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"For starters, I think you need to come down and visit Bella. Try talking to her. Check on Renee and see for yourself."

Mr. Swan peeled the label off his beer and asked, "That bad, huh?"

"I tried depositing a rent check Bella wrote me. I know for a fact it's not from her personal checking account; it's from Renee's."

"Did it bounce?" he asked and I nodded, finally taking a long swig of my beer. "Renee was always good at emptying bank accounts," he scoffed.

We were silent for a while before I looked at my watch. "I need to head back so I can pick up Bella."

"I understand and appreciate what you're trying to do for my daughter," Mr. Swan explained.

There had to have been a 'but' in there somewhere. His expression was too sullen for this conversation to end the way I wanted.

The way I expected.

Something inside me snapped.

"You're not going to try to help." I laughed humorlessly at my realization.

"It's not my place, son. It's not yours either."

"So that's it, huh?" I yelled, knocking my beer over as I stood. "You're just going to let Bella's life waste away because you're too lazy and scared to help out? To take responsibility for your own daughter and ex-wife?"

"That's not it!" Mr. Swan stepped closer to me, intimidating me with his tone and his glare. "You don't know what the hell I went through years ago! I tried, goddammit. I tried!"

"Not hard enough," I spat. "You didn't try hard enough and now look at her! She's probably worse than she was years ago!"

"Don't come in to _my_ house and tell me how to live my life!"

"That's great. I'm glad you get to live your life while Bella is busy taking care of her mother who attempted suicide four years ago," I blurted out.

"No, she didn't," he said in shock.

"Yes, she did," I replied as I tried to calm down. "It happened when Bella went home to visit her over spring break."

I could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to remember the exact time when things started spiraling downhill.

"Why didn't Bella tell me?"

"You know exactly why. She didn't want to worry you, I'm sure. She figured she could help Renee herself."

Mr. Swan just shook his head, trying to piece everything together as I explained exactly what happened and what Renee had been doing with the frequent moving, excessive purchases and mood swings.

"I don't..." he started.

"I'm not going to sit idly by and do nothing." I tightened my jaw and waited for his response.

But he didn't have one.

"I know you appreciate the gesture, but don't really want me getting involved..." I dropped my head. "I'm leaving for Texas over the weekend. I'll be gone for a few days at a trade show. I'll give you time to figure this out but if I don't hear from you once I get back to Forks next week, I'm going to have to go to Bella myself and figure this out."

I set my beer upright but left it on the pavement before giving him one last hopeful smile.

"It'd be easier with your help." I exhaled.

"She's lucky to have you," Mr. Swan said before I walked through the gate.

This time, I drove the speed limit back to Forks.

I was on the verge of a breakdown needed the extra time to pull myself together before I had to see Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He tried. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-One<br>**

Edward was acting weird. Not his dorky, semi-shy weird.

He was just down.

After he picked me up from work on Monday, he was very quiet. He was gripping the wheel so hard I thought he was going to accidentally pull it off.

But he had greeted me with a kiss and held my the entire time he was driving, even as he switched gears.

He smiled when it made me laugh.

I didn't ask what was bothering him because I was scared he regretted us.

I knew it was silly.

He wasn't acting differently towards me.

Just different.

I stayed at his place Monday night.

Tuesday he asked me again if I'd like to go to Texas with him.

"You know I can't," I said slowly as I watched him pout.

Even if I were able to go, I'd say no at first just to watch his lips do that little pouty thing.

"Yeah, but aren't you nervous I'll fall in love with some Texan who will smooth talk me with her accent?"

"No." I kissed him, mid-pout. "I know you won't."

"That's why I love you," he said honestly.

"Besides, they don't all have accents. You forget I lived there. Half the girls I knew there had valley girl accents."

"Valley girl?" Edward raised an eyebrow before bursting out into laughter. "Yeah, but that's very attractive."

"No, it's not."

"Yeah, you're right. It's not."

Wednesday, Edward had to work late so I stayed home. Renee was there and, oddly enough, made dinner for the both of us.

I watched her eat it first to make sure she hadn't poisoned it. I didn't actually think she would do that, but I waited and watched, anyway.

Phil showed up a little while later. It was the third time we had met since meeting him in my towel. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. I knew that was a bad sign.

Thursday night Emmett showed up at Edward's unannounced. He claimed it was because he needed a plunger and the store was already closed.

"This is why I should stick to pooping in a bucket," he said in a serious tone.

"This is why you need to live in a cage," Edward said before throwing the plunger and locking him out.

Friday was perfect.

Edward was leaving for Texas the next day and never stopped kissing me once.

"I don't want to leave you," he murmured against my stomach as we laid in bed.

"You aren't leaving me." I laughed. "You'll be back in a few days."

He sighed. "I know."

I wove my fingers through his hair and rolled on my stomach.

"I have something for you," he whispered and opened his nightstand drawer.

Edward handed me a key.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"A key," I said lamely.

"That's what it is." He couldn't hide his smile.

"What's it to?"

"I'm trying very hard not to be cheesy and say 'my heart'."

"Don't stop be from letting you be cheesy," I said with a lump in my throat.

Edward set the key on the bed and I stared at it as he spoke.

"I know you always feel more comfortable about knocking before you walk in. But now you don't have to. You can use this."

He slid the key towards me on the mattress.

"You had a key made for me."

"And while I'm in Texas, you can always stay here," he explained, gauging my reaction. "If you want. If you need to."

I crawled on top of him and asked, "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because it's easy."

It was going to be a rough few days without him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, two things. First, if you didn't already know- I live in Texas! Liv thinks I have a valley girl accent but whatever, she also thinks it's a good idea to goes to bars even when she has a broken ankle. Anyway, Texas was recently affected by the devastating wildfires. There is a fundraiser set up, Fandom4Texas, to help the families who suffered losses. If you donate $5 or more you can receive a compilation of stories from some amazing authors! It would be greatly appreciated - http : / / texasfires . ysar . info /  
><strong>

**Second- now I don't even remember the second thing I was going to say.  
><strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Two<br>**

"Dude."

I tossed my toiletry bag into the suitcase.

"Duuude."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's whining.

"Dude!"

"What could you possible want?" I ground my teeth together and stared expectantly at Emmett who was sitting on the bed watching me pack.

"Did you cry when you had to say bye to Bella?" he asked with a grin. "No judgement. I cried when Rose went to visit her parents in Montana."

"You cry when Rose has to go to work," I said flatly before throwing a pair of socks at his face.

"Uncalled for, man." He picked up the socks and added, "And that was_ one_ time; I don't know why you always have to bring it up. I was sick and needed Rose to take care of me. You know Mom had to limit my cough syrup intake when I was younger because it made me emotional."

"Tell me why you're here again?" I asked in irritation because I hated packing. I knew the irritation was geared more towards having to leave Bella instead of having to choose which shirt to bring on my trip.

"Because you asked me to drive you to the airport," he replied flatly. "Are you on your cycle? If you wanted Bella to drive you to the airport, why didn't you just ask her?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I wouldn't have to ask so many if you'd just answer at least one."

With a huff, I said, "I didn't ask her to drive me to the airport because I didn't want her to have to drive back to Forks by herself, okay? Seattle is quite a drive."

Emmett blinked. "She can just ride along with us then. I can drop her off at home."

It was my turn to blink. I wasn't sure why I hadn't thought of that myself.

"And you're the one with the college degree," Emmett snickered.

This time I threw my phone charger at him.

After I finished packing, I called Bella to see if she'd like to ride with us to the airport. It was Saturday and I knew she was off of work. I just hoped she wouldn't mind wasting a total of six hours of her day driving to and from the airport.

We had already said our goodbyes this morning, but I couldn't resist spending three more hours with her, even if it was going to be spent in a car with my brother.

Of course she agreed to ride along and I told her we'd pick her up a little before eleven.

The drive to Seattle was silent for the most part.

I drove while tapping my fingers on the wheel.

Bella fidgeted in the passenger seat.

Emmett slept in the back after forcing us to buy him a blizzard from the Diary Queen in Port A.

Bella's hand was in mine the entire time.

I almost wanted tell her about my visit with Charlie, but I couldn't do that with Emmett in the car, even if he were sleeping.

I wouldn't do that to her before leaving town.

We finally made it to the airport half past two.

Emmett sat up and yawned as I popped open the trunk and pulled out my suitcase.

Bella stood silently next to me. I focused on the hair falling over her eyes and the way she nervously bit the inside of her cheek, trying to look anywhere except at me.

"Hey." I tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at me. "I love you." She smiled sadly and I heard sniffling. "Bella, don't cry."

"I'm not crying," she said seriously before we turned and noticed Emmett standing next to the car.

"I'm going to miss you okay? I hate goodbyes," he said, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"You have problems," I deadpanned and pulled Bella into my arms. "I'll call you when I land and I'll call you from the hotel and I'll call you-"

"Edward." Bella pulled back, shook her head and I cut off her laughter with a kiss. "Go. You're going to miss your flight."

"Look after my girl and don't get her arrested," I instructed Emmett. "Bella, refrain from baking him weed brownies, okay?" I joked, causing her to slap my arm and pull my shirt, needing another kiss.

"I love you." Her voice cracked and I smiled. "No Valley girls," she teased.

"Never," I admitted seriously. "Only you, Bella. I'll see you Wednesday. Maybe you can leave work early and catch a ride with Emmett."

I kissed her forehead and pushed Emmett off as he tried to kiss mine.

Looking back once, I waved and memorized her face.

All we had to do was make it until Wednesday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What could possibly go wrong in four days? One more update later this evening. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Three<br>**

"I heard my brother gave you a key to his place," was the first thing Emmett said after he started the car.

"I heard you cried when Rosalie went to work one day," I said teasingly. Edward had told me the story while Emmett slept on the way to the airport. I found it all too amusing.

"Ouch. I wasn't expecting that from you of all people." Emmett laughed heartily. "You have been hanging around my brother too long."

I sat quietly as I stared out the window, smiling to myself.

"You make him happy," Emmett divulged a few minutes later.

"He makes me happy."

"He wasn't like that with Kate," he continued and I tensed. "I don't know if he's told you about her. That was his ex."

"I figured," I said calmly. "What do you mean by 'he wasn't like that'?"

"I don't know. Affectionate or whatever. He never kissed her in front of other people and I sure as hell never heard him say he loved her."

"Oh." I swallowed and picked at my thumb nail.

I wasn't jealous but it was a little odd thinking about Edward with someone else.

"Whatever," Emmett suddenly said. "Not trying to make shit awkward. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks," I said softly.

"For what?"

"For approving of Edward and me."

"I don't have a choice," Emmett explained and glanced over at me before switching lanes. "You're his person."

I smiled down at my hands and loved how such simple words could make my heart burst.

We finally made it into town a little after six.

"Do you mind stopping by the store for a second? I need to grab a few things and I'm not sure if my mom will be home with the car."

"Yeah. No biggie." Emmett shrugged. "You can drop off your shit at home and then come with me to see Rose at work if you want."

"Sure. That sounds fun." I gave Emmett a warm smile before stepping out of the car. "I won't take long."

I grabbed a hand basket and practically ran through the store grabbing any food items I'd need for the next few days.

I set everything on the conveyer belt before opening my wallet. I pulled out the debit card and handed it to the cashier as she gave it a nice, good swipe.

"Your card has been declined," the cashier said with no emotion.

"That's..." Well, I was going to say 'that's not possible', but then I remembered it was most definitely possible. "Can you swipe the card again?"

The cashier gave an annoyed nod and swiped it again.

Declined.

As my palms began to sweat, I asked her to try one last time.

_Please._

Declined. Declined. Declined.

A few customers behind me began sighing heavily, making a point to know they were growing impatient.

They were rude and this was useless.

"I guess, uh," I mumbled. "I'll just use this card," I said as I pulled out my personal debit card.

I ignored the stare of the cashier and the snickering of the customers as I grabbed the grocery bags and rushed out of the store.

"So, I was thinking..." Emmett started as I buckled my seat belt. "We should all go camping soon. It's cooler outside and there's nothing like getting drunk in the middle of the woods and fucking in a tent."

I blinked back my tears and tried to speak. "Yeah, uh...I'm not sure I will be able to hang out later."

"Shit. Did I offend you? I'm sorry."

"No! No, you didn't offend me," I said frantically.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said 'fucking'. Making love in the woods doesn't sound all that great though."

"I just don't feel very well," I lied. "But thanks for asking me to hang out."

Emmett eyed me for a moment before dropping the subject.

He pulled into the empty driveway and I thanked him, saying I would see him soon.

Walking into the empty house, I left both the grocery bags on the floor in the entryway.

I cried.

I called Renee's phone and it went to voice mail.

I cried a little more before deciding I needed to call the bank.

Maybe it was a mix up, I thought positively.

With shaky hands, I dialed the number on the back of the debit card and listened to the prompt.

The only mix up was me getting too comfortable and letting my guard down.

Renee wasn't changing; she was getting worse.

I had been choosing to ignore it.

Edward was a good blinder.

And just like that, I felt alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm trying to blind you right now with hopes of tent sex. Ignore Renee standing in the corner over there smiling. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Four<br>**

"What do you mean 'insufficient funds'?" I snapped into the receiver. "We just-" I had to stop myself from going off on this innocent man. "Please. Just check again. We deposited a check for a large amount of money not too long ago. There has to be a mistake."

I waited.

But I knew in my heart there was no mistake.

The mistake was assuming Renee could be responsible.

The mistake was assuming her silence and recent absence was a good thing.

They were all _my_ mistakes.

I should have known better.

I should have done _something_.

"_There is no mistake, ma'am,_" the customer service rep said robotically. I listened to the light tapping of his keyboard as he asked, "_Was the debit card lost or stolen?_"

"Not that I know of."

"_Well, is there anything else I can help you with_?"

Pulling my knees into my chest, I let my head fall back against the wall. I stared at the front door and willed Renee to walk through.

"The charges," I suddenly said. "Can you at least tell me exactly what drained an account of almost twenty-five thousand dollars?"

More typing, typing, typing as everything around me started to go blurry.

"_Let me see. One moment..._" he trailed off.

My phone beeped to indicate I had an incoming call, so I pulled the phone away from my ear and saw Edward's name flashing on the screen.

I hit ignore and closed my eyes.

I brought the phone back to my ear as the customer service rep said, "_Ma'am?_"

"Yes. Yes, I'm here."

"_I see there have been multiple personal checks made out for different amounts of money, as well as a few cashier's checks. If that helps you at all_."

No.

It didn't.

"Was there a check that cleared um..." I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to remember the date. "...sometime last week? Monday, I believe."

"_No, ma'am_. _The last check that cleared was on the twenty-ninth of August._"

The rent check didn't clear.

Either Edward never attempted to deposit it, or it didn't clear and he didn't tell me.

But why would he keep that from me?

"That's all. Thanks for your help," I concluded and hung up before he could respond.

I quickly stood and dialed Edward's number.

"_Hey_," he answered on the first ring, sounding relieved. "_You had me worried. Did y'all make it back okay?_"

"Edward," my voice cracked.

"_Shit. What's wrong? What happened?_"

"You're so adamant about me being honest with you." I swallowed the lump in my throat and paced the entryway, practically tripping over one of the grocery bags.

"_I know._"

"Did you try to deposit the rent check I wrote you on Monday?"

The line was silent.

I had my answer.

"_Bella. Listen to me._"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_I was trying to figure this out, okay? I didn't want to upset you._"

"Upset? I'm not upset; I'm humiliated!"

"_Why? Bella, don't be humiliated. This isn't your fault. It's Renee's._"

"The people at the store don't know that. I tried using the card to get groceries. I just-" I inhaled slowly, but a choking sob escaped. "Almost twenty-five thousand. Gone. And I fucking know who the checks were made out to, too. Phil. It has to be Phil."

"_Christ_," Edward groaned into the phone. "_I should be there with you. I shouldn't have left._"

"No. No." I covered my mouth.

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was holding off until...until-_"

"Until what?"

"_I didn't want to tell you this over the phone." _Edward paused._ "I visited your dad last week._"

That stopped my crying.

"What? When?"

"_The day I went to Port A,_" he explained and my tears started up again. "_I didn't lie. I just said I had to do something important_."

"How did you get his address?"

"_Jasper found the address for me. I tried looking it up myself but it wasn't listed._"

"How...what did you say to him?"

"_I asked him to help with your mom, Bella. I don't want to do this over the phone. Please, just_-" I heard shuffling. "_I'm coming back. Screw this, I'm coming back_."

"Don't be ridiculous," I hiccuped. "No."

"_Is your mom home right now?_"

"No. Of course not. She's out blowing thousands of dollars with, I'm assuming, Phil."

"_Go to my place tonight, Bella. Please_," he begged. "_Please._"

"I don't have the car. I just told you she's not home."

"_Emmett will pick you up_."

"No. Just...stop."

Edward sighed. "_I'm not going to stop. I don't know what you expect but I'm not ever going to stop_."

"I know," I cried. "I don't want you to. I just don't know what to do."

And then I heard the jangling of keys in the front door.

"She's home. I'll call you back."

"_Don't confront her," _Edward yelled into the phone_. "__Don't add fuel to the fire. Please wait until I get back._"

I hung up the phone.

My hands weren't shaking this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Renee's still in the corner but now she's stepping out of the shadows. I'm creeping myself out. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fiddy-Five<br>**

Renee opened the door as I shoved my phone into my back pocket. "Why are the groceries in the middle of the floor?"

"Why did you empty out your bank account?" I immediately asked, trying to sound calm.

There was no point in dragging this thing out.

I wanted answers.

I deserved the truth.

"Hi, Isabella. My day went well. Thanks for asking." Renee's tone was slightly acidic as she stepped over the groceries, walking into the kitchen.

She opened the freezer.

The cabinet.

The fridge.

"You won't find any alcohol here. I poured it all down the drain."

Her hands began to shake ever so slightly.

Mine were still perfectly calm.

I had the upper hand for once.

And she didn't have her crutch.

"Why do you think I'm stupid?" I asked, causing her to laugh.

She was still looking through the cabinets.

"Did you not think I would notice the money Gramps left us had disappeared? Why do you think it's okay to do things like this?"

"It's none of your business, Isabella. I suggest you watch your mouth in my house."

"_Your_ house." I laughed hysterically, walking closer for once. "I'd like to see how you're going to pay for_ your_ house with an empty bank account."

There was anger flashing in her eyes.

_Real_ anger.

Not the type of anger that was induced by her liquor and pills.

This was real, sober anger. The kind that she would think about for days to come because her mind wasn't yet hazy.

I wanted her to be angry because I had been angry for four years.

I wanted her to feel something other than _sorry_ for herself.

"Mom," I stated calmly. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Nothing would be accomplished if we were both angry and yelling at one another.

"I am talking to you."

"No. You're-" I looked away to keep the tears from spilling over. "You're not happy. You've never been happy."

She stared at me without glaring or looking away and I could see the pain in her eyes.

And then her eyes left mine.

"Mom," I cried and she rolled her eyes. "Is it Phil? Is he bad or...is he...I mean, I don't know what to think. What am I supposed to think?"

"Phil is not a bad man," she admitted and crossed her arms. "Look, okay? He needed a little money for the garden center, so...I helped him out. He wanted to build two new greenhouses, so I loaned him the money. He will pay it back when he can."

"What?" I wiped my cheek and focused on her smug smile. "You just...gave him money? For a greenhouse?"

"Loaned, Bella. I loaned him the money."

"Over," I had to catch my breath, "Twenty grand for a greenhouse?"

"And other renovations. It's going to be great. You'll see."

And then I lost it. Because none of this was right.

Even if Phil weren't a bad guy, he had to have known my mother was sick, or in the very least, that she wasn't normal.

He had to have been taking advantage of her.

"You're not even going to be around to see it!" I yelled.

"What does that mean?"

"We move every fucking six months!"

Renee glared at me as if this was the first time she realized that, oh yeah, maybe we do move quite frequently.

"The house in Austin had mold." She blinked. "We had to move."

"There was always something you claimed to be wrong with the houses or the cities, but did you ever think about what all of those places had in common?"

She stared and trembled.

"You," I said flatly. "You need help."

And then she slapped me.

But I could take it this time.

And when I didn't flinch, she slapped me again.

"What happened to not holding back?" She snarled and slapped me again, the tingling burn only causing me to feel that much stronger.

I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"I'm not going to fight back. You're sick. You don't know what you're doing." I stood firmly and looked her in the eyes. "You need help."

I had set a switch off.

Something inside her head couldn't handle that I was calling her out, which truly scared me because that meant all this time she had assumed she was normal.

When she lunged toward me, I didn't flinch.

When I landed on my back, I just closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall.

When she wrapped her hands around my throat, I thought it was some kind of joke.

What kind of mother strangles her own child?

What kind of mother gives a stranger thousands of dollars instead of taking care of herself and her family?

What kind of mother stares at you in the eyes while she's strangling you, telling you that you have to pay for acting out?

I grabbed her arms and tried pushing her away, but all the time I spent not realizing what was happening only allowed her to maneuver her body to sit on top of mine.

I squirmed and gurgled and felt her nails dig deeper into my skin as she squeezed harder, her eyes more distant.

My sight was becoming blurry and I could no longer hear despite the fact that her mouth was still moving.

And then she let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apparently Phil is building a state-of-the-art greenhouse. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Six<br>**

As I laid on the ground, coughing and gagging, I realized something.

The lack of oxygen somehow made things so clear.

I had never once helped Renee, not really.

What I had done, which had actually been nothing, led her to this point to lose control; to strangle me; to fear own actions.

I rolled on my side, holding my neck and blinked rapidly to clear my vision.

It was silent save for my wheezing. That's when I realized she had left the room.

I winced as I swallowed and grabbed the couch to lift myself up.

Renee walked back into the room with a bottle of liquor she had apparently kept hidden.

She didn't look the least bit flustered and my emotions got the best of me.

I coughed a few more times and rasped, "Mom."

"There are those voice again," she said sarcastically and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"Don't you want help?" I asked weakly.

"Isabella!" she yelled and dropped the glass on the floor. By the look on her face, it was an accident.

She looked more upset about breaking the glass than she did about strangling me.

"Normal people don't act like this. You aren't happy so you can't stand for anyone else to be happy," I mumbled, more to myself.

"Now you're feeling sorry for yourself," she cackled.

"No, I'm not. I feel sorry for you. To live your life every day stuck inside something you can't get out of..."

Renee poured herself another glass and I couldn't stand to look at her anymore.

So, I slowly walked to the kitchen table and grabbed the car keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" she screamed and I stopped in place.

"I don't know," I admitted.

Edward wasn't here, but he did give me a key. I suddenly realized why he was so adamant on me staying at his place and my eyes burned at the gesture.

Making a move to walk upstairs to grab the key to Edward's place, Renee stepped in front to block me.

"You're not leaving," she hissed.

"Yes, I am."

"No." She narrowed her eyes. "You're not."

Two seconds passed before I pushed past her and made a dash up the stairs. Which was stupid because I realized too late I should have just ran out the front door.

Halfway up the stairs, she pulled my ankle and I had to use my hands to catch myself before my chin broke my fall. I kicked and squirmed out of her reach before quickly crawling the rest of the way.

Running straight to the bathroom, I didn't quite get the door shut all the way before Renee began pushing it open.

We struggled for at least half a minute, both pushing in opposite directions when she finally managed to use her body weight to open it completely.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed as she tried to bring her hands to my neck again.

I quickly moved out of her grip only to lose my balance and fall backward in the bathtub.

"Shit!" I yelled as a jolt of pain shot through the back of my neck.

"Accidents happen, Bella. You need to be more careful."

"Stay the hell away from me!" I kicked as she tried to grab my legs, making it hard for me to get away.

She grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was on my knees in the tub.

That's when I heard his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update will be later tonight. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Seven<br>**

"Holy shit! What the fuck, lady?" I heard Emmett yell and Renee immediately removed her grip on my hair.

I winced and, although she had already let go, I frantically scooted to the other end of the bathtub.

Emmett stepped into the bathroom and stared in shock. "You should probably back away right the fuck now," he snapped.

Renee didn't speak; didn't move; didn't react at all.

"Fucking hell," Emmett muttered to himself and carefully stepped past Renee to stand between the two of us. "Shit. She did this to you?" Emmett asked as he stared down at me, reaching out a hand to help me out of the tub.

Renee turned her head and focused on my terrified expression.

"Baby," she blurted out before a terrible sob escaped from her. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she chanted over and over again.

I covered my ears and shook my head as Emmett kept his protective stance between us.

Renee stepped closer and held out her arms, still repeating her words. Emmett threw an arm between us.

"We're so fucking out of here," he declared and lightly grabbed my arm, letting me exit the bathroom before he did.

Renee dropped to her knees and began sobbing.

"Wait," I said with a hoarse voice. "What if she tries to hurt herself?"

"Bella!" Emmett screamed in my face. "Edward said you'd do this."

I covered my mouth to hold back my own sobs.

"Did she hurt you?" he yelled again before giving my body a once-over. I nodded weakly and tried to ignore Renee's crying. "Then we're fucking calling the po-po."

Renee's sobs grew louder despite the further away we were.

Emmett pulled out his phone before we made it to the front door. "Either you make the call or I will."

I stared at the phone in his hand and wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"You're going to hate yourself if you do it and you're going to hate yourself if you don't," he explained and I became dizzy.

"Okay," I rasped, grabbing the phone.

Through blurry vision, I dialed 911.

"I need to report an assault."

Emmett held me as I cried in his car until the police arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another update later. I didn't want to keep y'all waiting any longer to find out who "the voice" was. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Eight<br>**

Before the police arrived, I assumed I would regret my decision.

I didn't.

I assumed Renee would come outside and cause a scene.

She didn't.

I assumed Emmett would ask questions about what happened.

He didn't.

I sat in the passenger seat of his car and closed my eyes as we waited.

Emmett's phone rang, startling me.

"Hey," he answered and then sighed heavily. "No, she's here with me in the car. You were right. Pretty bad, yeah. No, I didn't make the call; she did." Emmett looked at me and said, "Edward wants to talk to you."

I grabbed the phone and took a deep breath.

"_Bella?_" Edward's voice was in my ear and I immediately started crying. "_Did she hurt you?_"

"I don't know what happened," I admitted as my voice cracked.

"_Christ, I should have been there,_" Edward said in a strained voice. "_I'm on my way. I'm waiting to fly out. I will be there as soon as I can._"

"Okay. Okay."

"_Emmett said you called the police. Is that true_?" he asked.

"Yes."

"_Baby, I'm so proud of you. Do you hear me? You did the right thing._"

"I love you," I cried and Emmett set his hand on my shoulder.

"_I love you. Stay with Emmett, okay? He'll take care of you until I get there._"

Five minutes later the police showed up. I stayed in the car as Emmett explained the situation to Officer Collin.

Just our luck.

Officer Collin had me exit the car as I gave him my side of the story, showing him my neck and the other bruises and marks Renee had left on me. I had yet to see the damage done to my neck, but I most definitely felt it. And judging by the look on Officer Collin's face, it was obviously not a pretty sight.

Officer Collin and Officer Samuel knocked on the front door for a good three minutes until I walked over and opened it for them.

Emmett instructed we stay in the car while the officers brought Renee outside.

I watched from the car window as Renee resisted arrest and was able to breathe once they drove away with her cuffed in the backseat.

I did the right thing.

I didn't regret my decision.

And then I puked in Emmett's car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks all you sweet people.  
><strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-Nine<br>**

I apologized profusely to Emmett for puking in his car.

"Hey, now. I don't judge." He held his nose, anyway. "You're looking at guy who once used a bucket for...well, you know."

Not exactly something one can forget.

I saved, and held, my breath as Emmett pulled over to the nearest gas station and threw the passenger floor mat into the dumpster.

"I didn't like those things, anyway," he said seriously before driving to the police station.

He unbuckled his seat belt and I sat completely still, not making a move to get out of the car.

"How am I supposed to do this?" I mumbled.

"Easy. You go in there and press charges against the lady who just tried to strangle you to death," Emmett explained as if this were that simple. "And then we're taking your ass to the hospital. I don't care what you say. I have strict orders from Edward."

My chest hurt at the mention of his name.

Emmett stared out the window and asked, "Do you know what Edward said when he called me tonight?" I shook my head. "He told me to get my ass over to your house immediately and to break down the goddamn door if I had to. Don't tell him I said this, but I think he was about to have a panic attack or something."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I focused on taking deep breaths before I had my own panic attack.

"I didn't have to break down the door. It was unlocked, but yeah." Emmett cleared his throat. "Edward said if anything happened, for me to call the police because you might have been too scared or shaken up. This is just one more thing you have to do."

Emmett poked my shoulder and I opened my eyes.

"Now get your little ass out of the car so we can press some charges and take you to the hospital. Maybe even grab some food on the way back cause this shit has worked up my appetite."

The station was almost empty, which wasn't surprising.

Emmett asked if I wanted him to be in the room as I gave my statement, but I told him I could do it on my own. He smiled at my confidence and then told me to hurry because he was hungry.

"Where's my mom?" I asked and accepted the water from the officer.

"In a holding cell."

Officer Samuel asked me to explain in great detail what happened.

My focus was on the pattern of the tiled floor as I began recalling what happened.

I explained the words that were exchanged before the attack.

I recalled the sharpness of her fingernails in my skin as she strangled me.

I described the look in her eyes as she pushed her way into the bathroom.

But I wasn't crying, no. I had a strange calmness over me.

And then I began telling him about past occurrences.

That one spring break.

The few months after that when she purposely wrecked our car after I told her I was going back to school.

When asked if I wanted to press charges, I said yes.

When asked if I thought Renee was a threat to herself or others, I said yes.

Everything began to happen so fast.

There was talk of a psychiatric evaluation.

The officer said she'd be sent to the hospital's psych ward and held for observation until the evaluation on Monday.

I barely had time to blink let alone agree with what was happening.

But it was too late.

I gave my statement; I made me claims about her sanity.

Ten minutes after the officer left, I was still sitting in the room.

"Come on," Emmett's voice startled me. "We need to leave. There's nothing more you can do. We'll go to the hospital and then I'll take you to Edward's, okay?"

Although I said it wasn't necessary, falling backward in the tub had caused the doctor to send me for a CAT Scan.

Despite a pinched nerve in my neck from the fall, I was okay.

Despite the bruises and fingerprints on my neck, I was fine.

The doctor asked if I wanted a prescription for pain medication. I refused.

Emmett paid the hospital bill and told me, "Don't even think about it. He owes me, anyway."

I thanked him and crossed my arms over my chest.

Emmett drove my to Edward's and when we walked inside, he told me to try to get some sleep and that he'd be out in the living room.

I gave him a hug, silently thanking him for everything.

I showered for longer than necessary.

I scrubbed my skin harder than needed.

I grabbed Edward's shirt, not a clean one, but the one that was on the floor.

It smelled like him.

I needed him.

I fell asleep in his bed and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seriously appreciate those of you who read, review, and rec. Sesame bars for everyone! *throws recycled confetti*  
><strong>

**Liv helped with the police shit. She knows stuff about stuff ;) She's my enabler.  
><strong>


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty<br>**

I awoke alone in Edward's bed. That thought alone was enough to bring me to tears.

Squinting to read the clock, it was almost three in the morning. I wasn't sure when Edward flew out of San Antonio or if he had been able to book a flight at all.

Walking to the bathroom, I kept the light off to avoid having to look at myself in the mirror.

Instead of going back to the bedroom, I made my way into the living room and was shocked to see Jasper sleeping on the couch. I couldn't figure out why Emmett would have left, but I also knew he would not have done anything without Edward's permission.

I started to walk away as to not wake him when I heard Jasper ask, "Do you need anything?"

"Um. N-no," I stuttered, caught off guard that he was awake. "Where'd Emmett go?"

"He had to drive to the airport to pick up Edward," he yawned as he sat up on the couch.

"And they sent you here to stay with me?"

He nodded and rubbed his face. "Yeah. Rose drove Emmett to the airport so he could sleep on the way."

My throat strained as I mentally told myself not to cry.

These people were already doing so much

for me.

They were going through so much trouble

for me.

Jasper cleared his throat, obviously noticing the emotion I was trying to keep in check. "Are...you okay?"

"Yeah."

He frowned. "It'd be understandable if you weren't okay."

"I'm fine." My voice sounded off, but I knew Jasper wouldn't know the difference. "But I do feel bad everyone is going through so much trouble," I admitted and Jasper's eyes widened in understanding.

"I've only met you a handful of times," he began before pausing to look thoughtful. "What I hear from Esme and from what I've seen with how Edward acts around you- you're worth it. You're not causing anyone to go out of their way, so don't try to convince yourself otherwise."

All I could do was nod and thank him.

"Hey, don't mention it. But you should probably go back to sleep until Edward gets here. I'll be out here if you need anything."

I grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water before I searched Edward's bathroom cabinets for Ibuprofen.

Sometime later, I awoke and felt something brush my cheek.

My first reaction was to flinch and quickly pull away.

"Hey, hey," Edward said in a shushed tone, lying next to me in his bed. "It's me. Baby, it's me."

I blinked rapidly before wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

He let out an_ oomph_ before his arms were around my waist, holding me tight against his body.

The room was still dark but I could see the sun creeping through the blinds. I asked what time it was.

"Close to seven in the morning. I got here as fast as I could, I promise," he said against my ear.

I felt safe.

Warm.

Loved.

"I know you did. I know." I closed my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered, mouth against my temple. His nose trailed along my jaw and hovered over my mouth. "I should have been here for you."

"You didn't know," I mumbled as he rubbed my lower back. "I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have confronted her."

Edward shook his head and brought his lips to mine as the tears quietly streamed down my face.

"I couldn't hold back with my words," I admitted.

And Renee couldn't hold back with her actions.

"How are you feeling? Emmett said you refused the pain medication."

"I feel okay. I don't need the medication."

"Emmett also told me..." Edward drifted off and I found it hard to look away from his hard gaze. "All I can say is I'm glad I'm not the one who showed up. They would have been taking me to jail as well."

I swallowed and said, "Edward."

He carefully pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. "The past twelve hours have been hell."

"I know."

"But you did it, baby," he murmured against my lips. "_You_ called the police. _You_ pressed charges against her."

He wiped my cheek for me.

"She's in the hospital." I didn't hold back my sobs this time. I couldn't. "They sent her to Port A. She's in the psych ward because she was throwing a fit."

Edward shushed me and said, "I know."

"I have an appointment," I hiccuped, "with the magistrate on Monday. Will you go with me?"

"Of course I'll go with you, Bella." Edward rubbed his thumb across my cheek and gave me a hopeful smile.

"Okay. Good."

We laid in silence.

"I love you," he repeated until my tears subsided.

"I'm so proud of you," he uttered once my breathing was labored.

"Everything will be okay," he stated before I fell asleep.

That was the first time he had ever said that to me.

That was the first time I believed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update will be in the morning. Thank you for reading.  
><strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-One<br>**

We spent most of the day in our bubble; in his bed.

Edward slept calmly beside me, so close and so warm, as I did not sleep at all.

He must have been exhausted from all of the traveling he had done. I was just stuck, trapped in my thoughts and in a bit of pain. Although knowing Edward, it was best if I kept the latter part to myself.

My eyes focused on his chest, rising and falling with each breath. I stared with longing at the scruff on his face; more than I had ever seen before.

He's here now, I thought.

I was safe, I reminded myself over and again.

And then I was assaulted with a striking pair of sleepy, green eyes. He blinked a few times before his scrutiny was on my marked neck.

"Holy shit," he gasped and quickly sat up. "Bella."

"I know. I know," I quietly replied.

"How could she do that to you?" he snapped, darkness and anger taking over his expression. "How the hell could she do that?"

"I thought you noticed earlier this morning and just didn't say anything..."

"No!" he practically yelled, cutting me off. "It was dark and...and..."

I finally sat up and pulled the elastic band out of my hair to cover my neck.

"I'm sorry for yelling. It just-" he scooted closer and pulled my shoulder against his chest. "I didn't realize how bad it was."

"It probably looks worse than it is. I bruise easily."

"No. Don't try to-" he paused and tightened his jaw. "Just don't."

"Okay," I murmured and felt the soft graze of his fingers on my neck. "I'm going to shower," I suddenly said before kissing his cheek and leaving the bed.

Edward sat motionless as I quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

I stripped from his clothes and started the shower. I closed the lid to the toilet and sat while I waited for the steam to fill the room.

My eyes still avoided the mirror afraid for what I'd have to see.

The look in her eyes was burned into my memory.

She was so helpless over her actions.

She was so scared and clueless and I turned her in.

I made a statement about her sanity and I left her.

I had left her.

Some time passed and I realized once Edward opened the bathroom door that I had still not made it into the shower.

"Bella?" he asked and my eyes snapped up to meet his concerned gaze. He stared back in understanding and didn't say another word.

I frantically shook my head afraid of what would come out of my mouth.

I couldn't let myself feel regret.

But I also couldn't feel right about this.

Edward stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him before stripping out of his own clothes.

He opened the shower curtain, letting a new wall of steam fill the room.

The burning of his fingertips on my wrist caught my attention as he lightly pulled me into the shower with him.

"Here." He handed me shampoo and I murmured my thanks.

I didn't move.

Edward stepped under the shower head, letting his hands rest against the tile as he dropped his head and let the water cascade down and off his muscular back.

I didn't move.

And then he turned around and I could tell from his saddened eyes, his slightly red nose, that he had been trying not to cry.

"You can't regret this," he demanded.

"I don't."

I was just scared of what would happen next.

He stepped out from under the water and grabbed my body so tight, so hard, letting his chin, his scruff rest just over my shoulder.

And then he lightly pressed his lips against my skin and the contact burned.

I melted into his touch and let him love me.

"I love you. So much," he admitted in the calmness and warmth and steam.

His hands snaked down my back and pulled my hips closer to his.

I could feel him growing hard against me.

"I know you won't forget." His words were barely heard over the water against the porcelain.

Edward let go and silently asked me to let him love me.

I would never deny him.

His lips assaulted mine. Frantic, furious.

Needing.

Longing.

His strong grip lifted me against his body, against the tile and I held on to him.

I would always be holding on to him.

"I've got you," he murmured before slipping into me. "I've got you now."

I was thankful for the water, scalding and hiding my tears.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed in and out, keeping one hand behind my back, the other carefully gripping the back of my neck.

"You're staying here," he grunted. "We'll get your things. You're not going back," he demanded, slowing his pace.

"Okay," I easily murmured my assent. "Okay."

"I love you. So fucking much." His voice was shaking and my legs followed suit.

His grip tightened as he began pumping faster and I felt myself losing control.

I was losing control but as long as he was there, I couldn't, wouldn't be worried.

Edward lightly kissed my neck where the damage had been done.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he panted, my fingers digging into his skin as I came.

"I love you," I repeated and closed my eyes, feeling his own release.

His chin rested in the crook of my neck as we both tried to catch our breath.

Edward carefully released me, keeping his hand on my waist as I stood between him and the tiled wall.

His hair fell into his eyes and he kissed me once, twice.

"I was serious. You're not going back," he explained. "You'll stay with me."

I thought for a moment.

"They can only keep her for seventy-two hours. She will have to go home-"

"You're not going back." His stare coupled with his words were leaving no room for option. "Even if she's put on medication. It's not happening, Bella."

I nodded in agreement.

Now I just had to convince myself he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shower sex is a great way to take your mind off EVERYTHING. Well. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Two<br>**

It was early Monday morning, the day I was supposed to meet with the civil officer about Renee's case.

Sunday evening, I had spoken briefly with the hospital, confirming the time and if I needed to bring any important documents.

As Edward slept, I sat in his living room and stared into space. The more I thought about Renee being alone in the hospital, the worse I felt.

Having already dry heaved twice, I was grateful Edward was still sleeping. I didn't need him to worry; I didn't need him to pity any more.

The first thing he did when he awoke half an hour later was make me toast, pushing, coaxing me to eat something I could keep down.

He always knew more than he let on.

I couldn't have loved him any more.

The both of us lounged around until early afternoon when we stopped by my house on the way to the hospital. I needed a change of clothes as I assumed it wouldn't be appropriate to wear Edward's boxers.

Once we walked inside, I stood in place in the foyer.

I just couldn't.

I couldn't.

Words failed me but apparently my expression did not.

Edward immediately understood and ran upstairs to grab my clothes, bringing a few extra things he assumed I might need.

I couldn't have loved him any more.

"Maybe you should call your dad," Edward said conversationally on our way to Port Angeles.

Staring out the window, I waited a few minutes before slightly shaking my head.

"If he wanted to help, he would have contacted me. He would have done _something_."

"He deserves to know," Edward explained while turning down the radio.

"This isn't about what he deserves!"

"Well." Edward paused for a second. "He should know. I'd want to know if I were him."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "That's what it's going to take for him to come around? Me being attacked?"

He rubbed my cheek before dropping the subject.

As we walked towards the hospital, Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it twice before giving me a small smile.

"Wait," he said before we walked inside. "I just want you to know that whatever happens- I'm here, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't think you were," I admitted, causing him to laugh quietly.

He gave me a quick kiss.

I took a deep breath as we walked under the florescent lighting.

We sat in the small, dusty office and waited for the magistrate to explain to us what was going to happen.

Edward noticed my leg bouncing and said, "So, I don't think I'm allowed to fly United Airlines again."

"What?"

"I may or may not have caused a scene when they refused to put me on standby," he explained and gauged my reaction, still focusing on my leg. "It was all very ridiculous."

"Are you trying to distract me?" I questioned, calling him out.

"Is it working?"

I sighed.

"Everything is going to be fine, you'll see," he murmured before the door opened.

Edward and I sat and listened intently to everything the magistrate had to say.

"..._is most definitely a threat to herself and others_..."

I squeezed Edward's hand.

"_...not currently able to recognize what is in her best interest.._."

I could feel Edward's gaze upon me.

"..._will need someone to claim temporary guardianship_..."

Edward stiffened at this information and I nodded enthusiastically, showing that I understood everything being said.

It was explained that if Renee refused to take the prescribed medication for the rest of her stay in the hospital, they could give them over her objection.

_If_ I signed to become temporary guardian.

_If_ I agreed she needed them.

_If_ I signed my life over.

More time lost.

It was understood that Renee would have to post bail to leave the hospital, since I had pressed charges.

I will admit, for a split second, it as an intriguing idea to drop the charges. Although - after everything that had happened - I doubted that would be possible now.

One look from Edward told me it wasn't going to happen.

He wouldn't allow me to even try to drop the charges.

We thanked the magistrate and I asked to have a moment alone with Edward in the office.

"She can't be released for another twenty-four hours," I repeated from what I had heard the civil officer say.

"Well, she hasn't been admitted for seventy-two hours yet."

"I know." I shook my head.

She needed to be bailed out.

I needed money.

Edward rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb, noticing my silence. "Bella..."

"How is this going to work?" I asked through the lump in my throat. "Phil has _everything_."

"Well." Edward sighed.

"I can't pay for all of this treatment. She has no insurance. I'm lucky to still be on Charlie's insurance plan; the one thing he is good for."

I looked up at Edward's concerned face and cursed to myself.

I didn't want to ask him for the money to bail her out.

I didn't want to involve him any more than I had to.

But I saw no other choice.

"Edward." I swallowed and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I wouldn't be asking if-"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't do it," he replied quickly, keeping my hand in his.

"But-"

"Bella. I'm sorry." Edward stood from his chair and was on his knees in front of me. "Listen to me."

I stared with tears in my eyes and tried to listen; tried to understand.

Edward grabbed my face with both of his hands and said, "I love you. I can't bail her out after everything she's done to you. I'm sorry and you might hate me. But I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. I care about you too much and I know she's your mother but..."

"Stop," I commanded.

Because I understood what he was saying.

Edward kept his hands on my cheeks and searched my face, trying to figure out what I was saying.

"I understand."

"I want to help you, but I can't justify-"

"It's fine. Now take me to speak with Phil."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who here wants to claim temporary guardianship of Renee so Bella won't have to? No one? Not even you in the back row?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Three<br>**

When Edward noticed my hands shaking and suggested we grab a bite to eat before we leave Port Angeles, I agreed.

When I ordered a glass of white wine in lieu of food at Bella Italia, he did not mention it.

Instead, he ordered two meals off the menu and I thanked him, fully aware he was not about to eat two meals himself.

The waitress stared at Edward a beat too long before openly gaping at me and my bruised neck.

I kept my hands in my lap and as well as my thoughts to myself as Edward stared at me intently across the table.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered after the waitress found the strength to walk away from our table.

"Do you?"

Edward nodded and kept his focus on me as the waitress set my glass of wine in front of me.

"You're not a mind reader," I joked without cracking a smile.

"I don't suppose I am," he agreed. "But I know you."

I hummed.

He did know me.

"So, tell me. What am I thinking?"

His jaw tightened as he commanded without flinching, "You're not going to become temporary guardian. I'm not even sure why that was presented as an option after pressing charges; ill or not, it's not happening."

I sat still for a moment before bringing the wine glass to my lips. "Who else will claim her? The state? There's no other choice."

I waited and watched for his reaction.

"No other choice?" he echoed my words, this time flinching.

I shook my head and tapped the table with my fingers. "With medication, she might be okay."

"'Might'," Edward repeated and laughed humorlessly. "You can't possibly know that."

"And you can't possibly know otherwise."

Edward inhaled deeply without looking away. "What's it going to take, Bella?"

I ignored this question.

"She won't be able to leave for another two weeks. You heard what they said before we left. They're keeping her and then I suppose it's up to me to figure out what happens to her."

"It's not up to_ you_ to do anything. Christ, Bella," Edward snapped in exasperation. "I'm trying to protect you but you're not making this easy."

I stared down at my lap.

"I know," I swallowed. "So then I just allow her to be sent to a state hospital? Absent and confused and scared?"

"I understand you're worried about her, but you should be worried about yourself. For once."

I looked up to meet Edward's eyes and excused myself to the restroom.

Walking over to the sink, I avoided my reflection as I splashed water on my face.

And then I heard the bathroom door open and slam shut.

I turned around to face a determined Edward.

He leveled me with a hard glare, hurt and anger radiating off him. "I'm not letting you do this, and if you do...then I can't do this with you anymore. I refuse to watch you go through this."

He was threatening me with the one thing he knew would tear me apart.

I struggled to catch my breath as I realized what he was saying.

"But-"

"She tried to fucking kill you!" he thundered.

Shock spread through my body as I took a step back.

His eyes immediately softened and his shoulders sagged.

I realized what this was doing to him.

To us.

And I felt sick.

Edward reached out his hand beckoning me to take it.

I did. Of course I did.

He pulled me over to the mirror and swept my hair away from my face. Deep purple bruises in the shape of hand prints covered my neck.

I closed my eyes, knowing what he was doing.

"Look what she did to you Bella," he said softly, gently running his fingers over the angry marks.

I lifted my gaze, staring at my neck. My focus went to his reflection and I blanched at the sight of his eyes glistening with tears.

"I could have lost you," he choked.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, I saw nothing but unwavering determination. His voice was low and controlled, but commanded me to listen to him.

"I will not lose you," he said with finality before turning my body to face him.

I couldn't speak as tears streamed down my face at the reality of the situation I had faced.

Before I could reply, he spoke again, a little softer this time as he wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"What would you do Bella?" he asked. "If it was me."

I felt all of the air leave my body at the thought.

Pain radiated through my chest as I was faced with a choice.

Edward or Renee.

Renee or Edward.

"Wouldn't you fight for me?" he whispered.

And I knew right then what I had to do.

Because yes. I would fight for him. Without a doubt in my mind.

I would fight for him.

I would fight for us.

I was ready to talk to Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: About freaking time. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>

**You can have Bella's Mushroom Ravioli shipped to your house. No joke. I googled that shit. Just in case anyone needed any ideas for dinner.  
><strong>


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Four<br>**

After my breakdown in the bathroom, Edward gave me a moment to gather my thoughts and calm down.

I exited the bathroom and spotted the waitress standing nearby, eyes darting in my direction.

I'm sure she saw Edward exit the bathroom minutes before I did.

I'm sure she assumed he was controlling and abusive as she noticed my red nose and tear stained cheeks.

The thought of Edward ever harming me, or anyone else, was simply preposterous.

I made my way back to the table and Edward gave me a soft smile as he nudged the plate towards me and pushed that I eat something.

Shortly later, he paid the bill as I stared vacantly at the way he scribbled his signature at the bottom of the receipt. His eyes met mine and he wrapped an arm around me as we exited the restaurant.

"Charlie," I said out loud once we were in the car. "I'm ready to talk to Charlie."

Edward silently kept his focus before finally asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure." I nodded and stared out the window. "Might as well since we're already here in town."

He hummed, reached for my hand and brought it to his lips.

His ultimatum echoed in my mind and I focused on breathing evenly.

I almost asked how he knew the way to my father's house, until I remember he mentioned visiting him last week before leaving for Texas.

Not even ten minutes later, Edward parked his car against the curb and I pulled my hand from his.

"Well. I guess now is the time I should ask what the two of you talked about last week and how it went."

"I didn't ask for anything specific of him." Edward stared at the house. "I just asked for him to help _you_ to help Renee."

"And how did that go?"

When Edward refused to look at me as he tightened his jaw, I knew I had my answer.

We exited the car and Edward whispered, "Remember to breathe."

It sounded silly but it was helpful.

My first knock on the door was weak; feeble in its attempt to catch the owners attention.

The second was hard, coated in determination.

To say Charlie looked surprised to see me standing on his porch was the understatement of the century.

"Bells?" he asked. Although I'm not sure why.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah. Yeah." His voice was low and I ignored his blatant staring at my neck.

"Edward," Charlie greeted as we walked inside.

"Mr. Swan," Edward replied as he placed his hand on the small of my back. The contact was somehow instantly relaxing.

The three of us stood awkwardly in Charlie's tiny entryway.

"I was going to call..." he started to say. And lied, for that matter.

"Stop. Please," I pleaded. "I'm not here to hear your excuses, okay?"

"She did that to you?" Charlie asked dumbly while pointing at my neck.

"Well, it certainly didn't happen on its own," I retorted, almost feeling bad for his expression that followed my tone. "She's not well."

"I know." His eyes briefly glanced at Edward who was standing behind me.

"They are going to put her on medication but they're keeping her until the twenty-second of September."

"When did this happen?" Charlie questioned.

"It doesn't matter when," Edward interrupted. "What matters is that it happened and nothing was done to stop it."

I briefly glanced behind me and gave him a small smile to let him know it was okay; I was okay.

"They need someone to claim temporary guardianship," I explained while looking at a light fixture behind Charlie's head. "I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"She shouldn't have to," Edward answered defensively. "Hasn't she given up enough of her life for Renee?"

Charlie look slightly annoyed at Edward's words. "Are you asking me to claim temporary guardianship?"

"I'm just...asking you to take over. Whatever that entails." My tone was calm; all business. "You could get a local government agency to pay you to be her caretaker. I don't...I know you work but..." I trailed off at his blank stare.

"Bells. I guess I should tell you...your mom and I..." he stopped. "We're still married."

"What?"

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and I shook my head, sure that I hadn't heard him correctly.

"We're still legally married," he said more clearly. "We started to file the papers, and I swear I thought she had signed them but she never did. And then..." He shrugged.

"You're still married. To my mom," I repeated for clarification.

"That's what I'm told."

"I don't-" I inhaled deeply as Edward lightly squeezed my shoulder. His way of reminding me to breathe. "I don't even know what the hell to say to you right now. I guess I'm not too surprised; I should have known. But now, if anything, you're just proving that you deserve to be legally responsible for her."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to do that, Bella. I'm no more capable than you are."

"Yes! You are!" I screamed. "You're an adult and you're...you can handle her better than I can! If she tries to fucking strangle you, you can restrain her!"

"Bells-"

"You claim that I enabled her for the past few years, but you're no better than I am," I spat. "You doing _nothing_ - you letting her_ go_ - was your way of enabling her. Maybe you don't see it that way, but_ I can't _see it any other way."

Charlie exhaled loudly and asked, "What about the state? There's got to be an hospital she can stay in to be looked after."

"You want her to rot?" I half laughed.

"Do you not?"

"No!" I yelled. "I know she fucked up but that was my fault. I didn't do anything to help her. I didn't...I ignored the signs. I just-"

"That wasn't _your_ fault, Bella," Edward offered.

My eyes stung from the sight of Charlie standing in front of me, not giving a damn. "I know she left. I know she fought with you, but..."

"I'll see what I can do," Charlie said, running a hand over his mustache. "I can't make you any promises."

"Trust me, I won't hold my breath," I scoffed bitterly.

"That's it?" Edward suddenly said. "'I can't make you any promises'? Your daughter is standing in front of you, begging to help the woman you are legally married to, and you're patronizing her saying you'll see what you can do?"

I closed my eyes. "Edward-"

"That's all there is, son." Charlie's voice grew louder, trying to overpower Edward's. "I said I'll see what I can do and that's that."

"No. That's not enough." Edward dropped his hand from my shoulder. "Why is she not the most important thing to you?" Edward yelled. "Look at her!" he demanded and pointed at me. "Look at what your wife did. You're standing here, refusing to help, while your daughter is standing in front of you crying. Unbelievable."

Charlie's stare was a combination of resentment and appreciation.

My eyes would only ever hold the former while staring at him.

"Let's go," Edward instructed and grabbed my hand.

"Bella." Charlie called out as Edward opened the front door. "I said I would see what I can do. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"No. But it's what I expected." I shrugged as we walked down the porch steps.

"You tried. We tried," Edward finally spoke once we drove away from Charlie's.

"But did I try hard enough?"

Edward didn't answer me.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep until we made it to Forks.

When I awoke, Edward was nudging my shoulder and we were parked in front of my house.

"I thought you could get a few more of your things and take them to my place," he said before leaving the car and walking around to open my door.

Stepping out of the car, I rubbed my eyes and took a deep, deep breath. "Edward. What am I supposed to do?"

"Get your things-"

"No. You know what I mean." I stared at the ground.

"Listen to me." Edward's back was to the sun; I squinted to see his expression I could feel burning into me. "Renee isn't normal. Even with medication, she will never be normal. She's going to drag you down with her if you don't focus on yourself; if you don't separate."

She was going to drag me down.

Further.

Deeper.

It was the most truthful thing anyone had ever said to me about my mother.

It was sad

and painful

and _my life_.

"I didn't mean to drag you into this," I mumbled.

"Stop. You didn't drag me into anything," he denied. "I'm here because I want to be. Because I love you."

With a shaky hand, I shielded my eyes from the sun and the glare coming from Edward.

"Then tell me what to do. Tell me how to make this better."

"I already told you, Bella. Stay with me," he said without missing a beat. "Move in with me and we can figure out the rest."

"And Renee? She gets to stay in a state hospital? That's it? That's the solution?"

"That's all I got, Bella." He shrugged, shifting his feet, burning his eyes into me. "You think by staying with her, you're helping. But you aren't. You're only adding fuel to the fire. You're her fucking accomplice and if you don't see that..." Edward stopped to take a breath, to lower his voice. "If you don't see that, then you're not the girl I thought you were."

I shook my head, trying to erase the words he just spoke. "She'll be out in two weeks. There's still time-"

"I can't give you any more time. Shit, Bella. _She_ doesn't deserve to have more time with you."

I bit the inside of my cheek and stepped closer, letting him envelop me in his arms.

"Do you not want to be with me?" he asked as I rest my head against my chest.

"I do. I love you."

"It's not going to be easy. You're going to need to see a therapist; someone else who can help you sort through this. But it'll all work out. I promise you."

Edward kissed the top of my head and I nodded against his chest.

I moved all of my things into his place that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good thing Charlie has a sexy mustache because he is one stubborn asshole. Next update will be mid-afternoon. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Five<br>**

Two days had passed since I had confronted Charlie.

One day had passed since I had talked with the hospital.

Apparently, Renee had agreed on her own to take the medication they were attempting to stabilize her with.

I was told I wasn't allowed to visit her yet.

I didn't bring attention to the fact that I never asked.

Early Wednesday morning, my sleep was restless and I found myself becoming agitated by the minute. It was nearly five a.m. and I decided there was no use in pretending to sleep any longer.

Slipping out of the bed, I walked into Edward's living room and searched for a light switch, nearly tripping over the few boxes that were occupying the area. They were filled with my books, framed photos and silly trinkets Renee and I had acquired over the years.

Opening the nearest box, I smiled as I looked down to see a photo of my mother and me standing together at my high school graduation. And then I immediately closed the box because I wouldn't allow myself to do this.

It was pointless and masochistic to think about all the ways I could have helped her back then.

I flipped off the lights, laid on the couch and turned on the television. Listening to the quiet hum of voices on the news instantly put me to sleep.

"Hey." I felt cool fingers on my cheek. "Baby." I turned over and tiredly stared at Edward sitting on the edge of the couch. "When did you come out here?"

"Around five maybe." I yawned.

"Was I snoring?" he asked seriously and I had to laugh.

"No. You weren't snoring."

I couldn't imagine Edward snoring any more than I could imagine me leaving the bed because of such an annoyance. I quickly retracted my thought. Snoring was awful and it didn't matter how attractive a person was- sleep apnea was not hot.

"Oh," he replied evenly, then, "Are you...okay?"

"I think so."

Edward nodded and I could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"Your mother will be fine," he answered out of habit at this point.

"I know. I think I'm realizing she'd be better off without Charlie taking care of her. I'm running out of options, but maybe that's a good thing. She's willingly taking the medication now."

Edward didn't react. At all.

We were trapped in our own thoughts.

I let my hand run up and down Edward's back as he stared at the boxes in his space; his home.

"Did you feel pressured into staying with me?" he asked without moving.

"What?" I sat up. "No. Why would you think that?"

He inhaled deeply before resting his elbows on his knees. "I don't want you to be here because you feel as though you have no other choice."

"I understand. I would hate for you to feel that way." His feelings were important to me, as I assumed mine were to him as well. "And I don't want to be here because you feel as though you _have_ to help me."

"I understand. I would hate for you to feel that way," he repeated my words and gave me a sad smile. "I'm aware I am selfish Bella but only when it comes to you. I hope you understand I can't be faulted for being selfish over your well being."

"Well." I clicked my tongue and watched his expression change from concern to worry. Yes, I knew the difference between each expression and what they conveyed.

"I only acted the way I did because I was so sick knowing you had no one on your side," he explained, trying not to grind his teeth.

"That's not true," I disagreed. "I have you."

"As long as you're aware of that," he whispered, gazing fondly at me. "Guess what's in three days."

"Hm. Is that the day you're going to send me an eviction notice?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. "What?"

"Your twenty-third birthday." I groaned at his glee. "My family would like to get together."

"I don't do birthdays," I said in all seriousness.

"That's fine. But we do."

"Yes. I remember Emmett's strip tease and nearly getting arrested." I smiled at the memory.

"We will handle everything, Bella. It's not as if you're required to do anything."

"Except show up. Which_ is_ doing something."

"Sitting there and looking pretty while people sing to you requires the least amount of energy. You'll live."

I sighed. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Not a chance."

We were in the middle of a staring contest before I finally gave in and looked away.

I appreciated the Cullen family and their attempt to take my mind off of everything that was happening. I appreciated Esme allowing me time off work. I appreciated Emmett stopping by to bring me the brownies he baked, which were burned to a crisp but he didn't notice since 'the brownies were already brown'.

Edward brushed his fingers along my leg and asked what I was thinking about.

"I'm just embarrassed," I admitted honestly. "About all of this."

"Don't be embarrassed," he scolded before gently kissing me. "It's not as if you'll have to sing "Happy Birthday" along with us. If that were the case, then yes. You should be embarrassed. And then maybe look into singing lessons."

I laughed a little too hard. "I almost hate how your criticism of my singing voice puts me in a better mood."

Edward raised his eyebrows and laid next to me on the couch. "I know something else that will put you in a nice mood."

"Brownies that aren't burned?"

"I didn't know you were into such dirty talk," Edward joked as he kissed his way along my jaw down to my neck. "I have to be at work in an hour," he murmured, lifting the shirt over my head.

I was grateful to have him on my side.

Even if he did think I sang horribly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember when I claimed this chapter would be posted earlier this afternoon? Sorry 'bout that. Apparently my job doesn't care about my need to write FF. Thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Six<br>**

Edward did his part in putting me in a better mood.

And he did it well, I might add.

I smiled against his lips as he kissed me once, twice before leaving for work. "I could get used to this," I breathed.

The look in his eyes told me he already was.

Two hours later, I tried busying myself by unpacking when Charlie's name lit up on my cell phone.

I wanted to say I was shocked but I wasn't. Not really.

"Two days," I answered. "It took you two days to react?"

Even over the phone, I could sense his hesitation.

"I know, I know," he said with a sigh. "I've never been good at communicating. You know that."

I laughed.

Charlie grumbled and wasted no time getting straight to the point. "I heard she's been cooperating."

"And who'd you hear that from?" I asked curiously.

"It's funny what you can find out when you're legally married to someone."

"Don't pretend like you care _now_."

"I always cared, Bells," Charlie said adamantly, most likely believing his every word. I wasn't as gullible; I wouldn't be fooled. "Look, okay. I can't help you the way you're expecting. I wouldn't be good for her."

I waited.

I listened.

I silently agreed.

"Renee's been on my insurance since that one year she needed all of that dental work. Chalk that up to me being lazy and never changing the policy," he explained with a slight chuckle.

"So, what else have you two been keeping from me? Am I really an only child? Am I adopted? Is Renee actually my aunt?" I snapped.

"Listen for a second."

"I _am _listening. I just can't understand why you two felt the need to keep quiet on the fact that y'all are still married."

"We just never acknowledged it. Hell, I haven't seen her in the past five years-"

"Okay. Why did you call?"

Charlie cursed to himself before saying, "I'm not going to claim guardianship and neither are you. I won't let you." His tone was one of authority. I was surprised. "Even if you wanted to, I'm sure that friend of yours wouldn't allow it."

"Edward."

"Yeah. Him."

"This isn't news to me," I declared. "I already knew you weren't going to help."

"Goddammit!" he yelled, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. "You never told me how bad it was, Bella. I would have tried harder, so stop trying to make me out to be the bad guy!"

"Trust when I say you need no help with that."

The line was silent and I assumed he had hung up until I heard him breathing.

"Are you done?" he asked roughly. "I understand you don't expect much from me. That's my fault."

I decided against agreeing with him this time.

"I just called to let you know I'm arranging for Renee to be sent to a private hospital in Seattle. Insurance will cover most of the costs and I hear it's better than any state hospital."

My vision became blurry with tears and I asked, "Seriously?"

He exhaled before muttering, "I know that's not what you wanted to happen but it's what is going to happen, goddammit."

"Okay," I confirmed. "Okay."

"I know I haven't done right by you and I hate myself for that. This is my way of trying to make up for it," Charlie paused. "Your friend's words resonated with me and I've felt like shit since the two of you left."

"Okay," I replied dumbly, still not exactly sure how to react to this news.

"I'm sure the hospital will call and let you know when she'll be moved."

"Okay."

"Bells? This is for the best."

"Yes, I know," I finally uttered and was relieved I didn't have to convince myself he was right.

Yes. This is for the best.

Yes. Renee was going to receive the treatment she needed.

Yes. I might just be entitled to live life.

My life.

It would never be normal -that much I was certain -but it would be mine.

Charlie gave me the details and I listened intently while trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Thank you," I told him afterward.

"I'm not so worried about you anymore, you know. That kid is nice. He'll do right by you," Charlie assured me. "Just make sure you do what you want to do."

For the first time, I felt relieved.

For the second time, I felt hopeful.

And for the last time, I cried for my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Screw it! I'll update from work & no one can stop me! *frantically clears history* Thanks for reading.  
><strong>

**Oh. One more update later tonight.  
><strong>


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Seven<br>**

The smile on my face was involuntary as I heard the front door open and close.

"Honey, I'm home," Edward teasingly called out.

"You're too much," I claimed as I felt his presence behind me in the kitchen.

His arms wrapped around my waist and his head dipped over my shoulder to peek at what I was doing.

"You're cooking," he accused and pressed his lips against my neck.

"You're perceptive."

"You're cute. What are you making, anyway?"

"This," I stared at the ingredients on the counter, "is a 'thank you'."

"Looks more like chicken to me," Edward mumbled and let his lips resume their place on my neck.

"You're...distracting me," I muttered and safely set the knife on the counter before turning around.

"Okay. Well, I'll just be hanging out in the living room then. You know..._not_ distracting you," he said before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled his body against mine.

Edward immediately gave in and laughed against my cheek. "I thought that might work. What'd you do today?"

"I unpacked a few things; washed your sheets; talked to Charlie; laughed at your DVD collection."

"Really?"

"Yep. I didn't know the movie _Lassie_ ever made it to DVD."

"It's not mine; it's Emmett's." Edward rolled his eyes. "You talked to your dad? What did he say?"

"Well." I stared at Edward as his frantic eyes searched my face for any sign that I was upset. "Apparently Renee is still on his insurance. That's all one huge soap opera; I don't even want to ask. But I guess it's helpful because now she can afford to be in a private hospital in Seattle to receive the treatment she needs."

Edward thought for a moment while I turned my attention back to dinner.

"So, Charlie isn't going to take her in?" he asked while leaning against the counter next to me.

I kept my head down. "No."

"And neither are you," he stated rather than questioned.

"Right."

His fingers lightly ran down my back. "And you're okay with this decision?"

Nodding, I tapped the counter and said optimistically, "I think it will work out. She won't be in there forever; just long enough to let the medication stabilize her and go through therapy. Maybe by Thanksgiving she and Charlie will finally be able to be in the same room as one another."

Edward stared me down. "It's not going to be that easy, baby. I hope you know that."

"What do you mean?" I stopped what I was doing and stared questioningly.

"She's bipolar. Is she going to have regular therapy sessions? Will there be a case manager involved? When she's released, who is going to assure she is taking her medication regularly?"

"I don't...I don't know," I admitted as my face began to burn. "I don't really know much about all of that yet."

"I'm not trying to upset you," he whispered. "I think it's great. I really do. I just don't want you to have unrealistic hope, that's all."

"Unrealistic hope is better than no hope," I lied.

Edward tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "The best way to deal with this is one day at a time. Just don't get ahead of yourself. I don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."

"I guess you're right," I mumbled. "It's a good thing I have you."

Edward laughed and pulled my arm so my body was against his.

"Good thing, right? How else would you watch _Lassie_ on DVD?"

"I knew it was yours." My breath hitched as he cupped my face and kissed me softly.

I deepened the kiss that was meant to be sweet and ran my hands through his hair.

"Do you need help finishing dinner?" he mumbled as I moaned.

"No."

"Do you need help with something else?" he smirked. I pulled at his shirt and he let out a throaty laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

Edward's hands ran down my back, cupping my ass and pulling my body against his. His teeth nipped at my ear and along my jaw, creating goosebumps to appear on my arms.

"I love the way you taste," he said with hooded eyes.

"I love you," I confessed as he slowly pulled down my shorts and lifted me onto the opposite counter.

He stood between my legs, slowly trailing his fingers along my upper thigh.

I was throbbing and waiting as he teased, touched every place except the one I needed.

"Edward."

His grin was evil as he finally slipped two fingers into me, causing me to moan and pull him closer. While his fingers pumped in and out, I frantically worked to unbuckle his belt. He laughed against my lips and used his other hand to help remove the belt.

"Having a little trouble?" he teased as his pants fell to the ground.

"I'm having ah-" I panted. "A little trouble focusing."

"Why?" he smirked and curled his fingers, causing me to squirm on the counter.

"You-"

"Come here," he commanded and I slid closer to the edge of the counter.

Edward whispered he loved me and pushed into me, groaning at the contact.

My legs wrapped around his waist and kept him still, inside me.

"You're too good," he moaned and pushed and pulled painfully slow. "You feel too good, baby."

I could only agree with labored breaths.

"You," Edward said. "Don't-"

"I'm here. I'm here," I groaned against his chin as he wrapped his hands around the back of my neck.

I could feel myself begin to tense and Edward brought his hands between us to rub where I needed him to.

My nails dug into his neck as I cried out, moaned my release.

Edward's pace sped up and when I opened my eyes, he was staring at my face.

I covered his mouth with mine and tightened my legs, pulling him harder as he groaned, hands sliding up under my shirt before he dropped his head against my chest and cried out.

I stayed put on the counter as he caught his breath.

"That was-" he tried saying, then stopped.

His lips found mine as he pulled out.

"Maybe we can go out to eat," he commented as he handed me my shorts and helped me off the counter.

"Don't distract me next time and dinner will be ready on time," I quipped, pulling my shorts on.

Edward ran a hand over his mouth. "You aren't upset, are you?"

"Uh..."

"About not getting your hopes up."

"Oh." I pulled my hair out of my face. "No. You're right."

"I'm not _trying_ to be right." He smirked.

"First time a man has ever uttered those words..." I laughed and I smiled at the sight of his hair

Even if he wasn't trying to be right- he was.

I appreciated his honesty and his trying to keep me grounded.

And the counter sex was pretty nice, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who is stopping by tomorrow? I'll give you a hint- her name rhymes with 'malice'. That was a twofer because the definition fits the name as well! See, I can be nice.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**(for those who I know will question their, uh... safety: Bella has insurance. we can assume she's on BC. or if you're really into details, maybe Edward had an accident while playing soccer his senior year of high school. maybe someone (Mike Newton, jersey #27) kicked the wrong ball, if you will. maybe Edward is now sterile. idk. just...don't ask. if you don't want to use your imagination, I will come up with creepy stuff like this and you will forever regret it. thank you!)  
><strong>


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Eight<strong>

Edward slipped out of bed early Thursday morning to head to work.

I was lying on my stomach as I felt him sweep my hair behind my ear and whisper, "Start thinking about what you want for your birthday."

Opening one eye, I mumbled, "I don't need anything. You give me everything just by breathing." Edward quirked and eyebrow and I said, "Yeah. That was lame. I like scarves and fuzzy socks. Surprise me."

He laughed, kissed my head and told me he'd stop by later on his lunch break.

We really needed to bring the Jetta over to his apartment, along with the rest of my things. I was waiting to hear back from the hospital in Seattle to receive a list of Renee's things she was allowed to keep with her.

Four hours later, Edward walked in the door with a paper bag in his hands.

"Turkey or tuna?" he asked before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

Hardest decision ever. I mulled a little too long before Edward rolled his eyes.

"Turkey," I said without thinking.

He smiled and tossed the sandwich. "Turkey it is."

You can imagine how we spent the remainder of his lunch break.

"We really need to talk to Phil about the money," he said for the third time this week. "And he might be worried about your mom."

"Doubtful," I mused. "She gave him the money before she was diagnosed with anything. I doubt they had a contract. How am I supposed to get the money back?"

"Ask nicely?" Edward replied while pulling his shirt back over his head.

"The money was never mine. My grandfather left it for Renee. I just don't know if this is something I want to get into."

"We can figure it out later. Emmett mentioned something about paying a visit to Phil and bringing along a taser..." Edward trailed off. "So. Emmett isn't allowed to get involved," he concluded.

"That's for the best," I agreed as there was a knock on the front door.

Edward opened the door after looking through the peephole. Emma squealed, ran and attacked Edward's leg merely seconds after.

"Someone missed me," Edward joked and mussed her hair as she held onto his leg. "What's up you two?"

"Miss Emma would like to take Miss Bella out for ice cream," Alice said in a confusingly pleasant tone.

"Oh," I replied dumbly, too shocked to say anything else.

"Don't you like ice cream?" Emma asked with a pout.

"I do."

"Everyone likes ice cream." Edward laughed and dropped to his knees, to her level.

"Nuh uh. Uncle Emmett_ loves_ ice cream," Emma said seriously, little brunette ponytail swaying with enthusiasm as she nodded her head.

"Some timing," Edward tapped Emma's nose. "I was about to head back to work. I just stopped by for...lunch," he lamely said and I looked away.

"That's fine. It's gals only, anyway." Alice shrugged while looking unapologetic.

Edward glanced up at Alice and said, "I'm mildly offended I'm not invited."

"No boys allowed," Emma explained, causing us all to laugh.

"Well..." Edward stood, glanced between his sister and me and asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Edward. You're acting as if I have fangs," Alice quipped. "We're going to grab ice cream and safely return her to you."

I appreciated Edward's hesitance as I assured him it'd be fine. I was even starting to believe it myself.

I'd be fine.

Alice gave me a tight smile.

Emma clapped with glee.

I disappeared to the bedroom to change into jeans when Edward walked in and shut the door behind him before sitting on the bed.

"You know you don't have to go."

"I know." I exhaled as I felt his eyes on me.

"Okay, but I-"

"Edward." I stepped closer and stood between his thighs. "It's not your job to protect me from everyone. Especially not your sister," I said slowly and watched his features relax.

"As long as you're comfortable," he stated, grabbing my hips with both hands. "Have fun and I'll see you after work, okay?"

"Okay."

I was grateful the entire drive to the ice cream shop was spent listening to Emma sing along to one of her CD's.

After Emma changed her mind three times about which flavor she wanted, we walked outside the to cheap, plastic playground and watched as Emma suddenly ran off to join the other children.

"Stay where I can see you," Alice instructed.

My leg bounced and I pretended to be engrossed in my mint chocolate chip ice cream. And by 'pretended' I mean I was entirely devoted to that small cup of goodness and was grateful Alice hadn't tried to speak to me yet.

"My brother is very taken with you," Alice said politely while gauging my reaction.

I wiped my mouth and smiled to myself. "He's...wonderful," I said, fully aware the simpleness of the word did him no justice.

"Yes. Well."

More silence save for the children playing and screaming nearby.

My attention was obviously on Emma but my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't seem to find myself comfortable sitting here, on a bench, with Alice and her untouched cup of ice cream. It's hard to trust a person who doesn't devour their Cookies 'n Cream within minutes.

"My family wants to throw you a birthday party on Saturday."

"I've heard. Edward mentioned it to me."

"Edward also mentioned to my mother, who told me, that you were hesitant at first but that you finally agreed. I have a strong feeling your assent was due to my dear brother's persistence." She pursed her lips. "Did your hesitation have to do with me?"

I let my eyes finally stare at her expression. "Partly," I said honestly. "But not entirely, no."

"My family is quite upset with me, you see. They all seem to be taken with you as well," Alice chuckled to herself. "My own husband left me in the middle of the night because Emmett called, stating he needed to look after you. Jasper didn't hesitate."

One, two deep breaths and I was able to answer, trying my hardest not to be defensive. "I never asked-"

"I know," Alice cut me off before looking down at her lap. "You never asked for my family to love you. But they do."

I fought the urge to wipe the tears that had pooled in the corners of my eyes.

"I was wrong," she whispered.

I watched as she swallowed and tried so very hard to utter her speech; her apology.

"I went behind Edward's back to check up on you and your mother. I was led to some not so perfect things and-"

"You judged me," I interrupted this time.

Alice nodded and said, "Yes. I did."

"Edward never told me you did that, by the way."

"I'm not surprised he didn't mention it to you. He's good at keeping things like that to himself; things that will hurt others."

My thoughts were instantly drawn to Edward and the things he had kept from me for my own good. His private meeting with Charlie; the bounced check; Alice's hostility towards me.

"My brother has good intentions," Alice assured as if I were to think differently of him. "I'm sure there's a reason if he keeps something from you."

"You're not telling me anything I did not already know."

"I suppose you're right." Alice shook her head and laughed before turning serious again. "Bella. I apologize for treating you the way I did. It was unacceptable."

"Yes. It was."

"I realize you're going to be a constant part of my family's life and I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable around me because I have been unfriendly towards you."

A constant part of her family's life.

The thought made my heart burst.

"Thanks." I was unsure of what else to say.

"I do hope you'll forgive me, Bella. At least, someday."

I nodded.

"Now. Let's talk about your living situation with my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to a certain gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream I refused to buy at the store earlier. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>

****Yo. Check it- kitkat681's new story Bed and Breakfast. She posts daily and she kind of rocks my world.****


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixty-Nine<strong>

"I was instructed to not interfere," Alice said as she clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not going to follow that advice?" I quipped and looked away, still not completely comfortable with the current situation.

Alice's expression was calm, my attitude not affecting her in the least. "I know my brother well. As I said earlier, he is very persistent."

It was my turn to not look affected. "And?"

"And with that persistence comes a certain charm that-"

"You can save your breath," I said as I stood from the bench.

"I'm not trying to offend you," she insisted while delicately tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "He's the first person you met in town. Is that not true?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

She appeared thoughtful as she said, "What might you do once you become bored, Bella? Restless? I know you're young. I know you haven't lived-"

"You know _nothing_ about me," I said curtly. "I know what you think and you're wrong. I'm with Edward because I want to be, not because there is no other option."

She took a moment to cross her ankles and slightly nod her head. "I see."

"No. You obviously don't see," I argued as my emotions got the best of me. "I don't want to hear about how Edward and I aren't right for each other because- according to you- I am 'young' and 'haven't lived'."

She held up a hand. "Bella."

"I've finally been given the chance to make my own decisions; choose my own life. I want to start living it without people questioning me."

"As you should. That is fine; _great_, even," Alice agreed, borderline patronizing. "Listen. I'm not trying to upset you. I just cannot help but worry for Edward."

I blinked. "Why would you be worried about him?"

"I don't want to see him hurt. I see the way he looks at you and it frightens me to think about your past."

"I don't want him to get hurt, either. I am not my mother," I proclaimed, fully believing my words.

Alice lowered her gaze. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"What?"

"Being friendly."

I refrained from snorting before allowing myself to sit again. "At least you're aware."

"That was my backward way of threatening you to not ever hurt my brother." Alice sighed. "I'm not sure that went over so well."

"I'm not sure threats ever do," I pointed out, causing Alice to laugh.

"It's real, you know," I murmured, more to myself. "I appreciate everything he has done. I love him very much."

"I understand your desire to want to be with him," Alice said with what looked to be a genuine smile. "I just hope you understand his desire, his_ need_ to be with you."

I swallowed and nodded. How could I be upset with her for wanting the best for her Edward?

"I don't belong in Edward's world; I know that." I opted against staring down at my lap and made eye contact with Alice. "But I belong with him. That much I do know."

Alice pursed her lips before waving at Emma on the slide. "How can you believe you belong with him but not in his world?"

That was a good question.

I had an even better answer.

"We have our own world."

My mind flashed to our times spend in his bed where most of our conversing, eating and other intimate things took place.

"That's a good thing to have," Alice said shortly.

"It's a great thing."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment. "I'm not the friendliest and I have problems of my own. I may offend you on more than one occasion, but please do not let that deter your feelings for my brother."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? You could have saved yourself some energy."

Alice uncrossed her arms, smiled and stood. "I already told you I am not good at this."

Emma ran over, red-faced and sweaty. "I don't want to go, Momma."

"Sorry, honey. We need to stop by Newton's to get your daddy a new staple gun and then we are dropping off Miss Bella at home."

My stomach flipped at the mention of Newton's and I ignored Alice's eyes as she noticed my enthusiasm.

Once we entered Newton's, I parted ways with Alice and Emma, telling them I would meet them out front in a few minutes.

Walking straight to the back of the store, I was mulling over whether or not I should tell him about my conversation with Alice. But when I reached his office, the door was shut and the lights were off.

When I noticed an employee pricing thermoses, I walked over and sweetly asked if Edward was around.

The answer was that Edward did not return after lunch.

I felt sick to my stomach, which was silly.

I trusted Edward. I really did. If he were keeping anything from me, _again_, I'm sure it was for my own good.

But I kind of wanted to call bullshit on that.

We were supposed to be together and trust each other and tell each other everything.

After everything we had been through, after everything I had admitted to him, it irked me that he still thought I wasn't strong enough to handle certain things.

I realized I huffing out loud and...still standing in front of the employee.

"Is there...anything else I can help you with?" he asked awkwardly, holding a pricing gun and staring at me as if I were crazy.

"No. Carry on," I said and walked away.

One thing was certain: there would be no counter sex tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I almost felt obligated to write a lemon since this IS chapter 69...but...Edward didn't make an appearance and this isn't *that* type of fic, so...  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy<br>**

After Alice purchased Jasper's staple gun, I asked her to drop me off at my mom's house.

I didn't necessarily feel comfortable being there, but it was fine. It would have to be because I needed the rest of my things and it would be nice to drive the Jetta over to Edward's place.

Or was it _our_ place?

I guess in a way it was. But I wasn't paying rent. Not yet, anyway. We'd have to talk about that.

With Edward on my mind, I called his cell and left a voice mail saying I'd be at my mom's for a while if he wanted to stop by, otherwise I'd see him later.

An hour into sorting through Renee's things, I heard his voice downstairs calling out my name.

"Up here," I yelled from the loft area upstairs.

"Hey, baby," he said as he moved from the last stair, surveying the mess I had created.

I had three piles of shit in the middle of the room. One for items I was sending to Renee, one for items I was donating, and one for items that were just...shit. Stuff that would be thrown into the trash.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, I stared up at Edward's smiling face, crisp shirt rolled up to his elbows and disarrayed hair.

I almost immediately retracted my thought about no counter sex. That just seemed like punishment towards myself and, well, my days of being masochistic were over.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something." He grinned easily as he sat next to me on the floor.

I pushed my hair over my shoulder and gave him a sly smile as he leaned over and kissed me hard, both hands on either side of my face.

It lasted a beat too long, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

Always wanting more.

"Wow." I pulled back and blinked rapidly. "What was that for?"

"What? I can't kiss you?" He pouted and kissed me, once more, sweetly.

"Of course you can." I shrugged and lowered my eyes. "How was work?"

"It was fine," he said, almost immediately changing the subject. "How was Alice?"

"She was..." I knew I had to choose my words carefully. "She was Alice."

"That makes perfect sense," Edward agreed seriously. "I hope she wasn't too much though."

"So. Work?" I asked again.

Edward searched my face for a moment before his lips curled into a smirk. "Bella."

"What?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You obviously know something. If you want to ask why I didn't go back to work after lunch, then ask. Don't play games," he commanded and brought his hand to the back of my neck before rubbing my head. "You trust me."

"I know I do." I practically moaned as tendrils of my hair fell around my face, blocking my view of him. "So. Why didn't you go back to work?"

"I can't tell you."

"You just said I could ask."

"But I never said I would tell you," he pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

Edward laughed and produced those eye crinkles that always seemed to put me at ease. "What if it's some huge birthday surprise and it's going to be ruined because you're being suspicious?"

"That's fine. I don't even like surprises anyway. The one time I had a surprise birthday party, I got pantsed near the end of the night. Underwear and all. I hate surprises and I hate birthdays and I don't like you being sneaky."

From the way I was acting, one would assume I was about to celebrate my fifth birthday.

I needed to get a hold of myself.

Fast.

"Hey. I'm not being sneaky." Edward sounded slightly offended.

"Well you're being_ something_."

"Yeah? So are you and it's definitely not eloquent," Edward teased and I narrowed my eyes. "Come on, baby. Just play along."

"Okay. Let's talk about rent."

Edward flinched. "Okay?"

"I'll pay half of everything," I said quickly. "And no, don't give me that look."

"It's really not necessary."

"Yes, it is."

"Let me take care of you," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

Good, heart bursting shivers. Not the shivers you feel when walking into a haunted bed and breakfast.

"I'll pay for half, end of story."

Edward scoffed. "You don't need to pay half of the rent, Bella. You need to just go back to work and maybe school. If that's what you want to do. You can, you know. Do that. If you want. You don't have to worry about paying for stupid shit. I can help."

Of course, he would always try to help.

"You're already doing too much. I pay half or I'm leaving to find some cheap place to live. With roaches. And...only one light bulb. Maybe even a few suspicious stains on the wall."

"You wouldn't dare." Edward laughed and used his strength to force me to sit in his lap. "You couldn't even say that last part without gagging."

"Hey. I have a bad gag reflex."

"That does not bode well..." he looked down.

"A real comedian." I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him grow hard beneath me.

He groaned and brought his lips to my neck. "Good thing I love you because you are one nosy girl."

"Ha. Good thing I love you because...because-"

Edward squeezed my leg and laughed. "Look at you- so head over heels for me you can't even speak."

"Lame jokes. That's what you have. Now, about you not being at work..."

"Bella. Come on."

"No, I was just going to say I had asked one of your employees where you were. That's how I knew you weren't there."

Edward lifted both eyebrows. "Okay?"

"You may need to fire that kid with the shaggy hair," I said while rolling my eyes. "I think I freaked him out earlier at the store. I don't need him running around town accusing me of being crazy."

"What on earth did you do?" Edward asked, looking all too amused.

"Nothing. There was just a lot of...huffing on my part. And, I may have been talking to myself. I don't know."

"If I hear any rumors I will gladly pistol whip someone for you," Edward said confidently.

I stared back with skepticism. "Do you own a gun?"

"Well, if I fire Shaggy then I'd have an extra pricing gun. That may work for the whipping."

I laughed a little too hard and said, "Sometimes you are very odd."

"You laugh an awful lot for someone who claims I have lame jokes."

"I love you and your lame ass jokes," I finally admitted.

Edward looked satisfied. "And I love your and your nosy ass."

He better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Birthday chapter soon and I promise there will be no paper cuts or bad wigs.  
><strong>

**Bed and Breakfast. go. read. love.  
><strong>


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-One<br>**

Edward's warm hands grazed over my neck, causing me to stir awake.

The room was still dark and his words were soft as he murmured, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

My grin was happy and sleepy as I croaked, "Not yet."

"Mmhm," he hummed. "It's after midnight."

"Sleep. Go back to sleep," I yawned and turned my body to snuggle closer to his warmth.

As I rolled over, I felt something cool on my neck leading down into the crevice of my chest.

My eyes finally opened and my hand inspected the foreign object, lightly tugging at the chain that was occupying my neck.

Edward's soft gaze was burning into me as I slowly sat up.

"It's a key," I mused as I stared at the silver heart key pendant hanging off the chain.

"Also known as your birthday present." Edward's laugh was low as he lightly rubbed my arm.

"What's it to?" I asked as Edward playfully grinned and sat up next to me. "Your heart?"

He shook his head. "You don't need a key. You're already in."

"I'm going to become diabetic if you don't stop with those kind of remarks," I warned with a smile.

"Do you like it?" he asked, placing kisses along my jaw and neck.

"I love it."

"Let's see what you look like only wearing...that," he mumbled and lifted the tank top over my head.

I had a feeling this was going to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ohtobeyoung said- "these two are so sappy I could become a diabetic."  
><strong>

**I couldn't help myself.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-Two<br>**

An unknown number flashed on my cell phone.

I immediately knew who it was.

"Bella?" Her voice was low, strained.

"I'm here," I answered after a few beats of silence. "Hi, Mom."

Edward stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and walked over to where I was standing. He gave me a reassuring smile and I took a deep breath as her voice filled my ear.

"Charlie came by," Renee started in an odd tone. "He's been coming by when he can."

It was her; I knew it was her. But she sounded...off.

Reserved.

Disciplined.

Medicated.

"He's been surprisingly helpful," I said quietly while thumbing the necklace Edward gave me.

"Yeah," Renee agreed. "Helpful."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

I had nothing to give her.

She had nothing to take.

"I was going to bring some things by for you..." I trailed off and cleared my throat. "Or, I was going to drop them off with Charlie and let him bring them by."

"I don't need anything," she insisted.

"Okay." I walked over to the couch and held the phone tightly against my cheek. "How is it there?"

"It's quiet," she mused.

I didn't want to ask what she meant by that; so I didn't.

"I don't want you to visit, Bella. I hope you understand why."

Tears stung my eyes and I swallowed the lump in my throat as Edward's hand rested on my thigh.

I nodded frantically. "I understand."

"I'm not sure when I'll be released but you'll know soon enough," she explained, hints of resentment coating her words. "I'll be sure Charlie keeps you updated."

An apology sat patiently on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be released.

"I'm..." I stopped myself.

Edward softly squeezed my leg and shook his head.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," she spoke before I heard a click and knew she had hung up.

"Thank you," I whispered to no one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enough with the heavy. Ha...ha. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>

**kitkat681 created a FB group for me- Iambeagle Fanfiction Doghouse. She makes me smile. Come play.  
><strong>


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-Three<br>**

"Thanks for letting them do this," Edward breathed before walking into his parents house. "I think they are more excited than you are."

"That's not true," I disagreed before kissing his cheek. "I'm excited."

And I was.

It would have been inconsiderate and rude for me to be upset over his family wanting to throw me a birthday party. This family, whom I had known for two months, was treating me as if I was one of their own.

I was excited.

I was grateful.

I was loved.

We walked in and found everyone in the back living room, mid-dance party.

I spotted a karaoke machine in the corner of the room and immediately turned around only to run into Edward's chest.

"Not so fast," he said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't do karaoke," I admitted with an apologetic glare.

"That's fine. But we do." He laughed. "Come on. I know I made fun of your voice but there's no way you can sound worse than Emmett."

I groaned. "Drinks. I need drinks."

We slipped into the kitchen, still unnoticed, and Edward uncorked a bottle of champagne.

"You guys go all out," I mused and reached for a glass.

"I told you they love birthdays. And you, for that matter."

"Birthday girl in the hooouse!" Emmett yelled and pulled me into a hug.

"Yo."

"Hey. Real quick. I wanted to give you this," Emmett said and handed me an envelope that had 'S.W.A.K.' written on the back.

"'Sealed with a kiss'?" I laughed.

"Hell yeah."

I eyed him before opening the envelope.

Let's just say it was a good thing I hadn't taken a sip of my drink yet because holy shit.

"A check for fifteen thousand dollars?" I asked incredulously. "I, uh. What the hell?"

Edward cracked a smile and explained that he and Emmett had confronted Phil and talked him into giving back some of the money. The money that he hadn't yet spent.

"It was all my idea," Emmett said proudly. "That's why it's your birthday present from me."

"I have to ask...is Phil unharmed? All body parts are intact?"

"Yes," Edward and Emmett said simultaneously.

My eyes narrowed and I focused on the check. "Wow. Uh, thanks. Seriously. I don't know what else to say."

"Although now you'll be expected to give me a stellar Christmas present. You have some time to figure that out, though." Emmett winked. "Grab a drink and come join our dance party. We're taking requests. None of that emo shit though."

Emmett walked out of the kitchen with a bounce in his step.

I folded the check and handed it to Edward.

"So. Did you skip out on work to go threaten Phil? Look at you, all bad ass," I teased and couldn't help but feel a tightness in my chest.

He kept doing these things to prove how much he cared about me.

How was I supposed to show him how much I cared?

Edward looked a little too innocent and pulled the hem of my shirt so I was standing against him.

"Well?" He leaned down and kissed me. "You didn't seem too enthused about talking to Phil. And to be honest, Emmett called me up after you left with Alice and said he was staking out the garden center. He even had binoculars. I had to do _something_."

"I appreciate it. I do." Wrapping my arms around his waist, I sighed and yes. I blinked away the tears. You should know this about me by now.

"I know you appreciate it, baby." Edward whispered. "Now. Let's go see if your dance moves are better than your singing voice."

"Hey!" I pulled back and glared. "My dance moves are totally awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading  
><strong>

**Beginning of the chapter was dedicated to canon Bella. When someone throws you a party- you appreciate that shit.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-Four<br>**

My dance moves were sorely lacking.

At least, that's what Emmett claimed.

Excuse me if not everyone can properly pull off The Worm.

Edward's eyes did the talking for him. He knew better than to make fun of my dancing _and_ my singing.

He was a good man.

But he was also a show off with his dance moves; the sexy bastard with his rolled up sleeves, slightly flushed cheeks and beer bottle securely placed in one hand.

"Dance with me," he begged and pulled my arm.

"No way. I'm not taking you down with me," I teased, pretending to push him away. "Go. Be free."

"Not funny, Bella," he slurred and grabbed my waist. "C'mere."

Edward pulled me against him with one hand placed on the small of my back as he began moving his hips.

"See." I pouted. "You were doing so well and now you're dancing like a thirteen year old boy at a middle school dance."

"No way. These moves are hot," he said and turned me around. "Now. Booty dance me."

"But now I'm obligated to laugh because you just said 'booty dance'..."

"So?" Edward scoffed before taking a swig of his beer. "C'mon, baby."

"Your parents are in the room, as is Emma."

"Fine." His eyes held my gaze. "Later."

I swallowed and nodded.

After the dance party began to die down, Carlisle suggested we whip out the karaoke machine.

That's when I tried to slip away.

Edward was smart and blocked the exit.

"You know, you think this is super funny but I'll be the one laughing when everyone here goes deaf," I snipped, causing his laughter to echo over Jasper's rendition of 'Wanted Dead or Alive'.

Edward pointed at me and said, "You can sing that song by 3 Doors Down."

I thought for a moment. "Kryptonite?"

"That's the one," he said looking all too amused.

"If you're a 3 Doors Down fan then I'm afraid I will have to move out."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Feisty."

"Since when did Jasper acquire a country accent?" I asked seriously.

"Nah." Edward snorted. "That's just when he sings. We have no idea why."

Esme walked over to us and smiled warmly before saying, "After this, we can do cake and presents if you'd like."

"Sure." I nodded. "I'm fine with whatever. I really appreciate you guys doing this."

"Nonsense. Any excuse to throw a party," she said, pulling me into a hug. "Although, the decorations are a bit over the top. We tried reining Emmett in but...you know how that goes."

I laughed rather loudly at her comment. There were at least a hundred balloons around the house, Pin the Tail on the Donkey in the dining room and, supposedly, a pinata out in the back.

A while later, everyone gathered around the dining room table with their slices of cake to watch as I opened presents.

Yes, it was awkward but they all seemed to enjoy it. Including Alice.

Emma ran over and handed me a silver box from Nordstrom.

"It's a scarf!" she said happily. "It's pink!"

Everyone laughed loudly before Emma started crying as she realized she had given away the surprise.

"Emma picked it out," Alice said as she stroked Emma's hair, assuring her it was fine.

I thanked them before opening the box to reveal a light and dark pink striped scarf. "It's lovely. Really. Thank you."

"You promise you like it?" Emma sniffled.

"Of course." I smiled and she ran over to give me a hug.

"I already gave you my present." Emmett winked.

"God. It wasn't a framed photo of himself, was it?" Rosalie groaned. "That was my present two years ago."

"It was a legitimate present." Emmett frowned as Esme handed me a small box.

"This is from Carlisle and me. We hope you like it."

I nodded and carefully tore the wrapping paper as to not receive any paper cuts.

That would be a tragedy.

As I opened the box, I stared down and felt the tears welling in my eyes.

"Oh, dear," Esme said in a soft tone. "It's a silly gift-"

"No," I cut her off. "No. It's great. I love it."

I pulled out the Minnie Mouse coffee mug and met Edward's warm eyes as he mouthed 'I love you'.

"Jeez, Bella. It's just a coffee mug. No need to get all weepy," Emmett joked but his eyes held the same warmness as Esme's did.

It was so much more than just a coffee mug.

It was an invitation into their family.

It was the promise of security.

It was a new start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sweet family is sweet. Thank you so very much for reading.  
><strong>

**Make sure you check out Dirt Roads by winehoes (collab w/Livie79)  
><strong>


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventy-Five<br>**

"Where are we going?" I asked as I realized we were not heading to the apartment after leaving his parents house.

Edward gave me a sly smile. "I just want to try one thing," he said in a playful tone.

I was even more confused than before when we pulled up in front of my mom's house.

"What are you-"

"C'mon."

We left the car and Edward grabbed my hand as we walked to the side of the house. He hummed to himself as he unlocked the gate.

"I wanted to...hang out," Edward teased as we walked towards the hammock. "And that's legitimately funny so don't bother claiming otherwise."

I held up my hands. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Edward held onto the hammock for me as I laid down. I watched as he gracefully laid next to me.

"It's nice out here," he said, enveloping me in his arms with a content sigh.

"Mmhm."

His fingers played with a piece of my hair as he asked, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes."

We were silent and I smiled to myself, replaying the night.

The karaoke I tortured everyone with; Emma hitting Emmett instead of the the silly pinata; Emmett pinning the tail on Rose instead of the donkey.

"Thank you," I whispered.

It was my turn with the content sigh.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella."

"Oh, but I do. You've gone above and beyond. So has your family."

"So you didn't think the Minne Mouse mug was too cheesy?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Are you kidding me? It's...no. It was perfect," I admitted, catching myself getting teary eyed all over again. "It's so much more than a coffee mug."

"I know," Edward said with a gleam in his eyes. "You know you're stuck with me for good now, right? We Cullens don't give those coffee mugs to just anyone."

"Stuck with you, huh?" I laughed. "That doesn't sound too bad to me."

"I'm holding you to that," Edward warned.

As if I belonged anywhere other than with him.

I brought my lips to his and kissed him hard, needing to be close to him; needing to connect with him.

Edward felt my desperation and deepened the kiss, turning in the hammock so his body was against mine.

"Hey." His fingers brushed my cheek. "I need you," he said boldly.

"I know. I know why you brought me here," I explained, pushing myself against him. "Don't pretend to look shocked."

"Nothing gets by you, huh?"

I shook my head and moaned as his hands trailed down my side, lifting my dress up to my waist.

"I'm not sure how well this will work out but I'm willing to try." I laughed.

"You know..." He started to say as his cool fingers grazed the edge of my underwear, pulling the material away from my skin. "That I'm so in love with you."

"I do know," I panted as he brought his fingers closer, lightly touching, probing. "Shiiit."

Edward smiled and held my stare as he slowly slipped one finger inside. "And I'd do anything for you."

"I know," I shuddered as he added a second finger, causing me to close my eyes.

"As long as you know," he whispered and I fisted his shirt, bucking against him.

Needing.

Wanting.

Taking everything he was giving me and more.

"Let's get these off you," he instructed as we both struggled to pull my underwear off without falling out of the hammock.

I pouted at the sudden loss of his fingers and yanked at his slacks. "Then you take these off."

"Yes ma'am." His voice was teasing as he unbuckled his pants, puling them down carefully as the hammock swung back and forth.

I reached inside his boxers and sighed, pulling him out.

Edward licked his lips and said, "Get on top, baby."

I slowly straddled him as he stared at me with hooded eyes. He pushed my dress further up and kept his hands on my hips, guiding me as I slid down onto his dick.

I gasped and slowly slid up and down, fully knowing I was torturing him.

"Ah, not funny," he scolded, pulling me down to meet his lips. "Baby."

"What?" I whimpered as he pushed me all the way down, keeping his dick inside me.

"You feel so good," he panted as I rolled my hips against his.

"I love you," I confessed as our bodies found a rhythm; moving in perfect synchronicity.

"You feel that? Us?" he asked in a strained voice, causing me to shiver as I felt a tightness in my stomach. "Baby."

I nodded and didn't slow my pace, not caring if we fell right to the ground.

Edward pulled the top of my dress lower, grabbing my breasts. "Gorgeous."

His fingers pinched and I gasped from the pleasure that was about to take over, push me over the top.

"I love you. I fucking-" he groaned, covering my mouth with his as we cried out together.

Always together.

The past two months had proven that things happen for a reason.

The past two months had proven that no matter how bad things can be, they can change if you allow them to.

They can change if you choose to do something.

I had to let my mother go so she could get the help she needed. I knew I'd lost her, not just recently, but a long time ago.

It was time for us both to find ourselves.

With that loss, I had gained more than I had realized.

Self-regard.

The feeling of belonging; security.

Edward.

And last but not least- a new appreciation for hammocks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promised Julie hammock sex. I had to follow through. Epilogue will be posted tomorrow as well as an epically long A/N. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading :')  
><strong>


	76. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It wasn't easy.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Edward had tried so hard to prepare me for that.

But still.

It hurt when she relapsed; when she refused to take her medication and was admitted back in the hospital only six months after she had been released.

Charlie had, for some reason, offered to take her in after she was first released.

Maybe it's because he saw the new start I had created for myself and couldn't tear that away from me.

I should have refused his offer to take her in but I had taken myself out of the situation. I wouldn't allow myself a say. With some effort on my part, I had given up any and every responsibility regarding Renee.

So, when Charlie offered to let her move in with him, I had no opinion. I had no say. Edward backed me up one hundred percent.

Then the phone calls started.

All hours of the night.

Renee would call my phone.

Then Edward's would ring.

She even called Edward's work once just to leave a message for me.

That's when I finally stepped in.

She hadn't been taking her medication. She was lying and we never figured out what she had been doing with the pills, but she definitely wasn't taking them.

Charlie looked ashamed. He yelled but he was angry with himself. He apologized to me for not realizing what I had put up with for all those years.

I forgave him, anyway. There was no point in holding a grudge against him. He tried and he found out the hard way.

As for Phil, I was the very picture of surprised when he showed up to the realty office one day looking incredibly sheepish. It was the first time I had seen him since he and my mother had been together; I couldn't help but feel for him.

For all he knew, Renee was just some sweet lady who was investing her time and money into him and their relationship. He was dense, that far I could tell, but I knew he meant no harm.

He handed me a check for five hundred dollars, claiming Emmett had set up some form of a payment plan with him. I knew it was best to not ask any questions, so I thanked him and apologized for everything.

He didn't deserve any of this to happen to him any more than I did. The least I could do was apologize.

The money he was slowly returning was deposited into Charlie's account, since he and Renee were legally married, and was used towards her relapse. Charlie slipped up and told her about it one day, which only fueled the fire.

Renee and I didn't speak for months.

She accused me of not loving her.

That was far from the truth. But her truth was so skewed, it wouldn't make a difference to try to make her see any other way.

A year later, Edward and I moved to Seattle.

He took the manager's position at Newton's and slowly revealed to me his plans of someday owning his own sporting goods store.

A few months after moving to Seattle, I began taking classes at a community college. I couldn't let myself feel embarrassed when Edward offered to pay for my classes. It seemed to truly make him happy to help me out and I was past feeling insecure about being a charity case.

If Edward was willingly handing out his love to me, I'd take it.

I'd be silly not to.

Two years after that, I transferred to the University of Washington. I received some financial aid but Edward paid the rest. My part-time job working in the library didn't help much, but I knew someday I'd be able to pay him back. Not with money but with love, devotion and maybe even a few kids.

I was working towards a degree in psychology. I truly was interested in the human mind and behavior, and I wanted a better understanding of what Renee was going through. If I could encourage others to help their loved ones seek help, then it'd make me feel better about not helping Renee out sooner.

Edward proposed a week before I graduated.

I was putting away his laundry and found the ring box in his underwear drawer. He ran into the room because I was laughing so hard he thought I was crying over something.

I laughed at him for hiding the box in the silliest spot ever imaginable.

He laughed at me for expecting any less.

And then he explained that his plan was to propose to me during my graduation party, but he was nervous because he knew I didn't like being the center of attention. He knew me so well.

He dropped to one knee and confessed the most beautiful words I had ever heard before.

I cried.

I think he did, too.

And I said yes.

Of course I said yes.

Renee didn't speak to me for a year after I told her about the engagement. She had been living in a halfway house and attending a day treatment program.

She didn't yell.

She didn't even look at me.

She calmly told me to leave and not to visit her again.

I was moving on with my life and she considered herself stuck; stagnant.

Esme insisted I send her an invite to the wedding.

So I did.

I knew she wouldn't attend but I also knew it was for the best.

Emmett had offered his services to walk me down the aisle and I couldn't turn him down. He had created a PowerPoint presentation as to why he should be the one to do it, the top reason being because he wouldn't let me fall.

Charlie didn't ask why he wasn't the one to walk me down the aisle. But he did attend the wedding and whispered in my ear how proud he was of me while we were dancing.

While I was dancing with Carlisle, he admitted that he considered me a part of the family a long time ago. I cried and thanked him before Edward cut in.

"Fancy seeing you here." Edward winked and pulled me close to him in one fluid move.

"Do you come here often?" I asked seriously as we swayed to the music.

"To wedding receptions? Oh, yeah. It's where I pick up hotties like yourself."

"'Hotties'?" I questioned with a grin. "How much have you had to drink, Mr. Cullen?"

"Enough to believe you are a good dancer, Mrs. Cullen." Edward laughed and tightened his grip on my waist.

"Hey," I scolded. "Those dance lessons are paying off."

Edward sighed and I rested my head against his chest.

"So, when did you find out you were pregnant?" he whispered against my temple and I smiled.

"How did you know?"

"You haven't touched the champagne," he pointed out. "And I was suspicious when you turned green last week while we were eating Chinese. That's not how you typically react when I offer you sesame chicken."

"There you go again. An everyday Sherlock Holmes," I teased and pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"You're having my baby," he stated with an infectious grin.

"Well, that's the plan, anyway." I laughed as my eyes began to fill with tears. "I figured we could start with one and see how it turns out."

"I love you," he whispered and discreetly rubbed a hand over my stomach.

It wasn't easy.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

But I was finally where I needed to be; where I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge thank you to EVERYONE who read, reviewed and rec'd this. Seriously- consider my mind blown. This wasn't an easy subject matter to deal with and I truly appreciate the response this story received! :')  
><strong>

**Liv- Thanks for wasting your life with me on gchat and putting up with my overall creepiness. I'll forever love when you finally got fed up with my whining and told me- "Just write what you started out with. It will be so much better than you trying to write to please people. That's the story I started reading. That's the one I want to finish reading."**

**Teresa- Thanks for being the first to rec this and for taking time out of your work day to constantly deal with my nervous breakdowns about this story. Love you so much, Lobster!  
><strong>

**Julie- Thanks for reviewing each chapter, pre-reading and constantly offering your pistol whipping services to those who made me doubt myself. You got your hammock sex, you whore. Happy? ;)  
><strong>

**There will be plenty of outtakes and futuretakes for this story. I'm going to need therapy to let these kids go.  
><strong>

****One more thing- this is fiction. They totally would have fallen out of the hammock during sex. I am not responsible for any sex-related hammock injuries!****


	77. Fandom 4 Texas futuretake

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>

**Hi! This 'First of the Month' futuretake was my contribution for the **Fandom 4 Texas compilatio**n. Thanks to those who donated to such a great cause!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two months after our wedding, Edward and I decided it was time to tell his family about the pregnancy. I was already four months along and knew we wouldn't be able to wait much longer before they figured it out on their own. We didn't keep it a secret on purpose, but with the honeymoon, my hours working as a social worker, and Edward opening his own small sporting goods store in the past year, things had been a little hectic.<p>

We were also pretty sure Emmett wouldn't be able to hold out much longer with not spilling the news to anyone. I had to give him credit for only telling Rose so far; not that he'd ever admit that. I caught on that she knew about the pregnancy when I received six different emails from her in one day with links to postpartum Kegel exercises. Yeah. It was the thought that counted, I suppose.

Kegel exercises aside, tonight was the night Edward and I were going make our announcement.

I chose a navy blue silk wrap dress from the closet, tossing the hanger on the bed. Before slipping it on, I stared at my body in the full-length mirror. I hadn't put on much weight but, without clothes on, I could see the plumpness of my breasts and I could definitely tell there was a roundness to my stomach. Especially if I pooched it out the way I was doing right now. I heard Edward chuckle as he walked into the room.

"Hey, baby daddy. How was your day?" I joked as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and letting his chin rest over my shoulder.

"Pretty busy, baby mama," he murmured against my skin, rubbing his hand over my stomach. "How's Peanut?"

"Peanut was very well behaved today." I laughed and nodded.

I stared at our reflection in the mirror and smiled at how lucky I was; how lucky _we_ were. We had gone through so much together before we were ever actually together. Edward had stuck by my side through so many ups and downs, and I appreciated and loved him for everything he did for me. And now I was showing him just how much he meant to me.

I turned around and he shot his little eye-crinkle smile towards me. "You look happy."

"Really? That's so funny because, as it turns out, I _am_ happy," I teased.

"You feel okay today? You didn't puke at work from the smell of Angela's perfume again, did you?" Edward asked with concern and a little disgust. The poor man had dealt with my seven weeks of morning sickness worse than I did. I wasn't sure if that was because he just had a weak stomach or because he genuinely hated seeing me feel so awful.

"I feel great. Hardly any puke." I nodded and pressed my body against his. "I missed you last night. I must've passed out early."

"I know," he said with a pout. "You were passed out on the couch when I got home. I didn't want to wake you."

"The couch? I woke up in our bed."

"I carried you to the room."

I winced. "Yikes. Is your back okay?"

"Hey," Edward scoffed and gave me a small glare. "Have a little faith in your husband's brute strength, please."

"You realize you just said you needed brute strength to lift me, right?" I deadpanned.

"Hardly. You know that's not what I meant," he chastised, rubbing small circles into my lower back.

"Mmm," I hummed, covering his lips with mine. "Must we go to your sister's place tonight? I have so many better ideas of what we can do with our time."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. His lips suddenly found the spot between my collarbone and ear and I closed my eyes. His phone suddenly chirped, causing him to groan while tightening his grip on my hips.

I pecked his lips, giving him the 'okay'. "I have to get dressed anyway," I said, waving him off to check whatever crisis was happening at the store. He nuzzled his face into my neck before walking out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, I was still undressed. I turned my attention back to the mirror and sighed. I grabbed my breasts bringing them as high as I could, dropped them and sighed. I turned to the side and back to the front, scrutinizing the more womanly shape of my hips and sighed.

"What's with all the sighing over there, huh?" Edward asked, walking back into the room. I met his gaze in the reflection and admired his long, muscular body as he stood in only his boxers while digging through his sock drawer.

"Do you think I look fat?" I questioned as I turned around to face him. "Be honest. I can totally handle the truth." He laughed and ignored my question, shutting the dresser drawer while shaking his head. "Well, do I?"

Edward stopped laughing and slightly narrowed his eyes before laughing again. "Oh. That was a real question?"

"Yes."

He pursed his lips and walked closer to where I was standing. "No, you don't look fat. Don't be silly."

"Well, I look a little different, don't I? My cheeks aren't usually this...chipmunkish."

"You're glowing," he assured.

"My boobs aren't usually this saggy," I countered.

"You're breasts are full and plump and I love them." I laughed as he caressed one of my breasts. "I love you."

"Come on. Be serious for a second. Don't let the plump breasts distract you."

"Bella, I am being serious. You look great. I would hope you'd look a little different since you have our little peanut growing inside you."

I still wasn't convinced and he could tell. Maybe I was being silly, but I couldn't help it. I had a fear that I was going to swell up like a balloon and Edward, with his lean, hot, fine ass body wouldn't be able to want me any longer.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face the mirror. "Baby. Your body is going to change, obviously, but you know what won't change?"

"The shape of my elbows?" I half pouted, half joked as I turned back around.

Edward shook his head, fighting laughter. "Nothing will change how I feel about you. You're gorgeous no matter what."

"I don't know..." I trailed off, biting my lip. "Earlier you _did_ say you needed brute strength to lift me into bed."

Edward quirked an eyebrow as he slid his hands down my hips, over my ass and lifted me against his warm body. He smiled the smile that was only for me and carefully, easily deposited me onto the bed. He slowly lowered his body onto mine and I lifted my knees to grant him easy access to lie between my legs.

"How was that for brute strength?" he teased, bringing my breast to his mouth.

I both laughed and moaned. "I underestimated your strength. My apologies."

"Just don't let it happen again," he scolded with a smirk, pinching my nipple. "Maybe I can show you some of my other strengths..."

And he did just that.

**+.+.+.+**

After Edward showed me how much of a man he was, I realized we were late for dinner and we hurried to get out the door.

With a little traffic, the fifteen minute drive to Alice and Jasper's house took nearly thirty minutes. Since Esme and Carlisle still lived in Forks, Alice had taken over the role of being hostess. We walked in and I refrained from rolling my eyes as I noticed she had set out the china in the 'fancy' dining room. I wasn't sure how she was able to do so much, especially with Emma's ballet and piano lessons, and with Ryan being in his Terrible Twos.

"Uncie," Ryan giggled and wobbled over to where Edward and I were standing.

"Hey, buddy," Edward smiled, reached down and picked up his nephew.

"You need to stop being so darn cute," I said as I tickled him.

"Hey, you two," Alice said politely, pulling me in for a hug. She and I were on pleasant terms, but I knew we'd never be best friends. It just wasn't something that would ever be and I was fine with that, as I'm sure she was.

"Sorry we're late," I apologized only to have Alice wave me off.

"It's fine. Dinner isn't even ready yet." Alice held out her arms, reaching for Ryan. "Why don't you two grab a beverage and join everyone out back? I need to put this one down for bed."

"We can do it," Edward insisted, keeping Ryan in his arms. "You go play hostess. We all know how much you love that. Bella and I can put Ryan to bed."

"We can?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He smirked as Alice agreed with a shrug and walked into the kitchen.

"We'll see how this goes." I laughed as Edward held Ryan in the air above his head, blowing a raspberry on his little tummy. "Oh, yeah. Get him riled up right before bed!"

"What? I couldn't help myself." Edward grinned.

"Raspbelly!" Ryan squealed and leaned over before I pulled him into my arms.

"Raspbelly?" I groaned, kissing his puffy little cheeks. "What did I say about you being cute, huh?"

Edward watched us for a second before kissing my cheek and following us up the stairs. I was impressed that it only took us twenty minutes to brush Ryan's teeth, get a dry Pull-Up on him, and wrestle him to put on his pajamas. Esme came upstairs once to tell us dinner was ready, and Emmett came up twice telling us to '_hurry the H-E double hockey sticks up_' because he was starving.

Despite the fact that I was wearing a dress, I sat on the wood floor of the cleanest and neatest toddler's bedroom I had ever seen. Edward rocked his nephew to sleep as I held a book in my hands quietly reading aloud, feeling Edward's eyes on me the entire time.

When I finished reading the book, I yawned, letting my head lean against the wall behind me. "This whole person-growing-inside-you thing really wears you out."

"I bet," Edward chuckled, causing Ryan to stir in his arms.

"God, he's precious, isn't he?" I stared at the two of them and my heart melted at the sight. "He looks good on you."

"Is that your way of saying I'm going to be a DILF?" Edward whispered, causing me to burst out in laughter.

"Seriously, Edward? DILF?"

He gave me a cheeky grin. "That's what Emmett said the other day."

"I'm mildly creeped out that your own brother said you'd be a DILF."

"Actually, it started with him saying you were going to be a MILF," Edward whispered, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I punched his arm to defend your honor."

"Ah, there's that Cullen charm." I sighed as Edward winked.

"It's why you married me."

"Part of it, yeah," I admitted. The man was pretty charming, I'd give him that.

Edward stood from the rocking chair and walked over to carefully place Ryan in the crib. He reached down to help me up off the floor and I wrapped my arms around his waist, instantly melting into him.

"Hey. Sorry about earlier," I mumbled against his chest.

"What about earlier?"

"My little hormonal breakdown about getting fat. I feel kind of silly now."

I felt Edward laugh before saying, "Don't apologize, Bella. This is new for the both of us. I'm just as scared as you are, but I don't want you to worry."

"That's why I love you," I said quietly. "You're good at this stuff."

"What stuff?" he asked, pulling back to stare down at me.

"Making me feel better about things."

Edward cupped my face, kissed me and, once again, all of my worries faded away.

**+.+.+.+**

During dinner with the Cullens, Edward and I finally made the exciting announcement that we were expecting. We were both smiling from ear to ear and Edward grabbed my hand before we realized the room was silent. Well, silent save for Emmett smacking his food.

"Tough crowd. Really?" Edward asked as his face fell.

I glanced around the table and was met with Esme's warm gaze. "Oh, we are all so thrilled for the two of you, but..."

"But..." I trailed off, confused at what was happening.

"Emmett," Carlisle and Jasper said simultaneously. That was all Edward and I needed to hear.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Edward glared in his brother's direction.

"Look. All I did was put one of those stupid 'Baby On Board' bumper stickers on the back of Bella's car last week, and apparently Ma saw it when they went to get their hair done."

"You did what?" I asked. "You put a bumper sticker on my car?"

"Yeah! I mean, Rose made me secretly take it off when we stopped by Friday night. You know how fuckin' hard those things are to get off?" Emmett bellowed animatedly as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose and I saw the bumper sticker as you drove away last week, Dear, and I merely asked Rose what it was all about," Esme explained, but kept the ecstatic grin on her face.

"I had to tell her," Rose butted in. "I definitely knew it was this doofus who put the sticker on your car. I couldn't let Esme think you would ever drive around with something so tacky on your car!"

"It's fine," I assured. "Really. Right, Edward?"

"It's fine," he said, grabbing the beer in front of him. "Hey, Em? Make sure to let me and Bella know when we're expecting our second child, okay?"

"Don't be such a bad sport," Emmett interjected. "I know what will cheer you up. Karaoke time!"

"Oh, please, no," I groaned along with Alice.

"The karaoke machine is still in Forks, Honey," Esme said as she stood to clear the table.

Alice handed Emma a napkin before snickering, "Thank God for that."

"That's okay." Emmett smiled and stared at me mischievously. "I don't need a karaoke machine. I have the lyrics memorized."

"_You_ memorized lyrics? Pretty sure you spent an entire summer singing the words 'don't go_ Jason _waterfalls' after we specifically told you the lyrics were '_chasing _waterfalls'," Edward admitted, causing us all to laugh.

"That was low." Emmett scowled.

"That was _necessary_," Edward added as he rolled his sleeves up and stood to help Esme clear the table.

After everyone congratulated us on our news and we said our goodbyes, we were finally on our way home. With my seat reclined and my eyes closed, I smiled to myself as I thought about Edward and the way he was with Ryan. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd make a great father.

"What are you smiling about over there?" he asked sweetly.

I opened my eyes. "Nothing. Just thinking about how you're going to be such a DILF."

He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. "Hilarious, baby."

"It's kind of a bummer Emmett squealed though. I was looking forward to seeing everyone's faces after first hearing the news."

"Well, there's no way in hell we're telling him anything ever again," Edward instructed, giving me a pointed look.

"What? Don't look at me like that! I hardly ever talk to Emmett."

"Come on. I'm pretty sure you talk to him on the phone at least once a day."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "But hey, there's no way he told Charlie yet. So, there's that."

Edward agreed before asking, "When are we going to tell your mom?"

That was still something I wasn't sure about yet. So I shrugged and didn't answer. Edward understood, just like he always did.

**+.+.+.+**

"What about Aaron?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "That's a solid name for a boy."

"Aaron, Aaron," Bella repeated before making a face as I stole the bowl of ice cream. "Sounds a bit like _errand_ and people generally don't like running errands and what if they subconsciously don't like him simply because his name reminds them of errands? I don't know."

"That was...a really good point. Okay. So, no Aaron. Okay." One spoonful of mint chocolate chip made it safely into my mouth before Bella stole the bowl along with the book of baby names we had been studying for the past thirty minutes.

"How about Agatha?" she asked jokingly. Or so I thought. I eyed her for a moment and realized she was serious. "So...is that a 'no'?"

"No, it's a great name." I paused. "If our child is going to come out of the womb knowing how to cross-stitch while wearing a shawl. That she knitted herself."

"You hate it. I suck at this," Bella pouted and I couldn't help but laugh again. "Stop laughing!"

"Bella. Come on. You don't suck at this! We're just narrowing down our options. So...go ahead and cross Agatha off the list because there's no way in hell I'm letting that be our daughter's name."

Bella bit her lip and shot me a glance before marking the name off in the book. "Just so you know, I wasn't thinking of Agatha for a girl."

"You cannot be serious," I groaned, dropping my head.

"Well! I mean, some girl names can be used as boy names nowadays, and..."

"You're right. You're bad at this. I am taking over from here on out." I pulled the book away from her, planting kisses on her stomach. She was only five months along and had a tiny baby bump that I couldn't resist touching every chance I got.

"You can't do this without me," she teased as she ran her fingers through my hair. "You need me and my horrible naming skills. Admit it."

"I'll never admit that," I teased, rubbing her belly. "But I do need _you_. I can do without the naming skills."

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed and tossed the book at me. "Your turn."

I squinted and read the first name I saw. "Bernard."

"You realize this is going to be a human and not the breed of a canine, right?"

"Hey! Just a minute ago you wanted our son to have the name of an eighty year-old, cross-stitching, shawl-wearing lady. I think canine breed is a step up from that, don't you think?"

"Maybe we should just give up for the night." Bella sighed, grabbing the book and tossing it to the floor.

"Yeah. This is exhausting," I agreed, then began laughing. "How are we going to take care of Peanut when merely choosing a name wears us out?"

"Just imagine tons of little Peanuts running around here," Bella replied, focusing on the television.

"Oh, really, huh? And how many babies are you planning on giving me?" I asked with raised eyebrows, not holding back my smile.

"However many you want," she answered with a kiss. "Although...I'm a little freaked out after reading all of those Kegel exercise emails Rose keeps sending."

I thought for a moment. "Do you still have the emails?"

"Um. Yeah. Why?"

"You should forward them to me."

She pulled a face. "Look, I know you want to be supportive and everything, but I don't really think you need to practice Kegel exercises with me..."

"No," I cut her off with a laugh. "I'm going to send them to Emmett. If I claim it's a chain letter, he'll force himself to read the entire thing. It has the potential to be payback for having such a big mouth."

Bella's face broke out into a grin as she said, "He's totally going to be scarred for life, you know that, right?"

"That's what I'm planning on."

"You're sneaky."

"You're gorgeous," I admitted, brushing her cheek.

"I'm sleepy," she replied with a yawn.

I turned off the television as Bella turned off the lamp next to her. She pulled the blanket over us and scooted closer to me, her back to my chest as I kissed the side of her head, wrapping my arm around her waist and rubbing her belly.

"You're meeting me at the sonographer tomorrow, right?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Of course."

"I have a feeling Emmett is going to show up for the appointment, too." I felt her slightly shake with laughter while I groaned.

_Of course he will,_ I thought to myself. Of course he will.


End file.
